No Need to Run
by LadiJ
Summary: Mercedes was happy with her life until one day she wasn't. She couldn't stay in Lima and found herself New York bound to live with her best friend Blaine. Sam had a great life he had money, a job, great friends and family but one day his world started to fall apart and he had to become the head of his family. How do these two people change each other's life.
1. Mercedes Jones

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters I'm just borrowing them to entertain you.**

**A/N: WE'RE BACK! This is another Ladij & Zeejack collaboration. We had to balance out our SamCedes world after our last story (A New Start if you haven't read it check it out) as much as we are feeling MikeCedes we are still true blue SamCedians so we hope you enjoy this story about our OTP. This is an AU story and this chapter has some DOMESTIC VIOLENCE mentioned so if this is s TRIGGER for you please read with caution. We so hope you enjoy this story and if you do please let us know.**

**Much Love **

**No Need to Run**

Mercedes Jones lived a kind of life that made her happy. No she was not rich by any means but she was content. She had a job that she loved very much. She was a fourth grade teacher at Lima Elementary School and she loved her kids. She was loved by the kids and adored by the parents because she took really good care of all the children and she went the extra mile to make them do their best. She was in a relationship with her college boyfriend Anthony Rashad and things were good with them. He worked at PR firm in Lima and he was on the fast-track to becoming a big time executive at the firm. They always talked about their future together and he always told her that once he was financially secure they would get married, buy a house, and have a house full of kids. That was the dream Mercedes always wanted for herself. She loved Anthony and wanted to marry him and be the mother of his children. Things seemed to be going great so why did she find herself in her car crying with her bags packed in her trunk and driving towards New York?

**~Flashback~**

**2 years ago**

_"Anthony you home?" Mercedes said walking in her apartment she shared with her boyfriend after a long day of parent-teacher conferences._

_"I'm in the bedroom" he said._

_Mercedes grabbed the mail that was on the table and made her way to the bedroom "hey baby" she said giving him a sweet kiss "how was your day?"_

_"It was good" he said "I might be up for a promotion soon."_

_"That's great babe you deserve it" she said with a genuine smile "you've been working there for two years now and nobody works as hard as you."_

_"I know not even the boss works as hard as I do and I really want this."_

_"Well I got faith in you baby and I know this promotion will be yours."_

_"Thank you babe" he said "and when I get it we can start making our dreams a reality." _

_"That will be so amazing" she said smiling at how happy her man looked "so do you want anything special for dinner?"_

_"I'm going to take you out" he said "do something special for my lady."_

_"Oh babe that sounds great but I'm tired and I really don't feel like getting dressed again and I have papers to grade. I'd rather stay in tonight and after I finish the papers maybe we could snuggle up and watch a movie?"_

_"That's all we ever do is watch movies I want to go out and celebrate my promotion."_

_"But you didn't get it yet" she said._

_"So now you don't think I'll get the promotion" he snapped._

_"I didn't say that."_

_"Where's the faith you were just talking about huh?" he said grabbing his keys "you can stay here if you want but I'm going out."_

_"Anthony I'm sorry" she begged "I do have faith in you baby and I'll go out with you if it means that much to you."_

_"NO" he spat "I don't want someone around me who does not believe in me."_

_"But I do believe in you-"_

_"It's obvious that you don't" he interrupted "and I don't want to be around you right now."_

_He grabbed his jacket and stormed out the house slamming the door making a few of the pictures fall off the wall. Mercedes was stunned at how he acted. This was not how she envisioned her evening going-not at all. She went and took a long hot bath to relax and calm herself down. She was hurt and angry at how Anthony talked to her and stormed out of the house like that. She was not going to let him keep her from doing what she had to do and what she wanted to do. After her bath she slipped on her favorite pair of pajamas and slippers and made her some chicken and rice with a glass of white wine. She enjoyed her meal and started grading her papers by the time she finished she was ready to watch her movie. She was determined to do what she had planned on doing if Anthony was there or not. She got a small bowl of popcorn and sat down to watch her favorite movie A Walk to Remember. By the middle of the movie Anthony came home and it was obvious he was clearly drunk. She ignored him at first and continued to watch the movie until he came over and plopped down next to her._

_"You watching this stupid movie again" he said slurring his words "turn it off and come to bed with me."_

_"No" she said not even looking in his direction "I like this movie and I would like to finish it if you don't mind."_

_"But I'm ready to go to bed now" he said slightly raising his voice._

_"Well go on then nobody's stopping you" she said matching his tone._

_"You're coming to bed with me" he said grabbing the remote control and turning off the TV._

_"I am not" she spat and she got up and turned the TV back on and sat back down to continue watching the movie._

_"Mercedes I said you're coming to bed and that is final" he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her to the bedroom._

_"ANTHONY LET ME GO!" she screamed "you're hurting me."_

_Her screams fell upon deaf ears because he continued to pull her until they reached the room. He threw her onto the bed;_

_"Now we are going to bed now!" he barked._

_Mercedes was scared she had never seen him act like this before. She knew he was drunk and she didn't want to fight with him because she was not sure what he was capable of when he was like this so she climbed into bed and was just going to go to sleep. Anthony had other plans in mind when he climbed on top of her and started kissing her neck and cheek._

_"Anthony stop" she said "you said you wanted to go to bed now just go to sleep."_

_"I never said I wanted to sleep" he said in a low drunken growl "I said I wanted to go to bed and now that we're in the bed I want to get down and dirty with you" pulling on her shirt and squeezing her breast._

_"Anthony you're drunk and I don't like you like this now please just go to sleep" she pleaded._

_"WE'RE NOT GOING TO SLEEP!" he yelled "I want to show you how good I am at everything I do so next time you won't ever doubt me."_

_"I don't doubt you Anthony I know how good you are and I know you're going to get that promotion."_

_Mercedes was trying to say anything she could to get him off of her. She never wanted to hurt his feelings but she was tired and really wanted to stay at home. If she knew this was going to be the end result she would have just went out to dinner…wait a minute this is not my fault she thought I have every right not to want to go somewhere and celebrate a promotion that has not even happened yet. I don't deserve to be treated like this. So she started to fight back and push Anthony off of her. With him in his inebriated state pushing him was not that hard to do. She knocked him on to the floor and headed for the door but he jumped up and grabbed her again._

_"Oh so you wanna play rough" he said with an evil grin on his face "well I can play rough too."_

**_WHAM_**

_He slapped her right across the jaw with enough force to knock her down to the floor. But he was not through yet he picked her up and smacked her again._

_"Anthony stop please" she said crying "please."_

_"No you wanted to play rough so now we are going to play rough."_

_When he went to grab her again she kicked him in the groin and ran out of the room and grabbed her purse and keys which were by the front door and she ran out of the house got in her car and sped away. She could not believe what was happening to her Anthony never did anything like this before and she would have never thought he would ever put his hands on her. She was sobbing at this point because she was scared and really didn't have anywhere to go. Of course she could have gone to her parents but she did not want them to see her like this. They loved Anthony and she knew how much this would hurt them too if they found out. She decided to just go check in a hotel for the night so she could be alone and Anthony could sober up. The next morning she looked at her phone and saw several messages from Anthony saying "he was sorry" and how "he didn't mean to do it" and "please forgive me and come home." Mercedes knew that he wasn't in the right state of mind but he had no right to lay his hands on her. She had to go back home because she had to get some clothes so she could go to work. So she checked out and made her way back to the apartment hoping he had left before she got there but no such luck as she came in he was sitting on the couch. She walked in and went straight to the bedroom and locked the door. She showered and got dressed and put her makeup on and that was the first time she actually looked at the bruise that was on her face. The tears started to flow at that point;_

_"I can't go to work like this" she said "I'll scare the children. The last they need to see is Miss Jones looking all beat up."_

_She grabbed her concealer and foundation and went to work on covering up her bruises. When she was finally satisfied that nobody would be able to see it she finished getting ready and headed out to go to work. Anthony was now in the kitchen making breakfast when she walked out of the room. She headed straight for the door to leave;_

_"Wait Mercedes" he said "I made breakfast."_

_"I'm not hungry" she said putting on her coat._

_"At least have some coffee" he pleaded._

_"I'll get coffee at school thank you" she grabbed her bag and walked out the door._

_Once she made it to school she immediately felt better. She loved being around children they always made her smile. She felt so alive and happy there. Her best friend Blaine Anderson also worked there as the music teacher. He did not feel the same way she felt about working around a bunch of children but he needed the money so he had to "suffer" as he said. Mercedes walked into the teacher's lounge and Blaine was there waiting for her with his and her coffee waiting on her._

_"Miss Jones I am so glad you finally made it this morning" he said smiling at her "I thought I was going to have to come drag you here myself."_

_"Now Blaine you know I was going to be here" she said "I was just moving a bit slow this morning."_

_"You and Anthony must've had a late night last night" he said wagging his eyebrow._

_She tensed up at the mere mention of his name but she couldn't let Blaine know what was going on so she just laughed "something like that."_

_"Well Cedes I'm just glad you made it" he said "because I can't make in this hell hole without you."_

_"Blaine it's not that bad" she said smiling._

_"Yes it is and the minute I can get out of here I am hopping on the first thing smoking to New York."_

_"And what are you going to do in New York?"_

_"Anything is better than this" he said "I got a degree in business I should be working in a big office in Manhattan climbing the corporate ladder instead of teaching tone deaf children On Top of Old Smokey."_

_Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at how her friend was so different from her but she loved him anyway. _

_"So we meet here for lunch right?" he asked._

_"Yes of course" she said "and today no complaining about the kids."_

_"You say that every day and you know I'm going to do it so let's not waste our breath" he said getting up heading out the door._

_"Whatever Blaine" she said rolling her eyes "just remember-"_

_"Children are gifts from God and we are blessed to be able to help them grow into wonderful and happy adults" he repeated her words verbatim._

_"As long as you remember" she said waving goodbye to him and heading to her class. _

_Her day went well as always. She loved her job and her kids so there was no such thing as a bad day for her. At lunch she went to meet Blaine when she saw him sitting at the table with a big bouquet of purple orchids in front of him._

_"Ooh somebody's got an admirer" she said smiling._

_"Not even" he said "these are for you. Anthony either really enjoyed last night or he has some majoring making up to do."_

_Mercedes sighed she did not want to explain what was going on between her and Anthony "I guess he did enjoy last night" she said softly._

_"Well Cedes you are a lucky woman and I can't wait to be there to watch you get married."_

_"Yeah" she said even softer "I just remembered I have some errands to run during lunch so I'm going to go but I'll be back."_

_"Ok you need me to go with you?"_

_"No it's fine I'll be right back" she got up to leave._

_"Don't forget your flowers" Blaine called after her._

_"Oh yeah wouldn't want to forget those" she said flatly._

_She grabbed the flowers and walked out to her car. She felt the tears forming in her eyes but she didn't want to cry at school so she drove down the street to an empty parking lot and let out all her tears. How did her life become such a mess? She cried for about ten minutes and realized she needed to be heading back to the school so she cleaned herself up and got herself together and headed back. Not before stopping off at a dumpster and throwing the flowers in it and drove back to the school. The rest of the day went by very well and her kids brightened her day with their innocence and carefree spirits. By the end of the day she said goodbye to Blaine and headed home even though it was the last place she wanted to be. She knew Anthony would not be home yet and that gave her some time to figure out how to handle this situation. She knew what he did was wrong and he had no right to put his hands on her but it was his first time doing anything like that and he was drunk. She did love him and really wanted that dream life that they always talked about but this could not happen ever again. When she reached her apartment she was shocked to see his car still there. When she walked in he was in the kitchen making dinner and had the table set beautifully and flowers were all over the place. Mercedes was shocked to see all he went through for her._

_"Hey baby" he said coming out of the kitchen._

_"Hey" she said softly "something smells good."_

_He softly kissed her on the cheek "you sure do" he smiled._

_"I meant the food" she said._

_"I was just whipping up some lasagna and garlic bread for you. I was hoping that maybe we could talk over dinner."_

_"That's fine" she said "because we do need to talk."_

_"Well everything is ready so we could sit."_

_"I would like to shower first and change."_

_"Oh yeah no problem" he said grinning "go shower and I'll have everything ready when you come out."_

_"Ok" she said and she turned to go to the bedroom. She showered and changed into some sweats and a t shirt and pulled her hair up in a messy bun. When she made her way back to the dining area he had done exactly what he said he would do and had everything ready. They didn't say anything for the most part they just sat and ate their food. Finally Anthony broke their silence;_

_"How do you like the food?"_

_"It's good thank you" she answered._

_"You're welcome" he said smiling "so are we going to talk about-" he couldn't even say it._

_"About you hitting me" she said sternly._

_"Yes that" he said dropping his head "baby I am so sorry about that I was so wrong and I promise never to do that to you again. I love you baby and I swear that will never ever happen again."_

_"You hurt me" she said now crying._

_"I know baby I'm sorry" he said getting up and walking over to her and kneeling down in front of her "I was such a jerk and I will never put my hands on you again."_

_"You hurt me" she said again "not just by hitting me but you hurt my heart."_

_He was stunned silent by her words and the tears started to flow from his eyes. He really did love her and seeing her cry due to something he did broke his heart. _

_"I am so sorry baby" he said crying "I will do whatever I have to do to make this up to you. I love you so much and I don't know what I would do without you."_

_"If you ever put your hands on me again you will find out" she said sternly "now I love you Anthony very much but I will not tolerate this kind of behavior anymore."_

_"I promise baby it will not happen again. Does this mean you forgive me?" he looked with pleading eyes._

_"I will this time" she said._

_Before she could say anything else Anthony was up and kissing her deeply._

_"I love you baby" he said in between kisses "I love you so much and I'm so sorry."_

_"I love you too."_

**~End of Flashback~**

"I am such a fool" she said to herself "I should have listened to my head the first time he did this and just left then, but no I was in love and I stayed. For two years I stayed and it was the same thing over and over again. He hit me, he apologizes, and I forgive him. A never ending pattern and I fell for his lies and puppy dog eyes every time."

She had driven for hours until she saw New York City coming into view and a sense of calm flowed over her because she had a feeling that being there in that city was going to bring great things in her life. She knew that she hadn't called Blaine to let him know she was coming but he always told her that if she was ever in town that he had a place for her and she was going to take him up on that. She drove to the address that he had given her and when she pulled up to the brownstone she was delighted at how well her friend had done for himself. He was finally in a job he loved and he was very successful at it. She parked and walked to the door with her bags in tow. She rang the doorbell and waited. She  
saw Blaine coming down the stairs wiping his eyes. _Of course he would be sleep, Mercedes it is three o'clock in the morning._ He opened the door and the biggest smile crept on his face;

"Mercedes Jones is it really you?"

"Hey Blaine" she said smiling "yeah it's really me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well you said if I was ever in town I had a place for me and I was hoping I could take you up on that offer."

He looked down and saw how many bags she had and he noticed some of the scars on her neck but he was not about to say anything "of course you can stay here as long as you need to."

"Thank you Blaine I appreciate you so much" she said "I just needed a change of scenery."

"And there is no better place for that than here so come on in and let me show you to your room my lady."

"Well thank you kind sir" she said grabbing her bags as Blaine grabbed the other and they went inside to start this new journey.

**A/N: So that was Mercedes story what do you think? Up next Sam and his story.**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Sam Evans

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters I just borrow them to entertain you.**

**A/N: So here we are again with another chapter I know what your sayin that was so fast but that is how I'm going to post this story it will be a few chapters at one time so I can alternate writing my other story As I See It (College Years) We really hope you are enjoying this story and please let us know if you are or not.**

**Much Love **

**No Need to Run**

_Ladij & Zeejack_

Sam Evans was a 24 year old regular guy. Fresh out of college working for his father in his PR firm being groomed to one day take over the business. He loved working along with his dad and he knew that was the business he wanted to be a part of for the rest of his life. His family came from a long line of business men and he was no different. Sam was cunning and very authoritative when he needed to be. He was also very charming and considerate and he respected people which went a long way in this business but he was definitely not a pushover and people were finding that out very quickly. Dwight Evans was very proud of the progress Sam was making in the business and was very comfortable when the time came to hand the business over to Sam. He would always tell Sam that once he took over he wanted him to make it better than he ever could.

"You guys know so much more about technology than I ever did and I want you to use whatever tool you need to make the company grow."

Sam knew his father was a great business man and he looked up to him when it came to making good business decisions. After he graduated from college and got settled into his new position at the firm he brought in his friend Noah Puckerman to help him with the business and Artie Abrams to work in the technology department. Sam reported to his dad and Noah reported to Sam. They sat in on meetings and met clients so that the clients would get used to Sam and his presence. He was also granted the responsibilities of running a few meeting and taking control of a few projects in which his father was very pleased with the outcome. Dwight was all about grooming Sam for the business but his mother Mary was thinking about something totally different for Sam. She wanted Sam to find love and get married and give her grandbabies. She was a big romantic and she wanted Sam to experience love like she felt when she and Dwight met. They were high school sweethearts and the love they felt back then never faltered. She didn't like Sam working so hard all the time because he never had time to date. She had to force Dwight to give Sam some vacation time so he can still enjoy being in his twenties. Sam thanked his mother for the vacation time because he did enjoy going away for a few days with Puck, Mike and Artie for some bro time. Even though his mother was hoping he would use that time to maybe find a girl he liked, Sam used that time to just be a bit mannish and do a few hit it and quit it moments. Puck, Mike, and Artie would join in the festivities. Sam was not interested in finding the love of his life yet, he just wanted to have fun. Besides most of the women he met were only into him because of his money and they threw it at him on a regular so since they wanted to use him Sam made sure he used them as well. One thing Sam cherished more than anything was his brother and sister, Stacy and Stevie. He loved them like they were his own children. Sam always made time to talk to them and hang out with them on a regular basis. No matter how hard he worked or where he was in the world he would talk to them at least once a day. He had yearly vacations that he would take with them just the three of them. They looked up to Sam like he was their hero and Sam knew that so he never wanted them to see him doing anything that would look bad in their eyes. Sam had his own place in the city but would spend a lot of time at the family estate in upstate New York because the Evans family was so close and they genuinely enjoyed being around each other. Sunday dinners were mandatory and Friday night game nights were held once a month. Things were perfect for the Evans family and they knew they were blessed and did not ever take their good fortune for granted. But that all changed;

**~Flashback~**

**2 years ago**

_"SAM WAKE UP!" Puck said in a panicked voice "WAKE UP MAN!"_

_"What is it?" Sam asked in a groggy voice "what are you doing in my apartment?"_

_"Sam you got to wake up there's been an accident" he said._

_"Accident what are you talking about?"_

_"Your parents plane went down over the Atlantic" he said with tears in his eyes._

_"There has got to be a mistake I just talk to them" Sam was getting hysterical "my dad just called me before I went to sleep telling me that they should be back here in a few hours." By this time Sam was pacing back and forth looking for something, anything to let him know this was not true. He turned on the TV and saw sure enough a report that read;_

**_"Billionaire Dwight Evans and Mary Evans Plane go down over the Atlantic."_**

_At that moment Sam lost it. He completely destroyed his bedroom and screamed out how it wasn't fair he was so wrapped up in emotions he forgot that he was taking care of his brother and sister that week. He came out of his rage when he heard Stacy's voice._

_"Sammy what's the matter?"_

_Sam froze at that moment, he had no words. How was he going to tell his eight year old sister and brother that their parents were not coming home? He felt another pair of hands on his shoulder._

_"Sammy is everything alright?" Stevie asked "why are you crying?"_

_By this time Mike and Artie had arrived to try to help their friend through this tough time. _

_Sam pulled himself together "Stacy, Stevie sit down I need to tell you guys something."_

_"Sounds serious" Stevie said. _

_He was definitely a smart kid they both were and Sam knew he could not beat around the bush with them._

_"There's been an accident" Sam said trying to hold off the tears that were threating to spill out._

_"What kind of accident?" Stevie asked._

_"Was it someone we know?" Stacy asked._

_"A plane crash" he said "and yes it was someone we know."_

_Stevie was starting to put the pieces together "NO! Sam it's not true."_

_"What's not true" Stacy asked._

_Sam grabbed Stevie's hand but he snatched it away so Sam grabbed Stacy's hand "it's mom and dad" he choked out as the tears were streaming down at this point._

_"But their ok right?" Stacy asked just hoping for them to be alright "Sammy tell me their alright please."_

_Sam couldn't say anything his words were caught between the huge lump in his throat. He wanted to reassure her that their parents were alright but he knew the truth. He knew that his parents were gone. _

_"No Stacy they are not alright" he said in between tears "they are gone."_

_"NO SAMMY NO THEY ARE NOT GONE" Stacy yelled "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" she ran out the room and into her bedroom and slammed the door. _

_Sam's heart was breaking into so many pieces. He turned to see Stevie standing in the corner with tears streaming down his face. He went a touched his shoulder and Stevie pulled away._

_"YOU SENT THEM ON THAT STUPID TRIP" Stevie yelled "YOU MADE THEM GO!"_

_"No I didn't Stevie" Sam said shaking his head "dad planned this trip months ago for their anniversary I just made it so dad can take this week off work."_

_"I heard you tell dad he had to go on this trip" he said sobbing at this point._

_"Yeah I told him that if he didn't mom was going to be so angry with him because she was really looking forward to this trip."_

_Stevie broke down and fell to the floor and Sam sat next to him comforting him._

_"What are we going to do Sammy?" Stevie asked "who's going to take care of us now?"_

_"Everything will be alright Stevie" Sam said crying "I will take care of everything."_

**~End of Flashback~**

So Sam Evans is now running the family business and taking care of his now ten year old brother and sister. Even though they have gotten into the routine of things and getting back to a sense of normalcy, some things are not going as planned. Sam is having a very difficult time running the business and running the household. He has moved back to the family's estate with the kids even though he kept his apartment. He has been working non-stop to ensure his clients that through this tragic time he would still be in control and nothing has changed except for who would be running the company. Sure it was difficult to transition from helping with the company to now running it so abruptly but with the help of Noah, Artie, Mike and a new executive Blaine everything went smoother than ever. He wished he could say the same thing for his home life. Stevie and Stacy took their parents death very difficult and they did not want to listen to anybody other than Sam. Sam tried to be there like before but work demanded a lot of his time so he had to hire a nanny for them. They hated the idea and they were not afraid to tell Sam that. The first nanny he hired quit the very next day due to a few pranks the kids decided to play on her. The second nanny he hired lasted one month. She wasn't deterred by the pranks and she also found Sam very handsome so she was determined to stay but Stevie and Stacy finally got her to quit when they almost set her on fire. Sam was so angry with them for that;

"You could have killed that poor woman" he said pacing back and forth "you are not even supposed to be playing with matches."

"We were not going to really set on fire" Stacy said looking very innocent.

"She agreed to play Joan of Arc with us" Stevie said "it's not our fault she didn't know Joan of Arc got burned at the stake" he chuckled.

Sam hated to laugh because he wanted them to know how serious this was but he couldn't help it "listen you guys are really going to have to do better with this nanny situation."

"Why can't you watch us Sammy?" Stacy said.

"Because I have to work Stace in order to keep a roof over your head and clothes on your backs and food in your tummy, I have to pay for your school and not to mention the fact that you want every brand new toy that comes out and I want to buy that for you do you understand?"

"Yeah Sammy I guess" she said.

"So I need for you guys to ease up a bit on the next nanny please."

"Ok" they said in unison.

"Thank you guys" he said "I love you both you know that right."

"Yeah we know Sammy" they said.

"Good now go get ready for school Finn is taking you today because I have to head in to work early to interview a new nanny."

"Ok will you be home for dinner?" Stevie asked.

"That's the plan" he said grabbing his keys "see you two later."

"Bye Sam" they said.

The drive to the office was Sam quiet time that he loved so much. With all the stresses and craziness that surrounds his life on a regular basis the drive to work sooths him and he cherishes that time he has to himself. He loves to listen to cd's he makes for certain moods he's in (and yes he may be rich but he still enjoys the simple things like making and listening to his CD's) he puts in a cd and starts to sing along and bobbing his head;

(It Never Rains in Southern California by Tony! Toni! Tone)

**_It never rains in southern California _**

**_I haven't seen your face in a year _**

**_I can't wait till I get there _**

**_Just to kiss and squeeze and hug _**

**_Girl you know the rest 'cause they tell me _**

**_It never rains in southern California _**

**_It never rains in southern California _**

Sam had a deep love for old school R&B which started when he was in middle school. He just loved the smooth sounds and he was a sucker for love.

**_Maybe I'll take the flight out tonight _**

**_And you can pick me up about 8 _**

**_I don't know what airline girl _**

**_But I know it won't be late 'cause they tell me _**

**_It never rains in southern California _**

**_It never rains in southern California_**

By the time he reaches the office he is in a good mood. He feels like today is going to be a good day. He walks to his office greeting everyone he passes with that gorgeous smile of his. When he reaches his office he sits at his desk, takes off his jacket and pages his assistant.

"Rachel I am ready to start the day so bring me coffee and my messages and appointments please."

"Right away Mr. Evans" she said.

Sam looked through a few e-mails and Rachel brought everything he asked for.

"Oh Rachel, can you ask Blaine to come to my office please?"

"Yes sir" she said going back to her desk.

A few moments later there was a knock on his door. He looked up to see Blaine standing there.

"Come in man" he said smiling "how are you?"

"I'm good man" Blaine said "just working hard for the man."

"Would I be considered the man?"

"Most definitely" he laughed "you are definitely the man in this situation."

"Well as long as the work gets done then I will take that role" Sam said.

"So what's up?" Blaine asked taking a seat.

"I wanted to ask you more about the person you recommended for the nanny position. You said she was a teacher right?"

"Yeah she was a teacher and she is great with kids."

"How well do you know her?"

"She's my best friend and she just moved out here a few months ago and she really needs a job. Trust me Sam you are going to love her she loves children and she is just a good person with a kind heart and Great Spirit."

"Wow Blaine if I didn't know any better I would think you are in love with her."

"I do love her but she is just a friend because you know I am not into chicks" he smirked "but if I were I would definitely be in love with her."

"Well I trust you and I am going to talk to her today" he said "you did tell her what time?"

"I did and she will be here" Blaine got up to leave when he sees her walking in "as a matter of fact here she comes now."

Sam looks up to see the most beautiful woman he has ever seen walking towards his office. She had the most gorgeous brown eyes, her lips were so plump and juicy looking and with the gloss she had on they looked even extra juicy. Her body was amazing and her curves were treacherous and Sam felt himself react instantly. Sam was brought out of his trance when he heard Blaine call his name.

"Sam Evans I want you to meet my best friend Miss Mercedes Jones."

_Yes Sam thought today is definitely going to be a good day._

**A/N: So that was Sam and his story what do you think? Please let us know what you think of this story remember your reviews gives us life and it motivates us to write more. Up next Mercedes and Sam interaction and more.**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or any of the characters I'm just borrowing them to entertain you.**

**A/N: So here is another chapter and this is the SamCedes interaction and we hope you enjoy it. Feel free to let us know what you think of our little story it will be so greatly appreciated and motivating.**

**No Need to Run**

_Ladij & Zeejack_

Mercedes extended her hand to Sam "it's nice to meet you Mr. Evans" _I am going to kill Blaine why did he not warn me how fine this man is? I would have taken more time with my appearance if I would have known I was meeting this sexy ass man. _

Sam shook her hand and looked deep into her eyes "please call me Sam" _her skin is so soft and she smells so good. What is that honey and vanilla? Whatever it is it's so intoxicating._

"Ok Sam" she smiled "uh Sam."

_He loved hearing his name roll off her lips it was like a beautiful song sung by a beautiful woman with the most beautiful voice. _

"Yes Miss Jones" he said softly.

"Can I have my hand back please?" she said with a slight giggle. _You can have my hand or any other part of my body if you want._

Sam turned a slight shade of pink when he noticed he still had her hand "oh I-I am so s-sorry Miss Jones I-I didn't m-mean to-"

"It's ok" she said smiling "you're a very busy man and you probably have a lot on your mind. And please call me Mercedes."

"Yeah that's it" Sam said walking back around to his seat needing to create some distance between them so he could focus "please have a seat Mercedes."

_My name coming off his lips makes me feel things I should not be feeling for a man I just met and who could be my potential boss, but I can't help the way I feel. Speaking of lips, his is the most beautiful I've ever seen._

Blaine looked at Sam and smiled _he's a goner he thought. _He clears his throat "uh Sam I'm going to go back to work now."

"Oh ok Blaine" Sam said as he realizes Blaine is still in the room.

"Mercedes come by my office once you finish up here" he said.

"Sure Blaine" she gave him a slight wave and smile.

"So Miss Jones" Sam spoke.

"Mercedes" she replied.

"I'm sorry Mercedes why don't you tell me about yourself" Sam said sitting up giving her his full attention. _Like what is your favorite sexual position?_

"Not a lot to tell actually, I'm 24 years old and I was a fourth grade teacher in Lima, Ohio. I love children and that's pretty much it" _I find you very attractive and I wouldn't mind seeing you naked._

"What University did you attend?" he asked.

"Ohio State University" she said.

"Good school" he said "so what made you want to become a teacher?"

"I really love being around kids and molding young minds" she said "one day I would love to have a house full of kids."

"That is amazing" he said _I would be happy to help you practice making those kids. _"So you know that there are two children involved for this job?"

"Yes I understand that" she said "and I have no problem with that."

"Also I need you to know that this is a live in position you will have to be there for the kids at all times" he said _and a great reason for me to see that sexy ass of hers every day._

"Now that I was unaware of" she said shocked "are you sure that is necessary?" _Me being around this man in his house is trouble waiting to happen but what fun we can have._

"Yes it is" he said "I am going to be honest with you Mercedes my siblings can be a handful. Since my parents death they have had a little trouble adjusting to new people coming in their life. They need to be able to get used to you being there."

"I see" she said "well I don't think that should be a problem. I've dealt with all kinds of children before and I've been able to handle things." _Just like I would be able to handle all of you. Those lips, those eyes, those arms, and everything else…God what is going on with me? What is this man doing to me? I just got out of a relationship and here I am basically sexing this man up right here in his office….Mmmm what we could do on that desk._

Mercedes was so caught up in her thoughts she did not even see Sam come around the desk and sit directly in front of her. He waved his hand in her face to get her attention and she practically jumped out of her skin.

"Are you going to hit me?" she asked in a panicked stricken voice with her eyes bugged out of her head.

"What? No" he said shocked "I would never do that."

"Oh ok" she said trying to calm herself down. _Calm down every man is not Anthony, every man is not Anthony. _She said over and over again. She had to remind herself of that fact so she could learn to trust men again.

"Are you ok?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Yes I am" she said "you just sacred me I didn't see you walk over here."

"I'm sorry I scared you" he said "I think I have heard enough."

"I didn't get the job did I?" she asked.

"Oh you got the job" he said "I would love for you to come over tonight for dinner to meet Stevie and Stacy."

"I would love too and thank you so much Mr. Evans."

"Sam"

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Sam."

"Oh yes" she smiled "I would have to have dinner and meet your siblings Sam."

"Great I will have my driver come pick you up at around six."

"I can get there on my own" she said "just give the address."

"No that's ok" he assured her "it's quite a long drive out there and I would feel more comfortable about having him drive you there."

"Ok" she agreed "I'll give you the address."

"Oh I know Blaine address quite well since I used to live there."

"What you used to stay with Blaine? Are you and him-"

Sam catching on to what she was trying to say "No, no we are not or ever been together. I'm not gay" he said "I own that building he lives in."

"Oh well then I guess you do know where it is" she said laughing.

"Yeah I guess I do" _I could hear that laugh all day. _"I will see you at dinner then."

"Yes I'll be there" she said getting up and extending her hand "thank you Sam I really appreciate this opportunity."

He shook her hand "your so welcome Mercedes."

_Damn he got big hands and big feet I wonder what else he got that's big? Mercedes stop it he is now your boss snap out of it._

Uh Mercedes" Sam said.

"Yes Sam" she said softly.

"Can I have my hand back please?" he said giving her his lop sided grin.

She blushed and released his hand "oh I'm so sorry" she said."

"Not a problem." _You don't ever have to let me go, I'd rather prefer you didn't. _"Would you like me to walk you to Blaine's office?"

"Oh no I think I can find him on my own thank you" _if I spend one more minute in this man's presence I am going to rip his clothes right off of his body. _"Bye Sam."

"Bye Mercedes" _I hate for you to leave but I love to see you walk away damn that ass. _

Mercedes could sense he was staring at her so she quickly turned her head to see that he was indeed staring. Sam quickly turned away hoping she did not see him looking. She smiled and kept on walking to Blaine's office. _I am going to be in so much trouble in that house with that man. _Once she reached Blaine's office she didn't even knock she just walked in and sat in the chair in front of him with her arms folded. Blaine looked up from his computer;

"Mercedes" he said looking at her confused "is there a problem?"

"Yes Blaine you are the problem."

"Me what did I do?"

"Why didn't you tell me that my boss was one of People's Sexiest Men Alive?"

"So you think Sam is sexy?"

"You know good and damn well I would think Sam was sexy and you gave me no warning at all. I would have dressed better or something."

"Mercedes please you look amazing and I know Sam thought so too."

"Whatever Blaine" she said "that man probably got women throwing it at him on the regular."

"Just because they throw it don't mean he catches it" Blaine smirked.

"Well I will not be throwing anything at him since he is my boss now" she said smiling.

"So you got the job" Blaine said smiling "I knew you would. This job is perfect for you and it gets you back to doing the thing you love and that's being around kids."

"Exactly"

"No more sitting around the house waiting on some job not even worth your time to call you back."

"Exactly"

"And no more sitting thinking about that no good boyfriend of yours anymore."

"Blaine"

"Mercedes" he said rolling his eyes "you know how I feel about him and I will not mince my words when it comes to him."

"I know" she said softly "but if you didn't want me to stay with you anymore you could have told me."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"This job is a live in position."

"I had no idea" Blaine said "Sam never told me that. So I am losing my roommate?"

"Looks like it" she said.

"Well I hope either you have the weekends off or Sam is going to be seeing a lot of me in his house because I just got you back in my life and there is no way in hell I'm going to let you go again."

Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at how her best friend was acting "well I'm going to go and get some packing done since I don't actually know when he wants me to start. By the way I am going to have dinner with him tonight so I can meet the children."

"Oh well that's good" Blaine said "from what I know about them from Sam they are a handful."

"Yeah he told me" she said getting up to leave "I guess I am going to have to show them the Mercedes charm."

"They'll love you like everybody else" he said walking her to the door "I'll see you at home."

"Yeah see ya."

Mercedes made her way back to the apartment and started packing just like she said she would. From what she got from her meeting with Sam today he likes to move fast and you need to always be prepared around him. She was putting some things in her bag when she came across a picture of her and Anthony. She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at it. She would be lying if she say a part of her didn't miss him but that part was quickly overshadowed by all the hurt and pain he put her through and she tore the picture up and threw it away.

"You will not hurt me again Anthony" she said to herself "I am stronger than you and the memories of you."

She continued packing. At five o'clock she started getting ready for dinner with the Evans family. She pulled out a simple black wrap dress and a pair of black heels. She jumped in the shower and made sure to make sure every part of her skin had lotion on it so she wouldn't be ashy. She curled her hair with loose curls and brushed them to frame her face. She applied light make up and gloss. She didn't want to over-due it because it was not a date this was her going to her new bosses house to meet the kids she was about to start taking care of. She put on her earrings and necklace and went to the living room to wait for her ride. At 5:50 she realized she didn't have anything to take to the house. Her mother told her never go over to anyone's home empty handed so she ran in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Blaine's wine "I'll buy him another one." Just then the doorbell rung and Mercedes went to open the door and a tall man stood there.

"Miss Jones I'm Finn and I am here to take you to the Evans Estate."

"Ok I'm ready" she said "and please call me Mercedes."

"Ok Mercedes" he said smiling "the car is right this way."

"Right behind you" she said.

_No he did not send a limo to pick me up._

Finn led her to the car and she got in "there is bottled water and juice in the fridge back there if you're thirsty."

"Thank you" she said.

Finn put up the partition to allow Mercedes some privacy. She immediately called Blaine.

"Hello" he answered.

"Do you know he sent a limo to pick me up?"

"Mercedes he is a billionaire what kind of car do you think he would send to pick you up."

Mercedes never really thought of the fact that he was indeed a billionaire but he was. _I'm working for a freakin billionaire AHHHHHH! _

"Mercedes are you still there?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah I am" she said "I have never been in a limo before."

"Well knowing Sam you will be doing a lot of things you never done before."

"That sound exciting and scary at the same time" she laughed "but I am up for trying new things."

"Well get ready sista cause you are about to take the journey of your life."

"I am very ready" she said smiling.

She talked to Blaine until she felt the car slowing down. When she looked out the window she saw this huge house and lots of land surrounding it. When she stepped out the car she was floored by the beauty of her surroundings. _I'm going to be staying here? This is beautiful. _She couldn't help but to twirl around to take in the breathtaking view. When she spun back around she was met with those beautiful green eyes that has been in her thoughts from the moment she saw them.

"Mr. Evans" she said "I mean Sam, you love scaring me I see."

Sam couldn't help but laugh _she is so cute when she's scared _"not my intentions Mercedes I promise you that. Welcome to our home. You look nice" _that dress is sexy as hell and it shows off every curve and her breast are amazing I wanna stick my head in between them….Sam calm the hell down she is the kids nanny._

"Thank you" she said smiling "your home is very beautiful from what I see from here."

"Well I'll take you on a tour after dinner" he said "I would do it now but my chef Santana Lopez gets a bit testy if we are late and her food gets cold."

"Ok no problem" she said smiling "I brought you this" handing him the bottle of wine."

"Wow this is my favorite how did you know?" he smiled.

_Damn him and that smile _"to be honest I had no idea I just grabbed it out of Blaine's wine rack."

"Must've been a bottle I left because Blaine is not a wine drinker."

"I thought that too but I assumed he started drinking it once he moved out here" she said laughing.

_That laugh is so freakin sexy he thought._

"So are you ready to meet Stevie and Stacy?"

"Yes I am very excited to meet them."

"They are in the TV room so come on in" he extended his arm to her and she graciously accepted it.

_Damn this man works out she thought his arms are hard as a rock. Damn he is sexy and he smells good to._

He led her to the room where the children were. He cleared his throat;

"Stevie, Stacy I want you to meet someone."

"Well we don't want to meet them" Stevie said.

"Stevie get over here now" Sam said slightly raising his voice "and you too Stacy."

The two children slowly got up and walked over to where Sam and Mercedes were standing.

"Stevie, Stacy this is Miss Mercedes Jones" he said.

Mercedes extended her hand to Stevie "it's nice to meet you."

Stevie just stared at her hand and back at her and went and sat back down.

Sam was about to yell at Stevie and Mercedes stopped him "it's ok" she said "he just needs to get to know me" she smiled at Sam.

_Damn even her trying to calm me down makes me want to grab her and take her straight to my room and fuck her into the mattress. Snap out of it Sam she is your brother and sisters nanny now._

She squatted down so she was at Stacy's eye level

_OH DAMN! he thought look at that ass. Please get up, please get up._

"Hello Stacy how are you?"

"Good" she said rolling her eyes.

"I like that necklace you got on it's very pretty."

"Thank you" she said with a small smile "Sammy gave it to me."

"Well Sammy has good taste" she said standing up.

"I like your dress" Stacy said "it's very pretty."

"Why thank you Stacy" she smiled.

"So are we all ready to eat?" Sam asked.

"I am" Stacy said.

"So am I" Mercedes said.

"Stevie" Sam said looking to his brother who was pouting on the couch.

"Yeah whatever" he said getting up and walking right passed everyone and headed to the dining room.

Sam mouthed 'sorry' to Mercedes as he grabbed Stacy's hand and led the both of them to the dining room. Dinner was a pleasant experience for everyone. Even though Stevie never spoke a word he just stabbed at his food and glared over at Mercedes. Sam and Stacy did their best to keep a nice conversation going throughout dinner.

"Dinner was delicious" Mercedes said.

"I'll make sure I let Santana know" Sam said "she would love to hear that you enjoyed it."

"I really did" she assured him.

"You'll get to meet her and the rest of the staff this weekend when you move in."

"So I start on-"

"Monday" he said "so you can have the weekend to get settled. Is that ok?"

"That's fine" she said.

"Stacy, Stevie it's time to do homework" he said.

"I'm going to need help with mine" Stevie said in a low growl.

"I can help you with it Stevie" Mercedes said.

"No Sam will help me."

"Why don't you let Mercedes help you Stevie" Sam said "I got a few calls to make so we can have movie time."

"I'll wait till you finish" he said.

"Mercedes was a teacher and I am sure she could help you better than I could."

"Fine" Stevie jumped up "if you're going to force me to talk to her then fine."

"Oh I don't have to help you sweetheart" Mercedes said rolling her neck "I was offering to be nice but if you don't want my help then fine."

"Excuse me" Stevie said "you work for me and you do not get to talk to me that way."

"STEVIE!" Sam yelled.

Mercedes put her hand up to stop Sam "correction I work for your brother by taking care of you. Until your name is on my paycheck then I can talk to you any way I please. Now I will always respect you as long as you respect me."

Stevie was stunned silent by what she said but he was not ready to back down just yet "whatever I don't need your help I'll figure it out on my own" with that he stormed out of the room with Stacy right behind him.

"I am so sorry Mercedes" Sam said "I would understand if you want to leave and never come back."

"It's going to take much more than a hurt and grieving child for me to leave. He just needs time to adjust to me and realize I'm not going anywhere and he will come around."

Sam smiled "thank you for not giving up on him he really is a good kid."

"I'm sure he is Sam he is just hurting right now."

Sam smiled at how understanding she was being "so would you like the tour now?"

"How about we wait till the weekend when it's daytime and I have on more comfortable shoes. Plus I should be going so you can have movie night."

"You're welcome to join us."

"No I don't think that is such a great idea" she said "they need you right now and it would be hard on Stevie if I cut in on his family time."

"Maybe you're right" Sam said "well at least let me take you home."

"Sam you have movie night" she said.

"By the time they finish their homework and get ready for bed I'll be back and ready for movie night."

"Are you sure because I don't want to be the reason for you missing movie night with Stevie and Stacy because that would only piss them off with me."

"I promise Mercedes I will be back in plenty of time."

"Ok then let's go" she said.

"Let me go tell Kurt and Tina to keep an eye on them and I'll be ready to go."

"Ok" she said watching him walk away. _Mmmm he got a sexy ass too. Lord Jesus help me having to be in this house with that man is truly going to be a test._

As promised Sam came jogging down and led her out to the car. He opened her door and helped her inside. She gave him a smile and he closed the door. He got in and started the car and drove off. They drove in silence for a while until Sam turned on the radio. He grabbed a cd out of the middle console and put it in. Mercedes was surprised to hear the song he was playing it was one of her favorites. Sam started humming along with the song and then started singing it softly;

(Can We Talk by Tevin Campbell)

**_Last night I, I saw you standing, and I started, started pretending_**

**_That I knew you and you knew me too. And just like a woman you were_**

**_Too shy, but you weren't the only cause so was I _**

**_And I dreamed of you ever since. Now I built up my confidence_**

**_Girl next, next time you come my way I'll know just what to say_**

**_[Hook:]_**

**_Can we talk for a minute Girl I want to know your name?_**

**_Can we talk for a minute Girl I want to know your name? _**

_Wow he got a nice voice she thought. _She didn't realize that she even started singing along with him.

**_I started to write you letters, but I wanted to be more clever_**

**_I wanted to get down and sweet talk you. But just like a baby I could not talk_**

**_And I tried to come closer but could not walk. And I think of it every night_**

**_How I just could not get it right oh if we ever come close again,_**

**_I know what I'll say then_**

**_[Hook:]_**

**_Can we talk for a minute Girl I want to know your name_**

**_Can we talk for a minute Girl I want to know your name_**

Sam smiled but kept his eyes on the road not wanting to make her notice that he was looking at her. _She is stunning and that voice damn is it anything this woman can't do._

**_[Break:]_**

**_Oh girl. One more chance with you again I will not let it go oh, oh please_**

**_Give me just one more chance for love._**

**_[Hook:]_**

**_Can we talk for a minute Girl I want to know your name_**

**_Can we talk for a minute Girl I want to know your name_**

Sam couldn't take it anymore he had to say something "you have an amazing voice."

"Thank you" she said shyly "I never would've guessed you liked that song."

"I am an old school R&B junkie" he said "I love it."

"Surprising" she said.

"Just like your voice" he said "have you ever tried doing it professionally?"

"No" she said shaking her head "I sing as a hobby and for church."

"Well I'm sure many of souls got saved after hearing that voice" he said giving her that signature smile.

"I'm not too sure about that but that was very nice of you say."

"I only speak the truth."

They pulled up to the brownstone and Sam stopped the car and quickly jumped out of the car and went to open the door for Mercedes and helped her out of the car.

"Thank you" she said with a small smile.

"So I will have someone come and pick up your things and bring it to the house on Friday" he said.

"Sounds good" she said "you know I failed to ask you about my pay."

"You will be compensated greatly I promise but we will talk about it on Friday when you get to the house and sign all the paperwork."

"Ok" she said "you better go so you won't miss movie night."

"Yeah" he said still not moving.

"Yeah" she said not moving.

They stood there looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours until they were broken out of their trance by Blaine opening the door.

"Hey Sam, Mercedes" he said smiling "what's going on?"

"Nothing much" Sam said stepping back "just dropping Mercedes off."

"Oh" he said "so you wanna come in for some coffee?"

"No" Sam said "I gotta get home for movie night."

"Oh ok well I'll see you at work."

"Yeah" he said "and I'll see you on Friday Mercedes."

"Yes I'll see you Friday" Mercedes said smiling.

Sam turned and walked to the car got in and drove away. Mercedes turned to walk in the house and she threw her hand up to Blaine;

"Not. One. Word" she said walking right pass Blaine.

"I wasn't going to say a word" Blaine said smiling knowingly.

**A/N: So there you have tell us what you think. What do you think about Sam and Mercedes first interaction? What do you think about Stevie and Stacy's reaction to Mercedes? Up next Mercedes moves in the Evans Estate.**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Welcome Home Mercedes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee if I did Sam and Mercedes….well you know the rest.**

**_A/N: Hi, its ZeeJack here and I just want to say thank you to for all the reviews, favorites and follows. We really appreciate them and you guys. I hope you enjoy the chapter and blessings to all of you. : )_**

_Hey all LadiJ here and its Moving Day for Mercedes into the Evans home. I hope you all enjoy this and please let us know what you think. We love the love you guys are showing this story and we hope he can entertain you. So Read & Enjoy! _

**Much Love**

**_No Need to Run_**

_ZeeJack & LadiJ _

Friday morning Mercedes was packing up the last of her things that she was taking to the Evans Estate. Sam had some professional movers come to bring her things to the house. He also took that day off to help her and go over her contract and all the legal papers. The movers were there promptly at 9:00 A.M to start loading the truck and since Mercedes didn't have that much stuff it was pretty quick. By 11:00 A.M everything was packed and ready to go. Blaine was there to help and to say goodbye.

"You know you didn't have to miss work for this" she said.

"I'm still going" he assured her "I'm just going in late and staying later that's all besides our boss understood that I wanted to be here to send off my roommate that he is stealing away from me."

Mercedes laughed "well you know you are welcome at the house anytime "our boss" already said it was ok."

"Like I was gonna stay away" he said "I want you to continue with what we started every day."

"I will Blaine" she said.

"Promise me."

"I promise I will continue your plan."

"And I will come up on the weekends to teach you more techniques."

"Ok" she said "I'll look forward to that."

**~Flashback~**

**Two Months Ago**

_"Mercedes are you going to finally tell me what's going on with you?"_

_Mercedes looked at Blaine shocked and confused "what are you talking about Blaine?"_

_"Mercedes something is going on and I want to know now" he said with his voice slightly raised "you show up at my door at three o'clock in the morning two weeks ago with bags in hand saying you need a place to stay and then I see bruises on your neck and arm. I want to hear it from you, what is going on?"_

_Mercedes knew she needed to tell Blaine she at least owed him that for showing up at his doorstep unannounced and he taking her in no questions asked. "Anthony has been hitting me" she whispered._

_Blaine could not believe what he was hearing. This was his best friend and he had no idea this was going on. _

_"Blaine please say something" she said looking into his eyes. She saw the anger in them._

_"How long has this been going on?" he said softly_

_"For about two years" she said dropping her head._

_"TWO YEARS!" he yelled and jumped up from the table "he was doing this before I left Lima and you didn't tell me?"_

_Tears were flowing from her eyes at this point "I thought I could handle it and he would change."_

_"Mercedes it is not your job to change that monster. He is a grown ass man and he made the decision to put his hands on you" he said "I can't believe you stuck around that long."_

_"I know I was stupid."_

_"No you're not stupid Mercedes" he said grabbing her hand "you were just in love with an asshole."_

_Mercedes cracked a slight smile "yeah that he was but I should have told someone what was going on."_

_"Yes you should have" he said "why didn't you come to me?"_

_"You were finally getting out of Lima and doing what you loved and I didn't want to burden you with my fucked up life."_

_"You could never be a burden to me Mercedes" he said "so what finally made you leave?"_

_"He came home one day from work angry because he got passed over for another promotion and he said it was my fault because I did not support him and he punched me in the face."_

_Blaine gasped in shock;_

_"He then started choking me until I passed out. When I woke up he was in the bed sleep so I grabbed a bag I had previously packed as an emergency bag for situations like this and I left." _

_"I am so sorry Cedes" he said "if you would have told me when I was in Lima I would have fucked him up."_

_Mercedes laughed loud this time "I know you would have Blaine and I do appreciate you letting me stay here."_

_"You know I will always take care of you" he said "and starting tomorrow I am going to teach you how to take care of yourself."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I am going to train you in self-defense."_

_"Are you serious?" she asked._

_"I'm very serious" he said "nobody else is going to make you a victim ever again."_

_Hearing the word victim struck a chord with Mercedes and she knew at that moment that she did not want to ever be called that again. She was tired of being scared and out of control "you know what Blaine I would love for you to train me."_

_"Great" he said._

_"I want to change my entire life around starting with this" she said standing up "from this moment the old Mercedes Jones is gone. I will do things that make me happy, I will do things I never ever thought I'd do, I will take chances in this life and I will not be afraid of anybody or anything ever again."_

_"That's what I'm talking about" Blaine said "Mercedes Jones welcome to LIVING LIFE!"_

**~End of Flashback~**

Mercedes and Blaine said their goodbyes as the movers were putting her last things in the truck. Finn was there waiting to take her to her new home. Mercedes climbed into the car after one last wave to Blaine and she was off.

_Who would have thought that me Mercedes Jones would be on her way to start a new life in a mansion living and working for a billionaire. And not just any billionaire but a sexy ass billionaire whose body is just downright sinful with his clothes on I could just imagine how rude his sexy ass looks with his clothes off. Mercedes Jones calm your horny ass down Sam Evans is your boss and your job is to take care of the children not him…even though I could take….STOP IT GIRL he is your boss._

"I know what would take my mind off Sam" she said pulling out her phone dialing a number.

"Hello"

"Hey mama" she said.

"Mercedes baby how are you doing?"

"I'm good mama" she said "as a matter of fact I'm great. How are you?"

"I'm good now that I'm talking to you. How's New York? How's Blaine?"

"New York is amazing and Blaine is doing so well for himself and I got a job."

"Oh Mercedes that is wonderful, I'm so proud of you" she said "what kind of job us it?"

"I am working as a nanny for a very rich man."

"Wow Mercedes is it someone we know?"

"Yeah I think you might have heard of him but if I tell you, you can't tell anybody."

"Who am I going to tell besides your father? I sure as hell won't tell that no good Anthony. Do you know he had the audacity to call me mama the other day at the grocery store? I told his ass off right there if he thinks he can hit my baby and I'm supposed to be nice to him he got another damn thing coming."

"Mama-"

"It took a long time for me to calm down when you called me crying talking about you had to leave town because of his punk ass."

"Mama-"

"And child your father still wants to kill him. The day he came over here demanding we tell him where you were, your father grabbed his shotgun and I literally had to stand in front of that boy for him not to shoot him. As you can expect that was the last time he showed up on this porch."

"MAMA" Mercedes yelled "no more talking about Anthony I have moved on from him and he will not invade my conversation or my thoughts. Now do you want to hear who I'm working for or not?"

"Ok baby I'm sorry" she said "who is this rich man you're working for?"

"Samuel Evans" she said smiling.

She heard her mom gasp and then she heard clicking "oh Cedes that man is fine" she said "I just Googled him and honey he is sexy and it says here he is single too."

"Yes mama I know" she said laughing "he is very good looking and I don't know about the single part."

"Well I am proud of you baby I know you would be great for those kids."

"Thanks mama I hope so."

"You will" she said "but don't work so hard you don't get a chance to enjoy your life. Get out there and date so one day before I'm too old I'll have some grandbabies."

"Ok mom."

"And I wouldn't object to some Sam Evans grandbabies if he's a good man."

"Ok mama I gotta go."

"You can ignore me if you want but if I were you I would have a hard time being around that man and not want to practice making some babies."

_She had no idea that I was already feeling the exact way about being around Sam. _"I'll call you later mom bye."

"Bye baby."

Mercedes felt the car slowing down and she looked out the window to see the familiar view that still amazed her. When the car stopped Finn came around and opened the door;

"Welcome home Miss Jones."

"Mercedes" she said.

"Oh sorry Welcome home Mercedes" he corrected.

"Thank you Finn."

Sam emerged from the house looking very casual in jeans and t-shirt and tennis shoes.

_Damn he even looks good in jeans and a t-shirt this man cannot be real._

"Mercedes" he said walking up to her "you made it."

"Yup" she said "Finn got me here safe and sound."

"Well I am glad" he said looking her up and down "you look lovely." _Does everything she own show off her breast like that? God I hope so. _

"Thank you" she said blushing. _And you look good enough to lick._

"Shall I show you to where you'll be staying?" he asked.

"Sure I would like that."

Finn had pulled the few bags she had in the trunk out so Sam went and grabbed them;

"Follow me" he said. He led her into the house up the stairs down this long hallway until they reached a huge door and on the wall was a gold name plate and it had Mercedes Suite on it.

"Wow" she said "I guess I can always find my room" she laughed.

"That's what we want" he said smiling as he opened the door.

Mercedes let out an audible gasp when she saw her room. It was bigger than her apartment back in Lima. The first thing she noticed was the huge king sized four post bed with the purple and white bedding. The bed was on its own pedestal so you had two stairs that led to the bed. Then she noticed the sitting area across the room. It was like her own living room with bookshelves full of books and DVD's. She saw the huge flat screen on the wall and smiled bright she knew a whole lot of movies would be watched on that.

"Please go look around and let me know if it is to your liking" he said smiling.

So she did just that walking into what she thought was a bathroom but it turned out to be her walk-in closet. _OMG I have died and gone to heaven. I am going to have to seriously go shopping to fill up this closet but I sure as hell don't mind that at all. _

Sam watched her as she marveled at the closet and that made him smile. He went to sit her bags down and he tripped over the side of the chair and dropped one of her suitcases and the clasp broke and everything fell out. He was so embarrassed he quickly tried to pick everything up before she came back when he noticed that this suitcase was full of her underwear. He picked up a pair of red and black panties and unconsciously licked his lips. _I bet these look so sexy on her. I know they probably barely cover that sexy ass of hers. _He picked up another pair of black lacy panties. _I would love to see her in these just so I could rip them right off of her. _

Mercedes walked out the closet to see Sam squatting down picking up her underwear. Usually she would be freaked out to see a guy rambling through her underwear like that but with Sam sitting like that she could not get over how sexy his ass was. _Lord it should be a sin for a man's ass to look that good in jeans. I wanna go over there and just give it a squeeze._

Mercedes cleared her voice and Sam jumped up startled and embarrassed that he was caught going through her personal items.

"I-I w-was just t-trying to p-pick up b-because I d-dropped" Sam stammered.

Mercedes laughed at how beet red his face was "Sam breathe."

He took a deep breath and calmed down;

"Now what were you trying to say?" she asked.

"I accidently dropped your suitcase and broke the clasp and all your belongings fell out and I was trying to pick everything up before you came back" he said "I will buy you a new suitcase I promise."

"It's ok Sam you don't have to do that" she said going to pick up the last of her things "it was old anyway. I'll get another one."

"No I broke it and I will replace it."

"No really Sam it's ok" she said grabbing his hand "it was already broken" she realized that she had his hand and quickly let it go.

"If you're sure" he said.

"I am" she assured him.

"So how do you like your suite?"

"I love it" she said smiling brightly "how did you know my favorite color was purple?"

"I got a little help from Blaine" he said "he also told me what types of movies and books you liked to read so I was able to stock up your shelves with things you would want to read or watch."

"Well that was very nice of you" she said.

"I also know you love music and so you have a stereo system inside here" he opened the cabinet to show a huge stereo with an old school vibe but all the new school gadgets. "And this is the cool part" he had a device in his hand "now say your full name."

"Mercedes Jones."

"I just set your voice control. Everything in this room is now set to your voice from the lights, to the TV, and the stereo" he said smiling "say a command."

"Like what?" she asked confused.

"Say lights off."

"Lights off" she said and all the lights went off "Oh my goodness that is awesome. Lights on" and all the lights came back on.

"And you can do that with everything even open and close your shades."

"This so amazing" she said "I have never seen anything like this before."

"This was all Stevie's doing" he said "he saw it on a movie and thought it was the coolest thing and he went and did research and saw you could really have this technology in your house he begged me to get it for the house and as you see I did but it turned out to be really cool."

"So is your voice programmed in here too?"

"No" he said "only the occupant of the room has the voice control of their room."

"Oh ok."

"Would you like to see the rest of the house now?" he asked.

"Sure I would love to" she said smiling.

He showed her where all the bedrooms were and the kitchen, the gym, the game room, his office, the pool area and the back yard and garden area.

"You have a very beautiful home Sam."

"Thank you Mercedes" he said "my parents loved this house and I plan on keeping it around for a very long time."

"Your parents would be very proud if you."

"Thank you" he said giving her a small smile "well we should get your paperwork signed and everything else you need."

"What do you mean everything else I need?"

"You'll see" he said grabbing her hand "come on."

He took her inside and they went to his office "have a seat" he said going into his file cabinet to pull out a folder with her name on it. He sat at his desk and pulled out the contracts. "So I have several forms for you to sign."

"Ok" she said.

"First things first is the safety of the children" he said "I don't mind you disciplining them when they are wrong but I do not tolerate abuse" he said "I don't allow any person to put their hands on them." _Mmm I like this stern side of him very sexy I wonder if he is like that during sex...Mercedes chill out girl he is your boss._

"I completely understand that and I want you to know I would never lay a hand on them. I know there are other ways to handle children" she said sincerely.

"Good I am glad we both agree on that" he said "this first contract states that if is ever brought to my attention that you have in fact hit them and is found guilty then that is grounds for immediate termination and charges will be filed against you. If you agree to this you can sign and date right here on the bottom."

Mercedes read over the document and signed it.

"Now that that is out of the way we need to discuss your pay" he said "what do you think is a fair amount?"

"Well, let me ask you do I have certain hours?"

"You are required to get them off to school and pick them up and take them to their afterschool activities. I am usually home by dinner time but some days I have to stay late for work. So I would say the hours would be 7-7 and if I have to work late I'll let you know no later than 5pm."

"And what am I required to do while they are at school?"

"You get their things ready for the busy afternoon you are going to have. Stacy and Stevie are just as busy as I am sometimes" he laughed "between dance class, football practice and games, swim team, cheerleading team, baseball practice, gymnastics, and of course sleepovers it's a lot to handle and you are responsible for making sure they are in the right place on the right day."

"Wow that sounds daunting" she said.

"It could be if you're not organized but that is why we have these" he went in his drawer and pulled out an electric planner and slid it to her "this is yours and all their activities for the week are loaded up already and also my schedule is in there as well. If anything changes just put in on the date and we will automatically get it sent to our planners."

"This sounds way too complicated for me" she said shaking her head

"Not at all if you can text then you can do this. Each week you will get a copy of the kid's weekly itinerary from Kurt and you put it in your planner and everyone will get it. I will put my own schedule in each week so it will be there for you. You can also tell Santana what you want for breakfast, lunch, and dinner with this and she will have it for you. Let Tina know if you want to have your meals in your room and she will bring it to you. Every member of the staff has one of these so you can communicate with them through this. We will also have bi weekly meeting to discuss how everything is going with you and the children and discuss any new activities you would like to implement or dissolve."

"Ok well I guess I think a fair salary would be $500/weekly, with paid holidays and sick days."

Sam nodded his head and just looked at her intently;

_I must have asked for too much she thought he must think I'm trying to rip him off. Why didn't I go lower? I mean I am living rent free and he is covering the food, I am so stupid._

"I don't think that is a fair price" he said with a stern look on his face.

"What do you think is fair?" she asked trying not to appear weak in his eyes.

"I think $500 a week is fair if you are taking care of one child but we are talking about two. So I think we can do better than that so $500 per child equals $1000 a week plus paid vacations and sick days. Plus full medical benefits and a Christmas bonus. You will also be issued a credit card for expenses that occur when you are out with the children."

"What kind of expenses?" she asked.

"If they want ice cream or they want to go shopping but I must approve all shopping trips. Gas, dry cleaning bills things like that."

Mercedes sat there stunned. She never made that kind of money before and doing something she would do for free was just crazy. "Sam are you sure about that?"

"Very sure Mercedes" he said smiling "you are more than qualified to take care of my siblings and I know them too well and sometimes they can be a handful and I want you to want to stay and I am not above bribing." _I would pay you extra if she wore those black lacy….Sam calm the hell down. _

Mercedes laughed;

"I am so serious" he said "I do not want to have to interview another nanny so Mercedes Jones you are it for me-I mean you're it for the children." _Shit I hope she didn't catch that."_

"I hope I do you- I mean I hope I make you proud Sam." _Damn I hope he missed that._

I am sure you will" he said filling out the salary they agreed upon and signed it and slid it to her "if you would sign this stating you agree with the salary we discussed."

Mercedes looked it over and signed;

"This last form is a Confidentiality Agreement" he said "it is a simple form stating that the things that go on in this house will stay in this house. None of our private lives are to be leaked out to anyone ever. As a business man I hope you understand why this is important to have. I will do anything to protect my family."

"I definitely understand that and you don't have to worry about me saying anything to anyone."

"Good because if you do this agreement states that you will be required to pay me two million dollars if you do."

"Wow" she said "then I know I won't say a word because I don't think I'll ever have two million dollars to pay you" she laughed.

"That is why I made it so high" he said "and also charges will be filed for breach of contract. Do you agree to these terms?"

She nodded her head "yes I do."

He handed her the papers and she signed.

"Ok I think that's it" he said "Welcome aboard Mercedes."

"Thank you" she said "but we have one problem."

"What's that?"

"You said I was responsible for getting the kids to and from school and to their afterschool activities."

"Yes"

"I don't have a car."

"Oh" he said sitting back in his chair "that can be a problem." He got up and walked to the door "follow me."

She followed him down to what she guessed was the garage but it looked more like a warehouse with cars lined up.

"Pick one" he said.

"Excuse me."

"Pick one" he repeated "you need a car to drive and I have more than I can drive so pick one."

"I can't pick one of your cars Sam."

"Mercedes" he said staring at her deeply in her eyes "you are taking care of my brother and sister, the two most precious and important people in my life. The least I could do is to give you a car to get them to where they need to be. You do have a license?"

"Yes I do" she said.

"So pick one" he said again gesturing towards the cars.

"Sam I'm not too comfortable picking out one of your cars" she said biting her bottom lip "can you pick for me?"

_Can she get anymore adorable?_ "Sure Mercedes I'll pick one for you" he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a black Navigator "how about this one?"

Her jaw dropped to the floor "this is, this is, this is-"

"Yours" he said.

"I-I can't t-take this Sam" she stammered out "it's too much."

"Consider it a perk."

"A perk?" she said.

"Yeah a perk" he said "it's the company car."

She mulled over what Sam was saying and it did make sense to use this car. It had enough room for everybody and all their things and it is fully loaded so they will be entertained "ok the company car" she said smiling.

"Great I'll put you on my insurance" he said "and before I forget I need to give you this" he handed her a cell phone.

"I already have a cell phone" she said.

"I know but this is a direct line from me to you" he said "nobody else has this number. You press 1 and it calls me and you are to use this in emergency situations only. So I know no matter what I am doing if this phone goes off I will answer."

"Ok" she said.

"And that goes for you if that phone goes off no matter where you are you need to answer."

"I got it" she said "you might need to call it every now and then so I can get used to hearing it ring."

"We will do test calls every so often" he said "so since all the legalities are taken care of let's go meet the staff and then I will leave you alone to get settled."

"Sounds like a plan."

Sam led Mercedes back in the house and called all the staff members in the kitchen;

"Everyone I want to introduce you to the newest member of our family Miss Mercedes Jones."

"I wonder how long she's going to last?" Kurt whispered to Tina.

"She is the new nanny and I hope you all welcome her with open arms" Sam said smiling.

"Well since I have already met you twice" Finn said "I guess I'll let the others say hello first."

"So welcome to our family I'm Santana Lopez."

"You're the talented chef whose food I've been dreaming about since last week" Mercedes said extending her hand.

"I guess I am" Santana said smiling turning to look at Sam "I like this one."

"I'm glad you do" Sam said "and I know she means that because she told me that after dinner that she really enjoyed it."

"Well chica you just let Auntie Tana what you want to eat and I'll whip it right up for you."

"Thank you" Mercedes said "but I am sure I'll like whatever you make."

"Oh yeah I really like her."

"Ok Santana quit hogging her, my name is Tina and I am the head housekeeper there are a few others but I am the main one."

"Well it is very nice to meet you Tina" she said "you keep this house immaculate and I know that is not easy with two children around."

"Why thank you I try" she said she turned to Santana "oh yeah I like her too."

"I'm Kurt and I keep this house running ship-shape nothing goes on around here without my knowledge."

"I am sure you do a great job and I can't wait to see it for myself Kurt" Mercedes said extending her hand to Kurt.

He barely shook it "I will need your itinerary by Saturday so I can have everything planned by Sunday evening" he said and turned and walked away.

Mercedes crunched her face up in confusion "did I do something wrong?"

"Don't mind him he's going through a breakup."

"Kurt and Sebastian broke up?" Sam said "how come nobody told me?"

"We just found out" Finn said "he didn't want to bother anybody."

"Well we need to plan a cheer up party" Sam said.

"Just like the one you did for me when I broke up with Marley" Santana said.

"And when I broke up with Jake" Tina said.

"And me with Kitty" Finn flinched at the thought of his ex.

"We were all happy when you broke up with her" Sam said laughing.

"I know that's right" Tina said.

"That witch was just evil" Santana said "and that's coming from me."

Everybody laughed;

"So you throw parties when your employees break up with someone?" Mercedes asked Sam. _And he has the nerve to be sweet too; I know this man is going to be the death of me._

"First of all they are not my employees" he stated "we are a family."

"Who he pays for our services" Santana smirked.

"I consider them all my friends and I hope they feel the same about me."

"And we do" Tina said "we love the Evans family just like our own."

"That's amazing" Mercedes said staring at Sam before she caught herself.

That look didn't go unnoticed by Santana and Tina;

"Well we need to let Mercedes go finished getting settled" Sam said.

"Yes I have a lot to unpack" she agreed.

"Lunch will be served in an hour" Santana said.

"Would you like it in the dining room Sam?" Tina asked.

"I'll have lunch in my office Tina I have some work to do" he said.

"What about you Mercedes?"

"Can I have it in my room?" she asked.

"Sure" Tina said "I will bring it up."

"Thank you Tina I wanna be finished before the children get home."

"Oh no you don't" Sam said "you start on Monday the weekend is for you to get settled and more acquainted with the grounds and the neighborhood."

"But-"

"No but's" he said "as a matter of fact after you finish unpacking come to my office."

"Ok" she said looking nervous.

"Santana, Tina start making plans for Kurt's party" he said.

"Ok Sam" they said in unison.

"I'll take to you to your room Mercedes" he said smiling.

"Ok" she said as he led her out of the kitchen.

"Did you see that?" Tina said smiling bright.

"I did" Santana said.

"See what?" Finn asked.

"The way he was looking at her" Tina said to Finn.

"Oh that" Finn said "he is definitely infatuated by Miss Jones. I knew when he sent me to pick her up for dinner. When has Sam ever used the limo to pick up any woman? And then he insisted I make myself scarce when it was time to take her home so he had too. And I picked her up again today in the limo"

"He's got it bad" Santana said "but so does she. I saw how she was looking at him."

"So how long before they get together?" Finn said

"I give it three months" Santana said.

"So do you guys think it will last?" Finn asked.

"If he doesn't screw it up we might be looking at the next woman of the house" Tina said.

"Then I am going to stay on her good side" Finn said.

"Me too" Santana and Tina said as they all went on their way to do their work.

**A/N: So there it is what did you think? **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Moment of Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee if I did Sam and Mercedes….well you know the rest.**

**_A/N: Hi, its ZeeJack here and I just want to say thank you to for all the reviews, favorites and follows. We really appreciate them and you guys. I hope you enjoy the chapter and blessings to all of you. : )_**

_Hey all LadiJ here and as promised here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. We thank you for all your kind words. It is truly a motivator and it keeps our mojo going and the ideas flowing. Please tell us what you think. _

**Much Love**

**_No Need to Run_**

_ZeeJack & LadiJ _

Mercedes settled into her new room and gave it some DIVA flare. She put her personal photos all around the room and all her mementos from her kids back at Lima Elementary School. She really missed teaching and being around the kids but she knew there was no way she could have stayed in Lima. She called her mom to let her know that she was settled in her new place and after her mom went on and on about Evans grandbabies she decided to end that call. She then called Blaine;

"Hey Cedes, how's it going?"

"So far so great" she said excited "you should see this room it is the size of my apartment back in Lima."

"That's great, is it decorated to your liking?"

"It is" she said "and thank you for giving Sam a few tips about what I like."

"You're very welcome" he said "I couldn't let my bestie live in an ugly room. What kind of friend would I be?"

"You are the bestest friend a girl could ever ask for B."

"I know" he laughed "so have you gotten the grand tour?"

"I did and the whole house is amazing and guess what?"

"What?"

"I get paid two thousand dollars a week."

"Shut the front door" he said "I don't even get paid that much a week."

"And I get paid holidays and sick pay, full medical benefits and here's the best part, I got a car."

"What the fuck" Blaine said "how in the world did you get all that?"

"He offered" she said "I was just as stunned as you, and not just any car, but a tricked out Navigator."

"Wow Cedes that is incredible but if anybody deserves it, it's you."

"Thanks B when I get my first paycheck I am taking my bestie out to dinner to a restaurant of his choice for hooking me up with this job."

"I am so waiting for that" he happily said "we can go out like we used to do and show these New Yorkers how we get down in Lima."

"Yeah man" she said smiling.

"I hate to cut this short but I got some work to do" he said "but I'll see you tomorrow for training."

"I'll be waiting."

"Bye Cedes."

"Bye B."

There was a knock on the door;

"Come in."

Tina came in with her food on a cart;

"Where would you like your lunch set up Mercedes?"

"On the balcony please" she said.

"Alright" she said as she took the tray to the balcony and set up the food on the table "enjoy your lunch" she headed for the door but stopped "just put the tray outside the door when you're finished I'll come by later to pick it up."

"Ok thank you Tina but I can bring it to the kitchen myself" Mercedes said.

"No it's my job" Tina said "and it's my pleasure" she smiled and walked out.

"I think I'm going to like it here" she said walking on the balcony to have her lunch. She sat enjoying the beautiful day and the gorgeous view and her delicious meal. _Mercedes Jones you are very blessed._ After she finished her meal and put her empty tray outside. She was hanging up her clothes she heard a phone ringing but it wasn't hers. She looked around to see where the ringing was coming from and then she saw it was her emergency phone. She quickly answered it;

"Hello"

"It took too long to answer the phone Miss Jones" Sam said smiling.

"I'm sorry Mr. Evans but during the unpacking I buried the phone" she said slightly panicked "it won't happen again."

Sam laughed "I was joking Mercedes I was just giving you a test call like you asked for" still laughing.

Mercedes started to breathe again "thank you" she said "now I know what it sounds like."

"Exactly" he said "so have you had lunch?"

"Yes I just finished."

"How was it?"

"It was delicious."

"Great" he paused for a minute "so are you on your way to my office now?"

Mercedes completely forgot that he told her to come to his office "yes I was just about to come down there."

"Liar you forgot" he said laughing.

Mercedes laughed too "ok you got me I forgot."

_I wish I had you he thought _"it's quite alright."

"I'm on my way now."

"Ok see you in a bit."

Mercedes jumped up and walked down the hall to his office and knocked on the door;

"Come in" he said.

She walked in and was about to take a seat but Sam stopped her;

"No need to sit" he said "we're going out."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to show you the neighborhood."

Mercedes knew she needed to get familiar with the neighborhood and she had planned to do that tomorrow and just drive around and get lost so she could find her way back but since Sam wanted to take her around town then why not. "Ok I'll go grab my purse."

"I'll walk with you" he said.

"Ok" she smiled.

_I know I might be freaking her out but for some reason I just feel the need to be around her. This is so weird I never felt like this about any woman. What is this? _

_Usually this would creep me out that this man I barely know is so close and seems to want to be around me but I want him around me what the hell is going on here?_

Mercedes made it to her room and she grabbed her purse. They headed down to the garage and Sam walked to a locked box on the wall and opened it pulling out some keys and headed towards the black Navigator. He tossed her the keys "you drive."

"Sam I don't know where I'm going" she said confused.

"I'll tell you where to go but you need to get used to driving this baby and you need to get used to driving around town" he said running over to open the door for her. He helped her in the car since it was a bit high up for her short legs. He put his hand on the small of her back trying really hard not to slide his hand to her ass. _Lord please don't let me violate Mercedes Jones right here in this garage but Lord you know this is torture for me having my hands this close to her a-backside and not touch it. _

She shot him a smile after she got in "thank you." _You don't want him to touch you, you don't want him to touch you….who am I kidding I want that man to touch me all over my body. Lord help me please because my flesh is weak._

Sam jogged back to the passenger side and climbed in "so you ready to go?"

"I guess" she said nervously "are you sure you don't want to drive?"

"I trust you Mercedes" he reached across the console and grabbed her hand "you're going to be fine, I'm right here with you" he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go.

"Ok Sam" she said "thank you." She turned on the ignition and put the car in drive and headed out of the garage. When she reached the end of the drive way she looked at Sam;

"Turn right and go to the end of the block and go left" he said.

She followed his directions and he showed her where all the shops were and the park where Stevie and Stacy loved to go to when the weather permitted. He showed her the library and the lake he likes to go to just to relax. Mercedes was getting used to driving the car and having Sam around. "Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" he asked.

"No not at all" she said.

He turned it on and was scanning the stations until he found one he liked. The next song came on and Mercedes smiled so bright and turned it up.

"I love this song" she said.

(Next to Me by Emeli Sande)

**You won't find him drinking at the table**

**Rolling dice and staying out 'til three**

**You won't ever find him be unfaithful**

**You will find him; you'll find him next to me**

Mercedes was singing along to the song while bobbing her head and tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

**You won't find him tryna chase the devil**

**For money, fame, for power, out of greed**

**You won't ever find him where the rest go**

**You will find him; you'll find him next to me**

Sam couldn't help but stare and smile at Mercedes as she got so caught up in the song but still managed to stay focused enough to drive.

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**You will find him; you'll find him next to me**

He found himself bobbing his head along with her.

**When the money's spent and all my friends have vanished**

**And I can't seem to find no help or love for free**

**I know there's no need for me to panic**

**Cause I'll find him; I'll find him next to me**

_She sings like an Angel my Angel…wait a minute Sam what are you saying you barely know this woman. _

**When the skies are grey and all the doors are closing**

**And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe**

**When all I need's a hand to stop the tears from falling**

**I will find him; I'll find him next to me**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**I will find him; I'll find him next to me**

**When the end has come and buildings falling down fast**

**When we've spoilt the land and dried up all the sea**

**When everyone has lost their heads around us**

**You will find him; you'll find him next to me**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**You will find him; you'll find him next to me**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**You will find him; you'll find him next to me **

"I know I said it before but your voice is amazing" Sam said "I could listen to you all day."

"That is very kind of you Sam" she smiled.

"It's the truth" he said "you're amazing." Sam looked at his watch "turn left up here."

She did and saw a huge building in front of them "are we going there?"

"Yes it's the twin's school" he said "we need to go pick them up."

"I didn't know we were going to do that."

"They need to know who you are so they won't give you any problems when you come to pick up Stacy and Stevie so just pull up in the pick-up line."

She did as she was told and pulled behind a long line of cars.

"The parking attendant will ask for your name and ID until he knows you, and who you're here to pick up. I already had you put on the list to be able to pick up the twins."

"Ok" she said.

Sure enough the attendant came and asked her for everything Sam said he would. Sam opened the glove box and put a sign in the window that said S. Evans (2).

"This stays in the car at all times and you put it in the window so they know which kid goes where."

"That's a great system" she said "we needed this at my school. Dismissal was chaotic everyday" she laughed thinking about that hot mess.

They inched their way to the front of the line and saw Stacy and Stevie standing there talking to some friends when their name was announced;

"Stacy and Steven Evans" the teacher said.

They saw the Navigator and Sam first and was happy but their smile quickly faded away when they saw Mercedes. They both jumped in the car and put on their seatbelts.

"Hey wonder twins" Sam said smiling.

"Hey Sammy" Stacy said cheerfully.

"Hey Sam" Stevie said flatly.

"Hi Stacy and Stevie" Mercedes said.

She got no response at all.

"Mercedes is talking to you guys" Sam said looking back at them.

Still nothing;

"Fine you don't want to talk to Mercedes then I won't talk to you guys either" he said turning back around and turning up the radio.

"Sam you don't have to do that" she whispered "they'll come around."

"No Mercedes they're being brats and I will not tolerate blatant disrespect."

He stuck to his guns and refused to speak to them until finally he heard Stacy's soft voice;

"Hello Mercedes."

She was so soft Mercedes almost missed it but she heard her "hello Stacy how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you" she said.

"How was school Stacy?" Sam said smiling.

"It was great Sammy we are having show-and-tell next week and I need something awesome to show."

"Well I am sure we'll be able to find something."

Stacy looked at Stevie and gestured that he speak but Stevie was stubborn and shook his head no. He was not about to speak to her and that was that. Sam looked at the exchange through the rear view mirror and hoped Stevie would speak but he didn't. So Sam had a plan;

"There is a shopping center coming up on the right can you turn in their please?" he asked Mercedes.

"Yeah sure Sam" she said and drove to the shopping center.

"Why are we stopping here Sammy?" Stacy asked.

"I was in the mood for some white chocolate ice cream" he said licking his lips and patting his belly.

_Damn if he don't stop doing that shit she thought licking his lips like that, I know he doing it on purpose just to mess with me._

"Mercedes" Sam said "hello, are you with us?"

"Huh, what" Mercedes said "did you say something?

"I asked if you were in the mood for ice cream?" he asked giving her a confused look.

"Oh yeah, I would love some ice cream."

"What about you Stacy?" he asked.

"You know I always want ice cream Sammy" she said excited.

"Pull in over there Mercedes" he said "they have the best ice cream in the city."

"Ok cool" she said "I love good ice cream."

When they got to the ice cream shop everybody jumped out the car and headed inside. Sam went to the counter and ordered;

"I would like a double scoop white chocolate waffle cone, single scoop chocolate chip cookie dough waffle cone right Stacy?"

"Yup you know my favorite Sammy" she smiled.

"What about you Mercedes?" he asked.

"I have the same as you" she said "except on a sugar cone."

He turned back to the girl at the counter "did you get that?"

"Yes sir" she said "anything else?"

"No I think that's it" he said.

Stevie let out a loud gasp "what about me?"

Sam said nothing just looked at Mercedes. Stevie catching on to what Sam was doing crossed his arms and sighed "hello Mercedes" he said with clinched teeth.

Mercedes looked at Stevie "hello Stevie how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you" he said flatly "so now can I have some ice cream?"

"If you apologize to Mercedes for being rude" Sam said.

Stevie huffed "fine, I'm sorry Mercedes for being rude."

"I accept your apology" she said with a sweet smile.

"Mint chocolate chip right?" Sam asked smiling.

"Yes please" he said. _This is not over Miss Jones not by a long shot._

"You two go get a table we'll bring the ice cream over" Sam said and turned to order Stevie's ice cream.

They went to get seated and Sam and Mercedes waited for the ice cream.

"Well played Mr. Evans" Mercedes said "you have developed some great parenting skills."

"I don't know about all that" he said smiling "I just know my brother cannot resist ice cream."

"For some reason I feel that is something he gets from his older brother" she laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he said acting innocent.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and laughed "I saw that gleam in your eye when you mentioned white chocolate ice cream."

"Oh so you were looking in my eyes huh?" he flashed his signature grin.

Mercedes rolled her eyes;

"Oh come on Mercedes just admit it" he said stepping closer to her.

"I will do no such thing" she retorted taking a step back "I plead the fifth."

"People only plead the fifth when they're guilty" taking another step towards her.

"Ok so how about no comment" she said taking another step back.

"That's the same as pleading the fifth" he said taking one more step forward.

Just then the girl came back with their order "here you are sir."

Mercedes took a huge deep breath when Sam stepped out of her personal space. _Why is he torturing me? I wanted to throw him on that counter and have my way with him. Slathering ice cream all over his body and licking him clean…whew I need to stay away from this man as much as possible. I have a job to do and it is not him._

They took the ice cream to the booth Stevie and Stacy picked out. The twins sat across from each other and Mercedes took a seat next to Stacy and Sam across from her next to Stevie. They passed out the ice cream and Sam asked them about school. Mercedes sat quietly watching the interactions between the Evans siblings and smiled at how obvious they cared for each other. She was eating her ice cream unaware of Sam watching her.

_Maybe getting ice cream was not such a good idea he thought. Seeing her lick that ice cream like that is only making me think about her licking my…Sam calm the fuck down she is just a woman…you have been with a woman before…yeah but not like her he thought. She is going to drive me insane I know it._

"Sam, are you listening to me" Stevie said.

"What? Oh I'm sorry Stevie I zoned out" he said "what did you say?"

"I asked if we can take a trip to the city tomorrow I need some new jeans and a few other things."

"Yeah that's fine" he said "I have to pick up a few thing myself."

"You wanna go Stace?" Sam asked.

"No not really" she said sadly and continued licking her ice cream.

"Are you sure?" he said "you love going to the city to shop."

"I know but…" her voice trailed off.

"But what" Sam asked now getting concerned.

"You guys never go to the stores I want to go to and when we do go you rush me" she said "I want to be able to take my time and get what I really want."

"We rush you because you would spend three hours in one store if we left it up to you" Stevie huffed.

"Shut up Stevie" she said "I just want to find the right outfits for me."

Mercedes knew exactly what she was going through because she had two older brothers and they did the same thing to her "if you wouldn't mind Stacy I could go with you and we can have a girl day and shop till we drop, then we could end it off with a manicure & pedicure and lunch."

"Really" she smiled brightly "you would do that?"

"Of course I would" she said "it would be my pleasure."

"What about them?" Stacy asked pointing to the boys.

"We'll let them go do whatever it is boys do and maybe meet them later for lunch if that's ok with Sam."

"Would you like that Stace?"

"I would Sammy, I really would."

"Then it's ok with me" he said "that will give me and Stevie some bro time" ruffling Stevie's hair.

"Thank you Sammy" Stacy squealed "this is going to be so great. I am going to get some really cute outfits and shoes to match each one of them."

Whoa slow down there Stace" Sam laughed "don't spend all your money you know you have a spending limit."

"I know Sam but I have been saving my money and I have more than enough to buy a lot of clothes. Besides if I go over my limit you are just a phone call away" she smiled.

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed at Stacy "whatever Miss know-it-all I might not answer the phone."

"Sure Sammy" she said rolling her eyes causing the whole table to laugh.

As much as Sam hated it, he knew they had him wrapped around their little finger and he wanted them to have everything they wanted. Even though he taught them about being responsible with their money and savings he loved spoiling them from time to time. He was just like his dad in that aspect.

"Come on let's go" he said "and you guys better eat your dinner and not let this pit stop ruin your appetite."

"Why, are you scared of Auntie Tana?" Stevie smirked.

"Of course I am" Sam said "and you know you are too."

"Yeah I am" Stevie said.

Mercedes and Stacy looked at each other "boys" they both said shaking their heads and laughing.

On their way to the car Sam pulled Mercedes back;

"Thank you so much for agreeing to take Stacy shopping."

"It's my pleasure" Mercedes said going to get in the car. Sam helped her in and went to get in himself.

They got to the house and Santana quickly came out if the kitchen yelling at them for being late and said they better get washed up and get downstairs for dinner before it is ruined. They all followed orders and ate everything she put in front of them. After dinner Mercedes went to her room to find a six piece Coach Luggage set by her bed with a note;

_Miss Jones,_

_I always replace what I break. Welcome to the family._

_Sam :-)_

Mercedes could not even believe he did this. You could not wipe the smile off of her face. She decided to turn in early since she had a long day and had another long day planned for tomorrow. She went and jumped in the shower to wash the day away. While she was in there Stevie decided this was the perfect time to show her why nannies don't stick around here. He went to the garden and found him two garden snakes and brought them into Mercedes room and put them in her bed.

"She will be gone by next week" he said as he snuck out of her room.

Mercedes came out of the shower and put her short set pajamas on and got in the bed.

"Lights out" she said and all her lights went out "that is really cool."

She was slowly drifting off when she felt something on her leg. _What is that? _

"Lights on" she said pulling up her blankets she saw two garden snakes slithering around on her bed. She knew exactly who was responsible for this. She laughed to herself as she climbed out of the bed;

"He has no idea who he messing with" she said grabbing the snakes out of the bed "I got two older brothers who did way worse things to me than this. This is rather pathetic actually."

She marched right to Stevie's room and didn't bother to knock just barged into his room and dropped the snakes on his bed. Stevie jumped at the sight of Mercedes standing over his bed.

"What are you doing in here?" he said "and why are you throwing snakes at me?"

"I am returning your little friends that you put in my bed" she said "I know you don't care for me but I'm not going anywhere so you might as well get used to me being here."

Stevie huffed "we'll see I don't think you'll make it past a month."

"You can try me if you want but you will fail, believe that."

"Doubt it" he spat.

"Ok but we can do this the easy way or the hard way" she said rolling her neck "your choice" and she walked out the room and ran directly into a shirtless Sam.

_Oh my damn she thought this did not make my dilemma any better. Now I want him even more._

"Uh Sam" she said.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing I can't handle" she said.

"What did he do?"

"Snakes in the bed" she said laughing.

Sam was so confused she should have been furious but she was laughing "I am so sorry Mercedes. I'll go take care of him."

"No need" she said "it was a harmless prank and nobody got hurt, no harm no foul."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh he is going to have to come a lot stronger than garden snakes to scare me" she said trying to avoid looking at his chest "I'm going back to bed now goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Mercedes" he said smiling.

"Oh and Sam"

"Yes"

"Thanks for the luggage" she said smiling.

"You're welcome" he said.

He watched her walk to her room;

_Damn, damn, damn, that ass in them shorts. Those breasts in that shirt, those lips, and that smile I am so dead._

"I need another shower" he whispered "a cold one."

**A/N: So there it is what did you think? **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Shopping Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee if I did Sam and Mercedes….well you know the rest.**

**_A/N: Hi, ZeeJack here, we're back, the love you guys are sending is just wonderful. We hope you guys continue to enjoy our story. blessings to all of you : )_**

_Hey all LadiJ here and as promised here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. We thank you for all your kind words. It is truly motivating and it keeps our mojo going and the ideas flowing. Please tell us what you think. _

**Much Love**

**_No Need to Run_**

_ZeeJack & LadiJ _

Mercedes was up bright and early Saturday morning because she had self-defense training. She knew she promised Stacy she would take her shopping that day so she asked Blaine to come earlier. She was putting on her workout clothes when her phone rang;

"Hey B"

"Hey Cedes I'm outside let me in this giant house."

"Ok give me ten minutes to find my way through this ginormous place" she laughed.

"You joking but I bet it would take forever to find your way through this place."

"Boy, you crazy. I'm on my way down now."

She hung up the phone and headed down stairs. She opened the door to see Blaine standing there looking as handsome as ever. Even in his workout clothes he was an extremely handsome guy and Mercedes always let him know it too.

"Don't you look good enough to lick my dear" she said licking her lips.

"Baby girl that ass in them pants are making me reconsider my preferences" he smacked her right on the ass.

They both cracked up laughing and gave each other a hug.

"I miss my roommate."

"Blaine it's only been one day" she said leading him to the gym.

"One day too long" he said "but since you are still in New York I'll be ok. Even though driving all the way up here is ridiculous."

"It is a long drive but it's peaceful out here" she said smiling bright "I got the best sleep I ever had last night. Well after the mini-drama."

"What mini-drama?" he asked while stretching.

"Stevie decided it would be funny to put two garden snakes in my bed" she said joining in the stretching.

"OH HELL TO THE NAW!" Blaine yelled "What did you do?"

"I grabbed the snakes and took them to his room and gave them back to him."

"What did Sam do? Does he even know about this?"

"Yes he knows and I told him to leave it alone because I have to show Stevie that I can handle his pranks and acting out without having to run to Sam for everything" she said "if I appear weak in his eyes I might as well quit like the rest of the nannies because he is going to keep coming at me. But what he failed to realize is I grew up in a house with two brothers who were very intent on making my life miserable. I have had every type of creepy bug thrown at me or on me, even in my food. I had snakes and dead birds in my bed. My eldest brother Marcus would put shaving cream in my shoes and gum in my hair. So I'm used to pranks but I hope he don't put nothing in my weave cause I will have to go off."

Blaine laughed "I hope he don't either because it take too much damn time to get your weave fixed" he said in his best Mercedes voice.

"You damn right it do" she laughed "now let's get our work out on because I have to be ready to leave here by ten."

"Where're you going?"

"Going to the city to do some shopping with Stacy."

"Oh a little girl time" he said taping her hands.

"Yeah she hates going shopping with the boys because they don't take her to the stores she wants to go to and then they rush her so she feels she doesn't get to really shop."

"Well thank goodness she has you because you are a professional shopper."

"That I am" she smiled "but enough talk let's fight."

"Bring it on then" he said getting in fighting stance.

They were going back and forth sparring for a while then Blaine showed a few take down moves. She got them down pretty quick. They were going over a few more moves when the door opened and Sam came in.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys were in here."

"Hey Sam" Blaine said "just training Cedes in the art of boxing."

"That's cool" he said.

"We can leave if were disturbing your workout" Mercedes said.

"No not at all" he said "I mean if anybody is disturbing a work out it's me since you were here first. It's enough space for all of us to work out."

"Ok great" she said "we should be finished soon."

"Don't let me rush you" he said doing his stretches "I'm usually the only one in here on a Saturday because Finn refuses to work out on the weekends" he moved into another stretching position "he says it's his day of rest."

_I can't breathe right now she thought. Why must he come in here now looking like a tall glass of DAMN? Must he stretch in front of me like that? Could that shirt get any tighter? _Mercedes was staring at Sam so intensely. She couldn't help the moan that crept out of her mouth "Mmmm"

"What was that?" Blaine said staring at her like she had lost her mind.

_Oh my damn, please tell me I did not do that out loud? _

"What was what?" she asked smiling.

"That noise you just made."

_Shit, Shit, Shit._

She tried to play it off "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh you know what I'm talking about" Blaine said moving closer to her "you were staring at Sam and you moaned" he whispered "like sexually."

Mercedes dropped her head as embarrassment crept into her entire body "I don't know what came over me" she whispered "I mean look at him he is so damn sexy and I can't help myself."

"Mercedes he's your boss always remember that."

"I know, I know Blaine" she said turning to look at Sam one more time who was now doing leg curls and working on his well-toned abs "but it's so haaarrrd" she whined.

"Be strong Cedes."

"I'll try" she said "but I need to get out of here cause if I don't you will see me act less than lady-like when I rip his clothes off."

Blaine laughed "I got your back" he backed away from her and spoke up "Ok Cedes I think that's all for the day."

"Ok Blaine thanks" she said smiling "I need to shower and get dressed anyway."

"Yeah me too" he said.

"Well come on you can shower in my room."

"That's not necessary" Sam said "we have plenty of bathrooms Blaine can shower in."

"Well I figured since he's my guest he should use my shower" she said.

"Nonsense" Sam said walking over to where they were "no point of you waiting for him to finish so you could take yours when he can use the shower in the guest room."

"That does make sense" Blaine said "and I am a guest."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at him "that was quite lame B."

"So it's settled then" Sam said.

"Ok but one question" she said.

"What's the question?"

"Where's the guest bedroom?"

Sam laughed "oh yeah I forgot you don't really know the layout of the house yet. Come with me Blaine I'll show you."

"Sure boss" Blaine said glancing at Mercedes.

"Blaine please" Sam said "I'm just Sam at home no boss crap here."

"Alright Sam" he said.

"So since your my boss here" Mercedes said smiling "if I come to your office are you just Sam?"

Sam pondered the question and smiled "for you Mercedes I am always just Sam" he gave her a quick wink and headed out motioning Blaine to follow.

Mercedes was stunned by his response and a little turned on. She bit her bottom lip and smiled. Blaine grabbed his bag and gave Mercedes one more look before he left the gym;

_Oh yeah she's a goner he thought._

After Mercedes showered and had breakfast with the Evans family and Blaine (because Sam asked him to stay) they were all ready to go to the city. Sam asked Finn to drive them so he could take them to whatever store they wanted to go to. They piled into the car and were off to shop. Stevie instantly put his headphones in his ear and was listening to his music. Stacy couldn't hide her excitement;

"I am so ready for today I made a list of the things I want to get."

"Let me see this list" Sam said.

Stacy gave him the list and he read it shaking his head. Sam quickly pulled out a pen and started scratching things from her list saying no with everything he took off. Stacy eyes were bugged;

"Sammy what are you doing?" she cried.

"I am just making some adjustments to your list" he said "some of this stuff you don't need."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like this" he pointed to the paper.

"A training bra" she said.

"Yes that" he said "you don't need it."

"Sam I'm a girl and eventually I'm going to start wearing bras."

Sam cringed at the thought of his baby sister growing up and needing "woman things" as he puts it. It was hard for him to think about her becoming a woman.

"Sam" Mercedes said looking at him like he was insane "I had to get my first training bra at nine."

Sam smiled thinking about Mercedes in her "grown woman bras" the same ones he happened to see when he broke her suitcase. _She has some sexy bras but it's what's underneath that bra that makes it so sexy._

He was quickly brought out of his thoughts by Stacy talking to him.

"See Sam, Mercedes needed hers at nine and I'm almost eleven."

"Stacy, women develop differently and just because Mercedes developed early doesn't mean you will too. So you don't need a bra."

"Sam as a woman I have to tell you that as hard as it is for you to believe, Stacy does need a training bra" she said "it's time."

Sam shook his head in disbelief. The last thing he wanted to hear was his sister was growing into a woman but he knew it would happen one day, but not this soon.

"You really think she needs one?"

"She needs a few" Mercedes said.

"Fine" he said defeated "you can put it back on your list."

"Thank you" she said and she looked at Mercedes and mouthed 'thank you.' She looked back at her list and got angry again "SAM!"

"What Stace?"

"Why did you scratch off skirts?"

Mercedes was even shocked at what he did.

"You had miniskirts on there and you don't need miniskirts" he said sternly.

"Sammy all my friends have miniskirts" she whined.

"So what" he said "if all of your friend jumped off a building would you." _Damn when did I become my parents? _

_Oh no he didn't use that jump off a building line Mercedes thought._

"Sammy we are talking about clothes" she said "you can't keep me in baby clothes forever."

"That's not what I'm trying to do Stace and you know that."

"Oh do I Sammy? I know you don't wanna see me grow up. You just want to keep me locked away under your care being baby Stacy. Well guess what Sammy I am growing up and there is nothing you can do to stop me" she grabbed her IPOD and stuck her headphones in her ears before he could even respond.

Sam was shocked at how Stacy responded and he looked at Mercedes and she just shook her head.

"What" he said "don't tell me you agree with her?"

"I didn't say a thing" she said "this is a family matter."

"You already interjected in it once already so you might as well do it again."

"If you want my opinion, I think you're being too hard on her. She is a young lady who is trying to define her style and figure out who she is. It's hard enough being a girl with two brothers who know absolutely nothing about the needs of a young lady, but try becoming a woman with no mother."

Sam dropped his head in shame because he never thought about how difficult Stacy would have growing up without her mother to teach her things that he could never teach her. He was so into being the protective older brother he completely forgot about the nurturing part. That reminded him so much of his father because his mom was the one hugging him, telling him how much she loved him, and caring for him. While his father was the one who protected him, showed what him how to handle responsibilities, all in all he showed him how to be a man. He knew raising his siblings would be tough but at that moment he realized he had no clue how to raise a soon to be teenage girl.

"I must seem like the biggest jerk to her right now" he said sadly.

"Yeah you do" Mercedes said nonchalantly."

"Gee thanks" he said.

"But she knows you love her" she assured him "and is just looking out for her. You just need to relax a bit and let her make some choices in her life, maybe starting with letting her pick out her own clothes."

"What if she picks out something inappropriate?"

"Sam you have to trust that your parents and you have raised a girl who knows better than to do that."

Sam sighed deeply and Mercedes knew he was still worried.

"What if I help her pick things out?" she said "and I'll make sure they are age appropriate."

"That will make me feel a whole lot better" he said "thank you for this and I'm not just talking about helping Stacy but for helping me as well" he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Stevie and Stacy both saw that;

"You're welcome Sam" she patted his hand with her free hand "you're doing a great job with them, don't ever doubt yourself."

Sam nodded. They felt the car slowing down and stopped when they realize that they were still holding hands and they quickly let go. Finn came around and opened the door;

"Ladies this is your stop" he said.

"Thank you Finn" Mercedes said "come on Stacy are you ready to shop till we burn a whole in your brother's credit card" she laughed.

"Yeah" Stacy cheered as Sam frowned.

"Just kidding Sam" Mercedes said.

They got out the car and Sam did to;

"Mercedes can you hang back a second?"

"Sure Sam" she turned to Stacy "why don't you go in and start pulling things you want and I'll be in in a second."

"Ok Mercedes" she said and she ran inside.

Sam went in his pocket and pulled out his wallet and fished out a credit card and handed it to Mercedes.

"This is your card" he said.

Mercedes eyes went as wide as saucers when she saw her name on an AMEX Black Card; she was speechless.

"Mercedes are you alright?"

"T-This is a b-black c-card" she stammered out.

"I know" he said smiling "it's for expenses I told you about."

"Yeah you did" she said still staring at the card.

"I want you to buy all Stacy's clothes with that card" he said "if she wants to buy anything else she can use her money."

"Ok" she said putting the card in her wallet and turned to go in the store.

"Hey Mercedes"

"Yes Sam"

"Anything you want is on me today."

"Sam I can't do that" she said.

"Consider it a thank you gift. And you better use it too or I'll be forced to buy clothes for you" he said getting back in the car.

Mercedes stood there and watched the car drive away. She knew he was serious about buying her clothes because he was just that impulsive. She was not about to let Sam Evans pick out her clothes because as serious as she is about her weave she is ten times worse about her clothes.

"Alright Sam Evans I will make you rue the day you told me to get anything I want" she said to herself "I got a closet to fill" she smiled.

She got in the store to see Stacy had already pulled quite a few outfits from the racks. She picked some up and saw how great some of the outfits actually were.

"Wow Stacy you got some real great pieces here" she said looking through more clothes "you got a real eye for fashion."

"I love fashion" she said smiling "that's what I want to do as a career."

"Really, I had no idea. Can you sew?"

"I can a little" she said "my mom taught the basics but I wanna learn more."

"Have you thought of taking classes?" she asked "I am sure they have a sewing class for children your age."

"I would love that but…" her voice trailed off.

"But what" Mercedes said.

She took a deep breath "with all the things I am already doing when would I have the time?"

"I see" Mercedes said "well is it something that you don't want to do so you can put a sewing class in its place."

"Yeah dance class and swim team are my two least favorite activities."

"Have you talked to Sam about it?"

"No" she said "I don't want to hurt his feelings. He works so hard to make us happy and he wants us to be the best we can be. You should have seen the look on his face when he came home with all those brochures and laid them across the table. He said he wanted to pick some activities so we can be "well rounded" children. I even picked out some design and art classes but Sammy said I should do something more athletic and physical."

Mercedes could not believe what Stacy was saying. How could Sam dissuade her from doing something she liked?

"So everything I chose to do was sporty and physical" she continued "and I like some of them like cheerleading and gymnastic but I also want to design clothes."

"Well Stacy today is your lucky day" Mercedes said "I am going to do some research and get you in a sewing class."

"What about dance and swimming?"

"I am going to pull you out of those classes."

"What about Sammy?"

"I'll talk to your brother."

"Really, you'll do that for me?"

"Is this something that you really want to do?"

"Yes very much."

"Then I'll help you do it."

"Thank you Mercedes so much" she said hugging her.

"No problem" Mercedes said hugging her back "now come on we got some shopping to do. Why don't you go try on those outfits and let's see what they look like on you?"

Mercedes and Stacey shopped for three hours and they both picked out several outfits, shoes, accessories, and under garments.

"I think Sammy is going to flip out about some of these outfits" Stacy said.

"Your outfits are very tasteful and age appropriate" Mercedes said "Do you think I would let you go out looking a mess? No, no honey because you are now rolling with Mercedes "DIVA" Jones and if you're with me you must be "right and tight" at all times."

Stacy laughed "they are pretty hot, but I wonder if my dictator brother would even let me wear them."  
"One, your brother's not a dictator, just overprotective" she said "cut him some slack Stacy, he's new to this parenting thing. Two, I know he will like them because they make you happy and that's all he wants is for you to be happy."

When they got to the register Stacy went to pull out her card and Mercedes stopped her;

"No Stacy" she said pulling out the black card Sam gave her "this shopping trip is on Sammy" she smiled.

Stacy smiled "is it now, well I feel like getting a few more outfits."

"Now Stacy you don't want to take advantage of your brother's kindness."

"Mercedes my brother is a billionaire."

"I know that, but just because someone has a lot of money doesn't mean its ok to abuse it. Now he was nice enough to pay for your clothes don't make him regret it."

"You're right" she said "you know what Mercedes you're alright."

"So are you Stacy" she said smiling "so how about those mani/pedi's?"

"Yeah let's go."

They left the store and loaded all their bags in the car and Finn drove then to the nail salon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Stevie had bought all the clothes they needed and found their way to the electronic store, Stevie's favorite store. He was very much into gadgets and video games. He loved playing video games with Sam especially when he started beating him in some of them. They were looking at some of the newest games that came out and already had five games they were definitely buying. Mercedes had texted Sam to find out where they were meeting for lunch and he sent her the information. After spending two hours in the store and buying a new gaming system and more games they were on their way to lunch. They got to the café and Finn let them know he had to go back and pick up the ladies. So Sam took this opportunity to talk to his younger brother and see where his head was at.

"So Stevie everything ok with you?"

"Yeah I'm good."

"Is school going ok? No problems with your classwork?"

"Everything is fine Sam" he said getting slightly annoyed "what's with all the questions?"

"I just want to keep up with you and make sure you're ok that's all."

"Well I am so back off."

Sam chilled on the questions for a while and they ordered something to drink.

"Where are Stacy and the nanny?" Stevie said.

Sam didn't like his tone especially the way he referred to Mercedes as "the nanny" sure technically that was her position but the way he said it rubbed him the wrong way.

"Her name is Mercedes" Sam forcefully said.

"I know her name" he smirked "but I'd rather address her as what she is and that is the nanny."

"What is your problem with Mercedes?"

"I don't like her."

"And why not?" Sam asked "she has been nothing but nice to you, even after you put snakes in her bed" Sam glared at him.

Stevie smiled thinking about the snakes "I never wanted her here in the first place. You brought her here and decided we needed a nanny since you didn't want to take care of us anymore."

Sam was taken aback at Stevie's comment "that is not true Stevie and you know it. I have to work so I can't always be there to take care of you."

"We already have Kurt, Tina, Finn, and Santana to take care of us when you're not there."

"They have other things to do and watching two children is not a part of their job description. They did it to help me out until I found you guys a permanent nanny."

Stevie just sat there sipping on his drink;

"Look Stevie I know you want me around more and believe me I want the same thing but right now I can't promise I'll be there all the time because I have to work. I try to spend as much time as I can with you guys, but I needed help to get you to school, and all your after school activities and other things you want to do. I don't want you to miss out on something because I have to work. I want you to live life to the fullest and enjoy everything and Mercedes is helping make that happen. So I need you to cut her some slack."

"Why because you like her?" Stevie said raising his voice.

"Excuse me" Sam said "where did you come up with that?"

"I'm not stupid Sam I know you like her?" he said "you're doing extra things for her that you didn't do for the other nannies."

Sam knew where this was going because he did do some things for Mercedes that he didn't do for the other nannies but he wanted her to stay and he was willing to do anything to make that happen.

"You moved out of your room Sam and took the smaller room next door to hers" Stevie continued "and why is she staying in the house anyway? All the other nannies stayed in the guest house so they could have their sense of privacy, isn't that how you put it Sammy?"

"Yes Stevie that is what I said, but I wanted to try something different this time" he said "I was hoping the fact that she was closer and you saw her around more that you would warm up to her quicker. And yes I moved and let her have my room, which she will never find out about" he was pointing his finger at Stevie.

Stevie just rolled his eyes;

"I did that because my room was bigger and I wanted her to have the best and show her that she was appreciated. Also I like my new room, yes it's smaller but I never needed that huge room anyway, and yes I like Mercedes."

"I knew it" Stevie said.

"In a professional manner" Sam continued "just like Kurt, Tina, Santana, and Finn."

Stevie scoffed "sure Sam say what you want but I know you like her and not in a professional way."

_Damn am I that transparent that my 10 year old brother can see that I have feelings for Mercedes he thought. _Sam saw Finn pull up.

"Your sister and Mercedes are here and we will end this conversation now but know that we will pick this up again soon."

"Why do we have to end it?" Stevie scolded "you don't want to talk about how you really feel about the nanny in her presence?"

"Stevie for the last time her name is Mercedes and that is how you will address her do you understand me?"

Stevie said nothing;

Sam got directly in Stevie's face "Do. You. Understand. Me?"

Stevie straightened up because he knew when Sam was serious and was not in the mood to be messed with "yeah I understand."

"Good" Sam said and sat back in time to see Stacy and Mercedes walking towards the table "hey guys how was shopping?"

"It was awesome" Stacy said sitting down "I can't wait to show you my new outfits."

"I can't wait to see them" he said smiling.

"Maybe Mercedes and I can have a fashion show to show off our clothes" she said "Mercedes got some great stuff too."

"I wouldn't mind that at all" Sam said smirking at Mercedes.

"I bet you won't" Stevie mumbled.

"I don't know about the fashion show Stacy" Mercedes said.

"Oh come Mercedes" Stacy whined "it will be fun, pleeeeessseee."

"Ok, ok we'll have a fashion show" she giggled.

"YAY!" Stacy cheered "I'm so excited."

"I'm glad you're happy Stace" Sam said.

Mercedes noticed the tension between Sam and Stevie so she tried to break it "so Stevie did you get everything you needed?"

Stevie looked at her and rolled his eyes and scoffed "you just don't give up do you?"

"No I don't" she said.

"Well you should" he said "I only speak to you when Sam makes me."

"You're speaking to me now" she said smiling.

Stevie opened his mouth and closed it right back "ok that was clever."

"Thank you" she smiled "I'm not the enemy Stevie. I am just here to help and I wish you would give me that chance."

"Sometimes wishes don't come true" he said coldly.

Mercedes read between the lines with Stevie's comment and she knew he was hurting so she decided not to press the issue "well I'm hungry, how about everybody else?"

"Starving" Sam said as he waved the waiter to the table "I think we are ready to order."

"Ok what would you like?" the waiter said.

**A/N: So there it is what did you think? **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Fashion DayMovie Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee if I did Sam and Mercedes….well you know the rest.**

**_ A/N: Hi lovelies, it's ZeeJack. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, favorites and follow. We hope you enjoy this chapter and blessing to you all!_**

_Hello everyone, it's LadiJ. I first want to say thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and favorite this story. We so appreciate you all. I know we promised you several updates at a time but this week has not been kind to Zee or I and we have not been feeling our best, but we will get more updates to you slowly but surely. Thanks for your patience. _

**Much Love & Blessings :-)**

**_No Need to Run_**

_ZeeJack & LadiJ _

After lunch they made their way back to the house. The car ride home was quiet. The children listened to their music and Mercedes and Sam stole glances back and forth but neither of them said anything. Once at house everybody filed out of the car and Stacy told them to go get ready for the fashion show. Stacy and Mercedes went into Stacy's room and got ready into their first outfit.

"Sam, Stevie are you guys ready?" Stacy yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah Stace we're ready" Sam said taking his seat on the couch.

"Turn on some music" she said.

Sam sighed "sure thing Stace" Sam got up and turned the music.

Stacy came down first in a red and black stripped shirt and a white denim skirt that stopped right above the knee with red and white stripped knee high socks and a pair of black and white sneakers. She had on lots of black, red and white bangles and a pair of sunglasses.

Sam smiled and nodded his approval at the choice she had made. He gave her the thumbs up and she was so excited he liked it. When Mercedes came down in her outfit Sam's jaw dropped. _Fuck I'm in trouble_

She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged every curve and a red off the shoulder v neck shirt that showed off her ample cleavage. A pair of black peep toe ankle boots. She wore long dangle red and black earrings and bangles and sunglasses.

"What do you think about our outfits Sammy?" Stacy asked.

"You look amazing Stace" he said "and I even like the skirt."

"Thank you Sammy" she smiled "what about Mercedes outfit?"

"She's too fat for it." Stevie whispered. He thought no one heard him, but he was wrong, when he looked up and saw Sam glaring angrily at him he sunk down in the seat.

"I think she looks great." Sam said with a smile._ I bet they'd look even better on the floor in my room_

"I thought so too" Stacy said "wait till you see our next outfit."

"I can't wait." he said as he watched them go up the stairs to change. As soon as they were out of ear shot Sam looked over at Stevie, who tried to avoid his glare.

"What is wrong with you?" he said "you were raised so much better than that. What did dad always tell you about women?"

Stevie sighed;

"He said all women are beautiful, and since they birth us into this world we never disrespect them."

"And you have done nothing but disrespect Mercedes since she has been here" he snapped "and what you just said was the last straw, so now I'll have to let you see that I am not going to tolerate that type of behavior. That new game system you just bought is mine until you can show me that you have gotten your act together."

"Sam you can't be serious!" he cried "I'm sorry I won't say anything like that again."

"Words are just words Stevie and I need to see it in your actions."

"Please Sam don't take my game away, I promise I won't call her names again."

"Show me Stevie and I will happily give it back to you."

Stevie jumped up, running to his room crying. As much as it hurt Sam to punish him he knew it had to be done. He didn't have long to dwell on it because the ladies were back to model outfit number two.

Stacy had on a white sundress with blue flowers, white sandals and a white hat with a blue flower on it. Mercedes had on a baby blue halter sundress with yellow accents on the straps and bottom of the dress and yellow sandals.

"You two look spectacular," Sam said "I'm very happy with your outfits Stacy and I am sorry for being an over protective jerk earlier."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Sammy," she said giving him a hug "and I love you for looking out for me."

"I'll always look out for you Stace," he said smiling "now go change and put your stuff up and get ready for dinner."

"Ok Sammy," she turned to leave before stopping and running over to Mercedes and giving her a big hug "thank you for today I had a great time."

"So did I Stacy," Mercedes said hugging her back "anytime you want to do it again let me know."

"I will do that." she said turning to run up to her room.

"Well Miss Jones one down one to go." Sam said smiling.

"I know right" she said "that other one is going to be tough to crack but I'm not giving up on him."

"Good to hear because he needs someone like you around to keep him in line."

"You seem to do an ok job of that."

"Well when I go back to work it's all up to you."

"Well I guess I'll see if I'm up to the challenge."

"I also wanted to thank you for what you did with Stacy today. She hasn't smiled like that in a long time."

"I'm glad I could do that for her" she said smiling "she has great taste in fashion, which is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok, have a seat." he said "what's this about?"

"Did you know that Stacy wants to go into fashion design?"

"No I had no idea." he said.

"She told me when you guys were picking out her after school activities she had picked out an art and design class and you told her to pick something more physical."

Sam thought back on their conversation trying to remember if he in fact said that and then it dawned on him "I did say that," he said softly "I remember telling her to do something more physical because she was so athletic."

"Well she really wants to focus more on fashion and design and I was thinking maybe she could drop two of her activities and fill them with some sewing and design classes."

"Which activities would she drop?"

"She said her least favorites are dance and swim team."

"I don't see why we can't change her activities" he said "we can even turn one of the extra rooms into her studio."

"I am sure she would love that," she said "it's good that you support her dreams."

"I want them to be happy and I don't want to be the kind of brother who doesn't support her dreams, she could be very successful and I want that for her."

"That's great" she smiled "well I'm going to go change."

"Oh ok well, we'll see you for dinner right?" he asked.

"Yes I'll be down" she said.

"Mercedes"

"Yes Sam"

"You look amazing."

She smiled "Thank you Sam."

"No thank you." he winked.

She laughed, shook her head and headed up to her room with a little extra swish in her hips all for his benefit. _Why must he insist on flirting with me when he knows we can't act on anything? He is my boss and I am the nanny so we have to keep it professional. But he is so damn sexy…shit now I need to take a shower… a cold one._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stacy was in her room putting her clothes away when she came across a shirt she bought for Stevie and went to give it to him. When she got to his door she heard him crying. She knocked lightly;

"Stevie can I come in?" she asked.

"Not a good time Stace" he answered back.

"You're crying Stevie and I want to help" she said "you know I hate it when you cry."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not and I'm going to come in to find out what's going on with you."

She opened the door and walked over to Stevie who was lying in the bed still in tears.

"So what's going on with you?" she asked.

"Sam took away my new video game system" he said sobbing.

"Why did he do that?" she asked "what did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?"

She looked at him with the 'yeah right' face "Sam wouldn't just take away your game for no reason."

"Ok maybe I said something about Mercedes and Sam heard it."

What did you say Stevie?"

"I said she was too fat for her outfit."

"STEVIE!" she yelled "why would you say something like that?"

"Because I don't want her here" he snapped getting off his bed "I don't want any nanny here and I thought you agreed with me but now you're fawning all over her like she is your best friend."

"I was with you about not wanting a nanny" she said "but guess what Stevie I realize we do need one. Sam can't be here with us all the time. As much as I hate to say this, Sam is not our parents and he should be able to live his life and not have to stop doing things he wants because he has to take care of us all the time."

"I know he's not our parents Stacy" he said with clinched jaws "but he decided that he wanted the responsibility of raising us and he needs to do it, not hire people to do it for him."

"He is raising us Stevie he just has to have some help because he still has to work."

"Why?" he yelled.

"Why what?" she said.

"Why does he have to work? He has enough money, so why does he have to work?"

"He likes working Stevie" she said "dad taught him how important it is for a man to work and he needs and wants to keep dad's legacy alive."

Stevie sighed he knew she was right but that didn't mean he was had to like it.

"Besides Sammy needs to find a good woman so he can fulfill mom's dream for him too" she smiled.

"I think he has already." Stevie mumbled.

"So you think he likes Mercedes too?"

"Yeah" he pouted.

"And that's why you really don't like her" she said "because you think she is going to take more time away from us with Sammy?"

"You know it's true it will be all about her and we will get pushed to the back."

"You know Sammy always makes time for us" she said "even when he has to go on business trips he takes us. I just think you need to give Mercedes a chance, because she's really nice and she really wants to make this work."

"I don't know Stace."

"Just promise me two weeks of you actually giving her a try and if at the end of the two weeks you still don't like her I will help you with your next prank."

"And what if she like Sam too?" he asked.

"Then you definitely need to treat her better because if she makes Sammy happy then I'm happy."

"Yeah he deserves to be happy" he said "we'll try it your way."

"That's all I ask" she said getting up to leave "by the way I got you this" she tossed him the shirt.

He opened it and smiled "its great Stace thanks."

"No problem Stevie" she smiled "see you at dinner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Someone rang the doorbell and Kurt went to answer it.

"May I-" Kurt was stunned at the sight of this gorgeous stranger standing there. He quickly gathered his composure "May I help you sir?"

"Hi I'm here for Mercedes Jones."

"Is she expecting you?"

"No" Blaine said smiling "I thought I would surprise her."

"Oh well come in and you can have a seat and I'll go get her for you. Who should I say is visiting?"

"Blaine" he said.

"Ok Mr. Blaine-"

Blaine laughed "No Blaine is my first name Anderson is my last name."

"Oh, ok Mr. Anderson" Kurt said feeling a little flustered "I will go get Miss Jones."

"Ok" he said.

Kurt turned and went upstairs to get Mercedes. He knocked on her door.

"Come in." she said.

Kurt opened the door and before he could speak she was coming towards him with a sheet of paper.

"Here's your itinerary" she said "I don't want you angry with me for messing up your schedule."

"Thank you" he said taking the paper "but I came to inform you that you have a guest downstairs."

"Really who?" she asked.

"A Mr. Blaine Anderson" he said.

"B is here" she said excitedly jumping off her bed "thanks Kurt."

She ran downstairs and saw him sitting in the living room.

"B what are you doing here?"

"I missed my roommate and it's our movie night and I was not going to stop that tradition because you got a new job and live it this fancy house."

"I am so glad you're here" she said giving him a hug "come on we can watch it in my room. Are you hungry?"

"When am I not hungry" he said.

"Well come on let's make a stop in the kitchen and see what magic Santana whipped up today" she grabbed his hands and led him to the kitchen.

"Hey chica" Santana said smiling "and cutie pie is back I see."

"I couldn't stay away hoping I would get another chance to taste your delicious culinary delights" Blaine said.

"Keep saying things like that and I will have Mercedes take you something to eat everyday" she smirked.

"I wouldn't mind that at all" he said.

"Is it enough for Blaine to eat?" Mercedes asked.

"I always make plenty" she said.

"Great" Mercedes said "Tina can we have our dinner in my room, its movie night."

"Yeah that's cool" Tina said "would you like some movie snacks as well?"

"That would be great" Blaine said smiling.

"Ok" Tina said "I'll have everything up there within the hour."

"No need to rush Tina" Mercedes said "make sure the children and Sam are taken care of first."

"Look at her being all concerned about the babies" Santana said "how adorable."

"I always make sure the children are taken care of first Mercedes, and Sam, you just never know if or when he's going to eat so I just wait till he tells me he's ready. So like I said I will have your dinner to you within the hour."

"Ok Tina" she said and nodded "come on Blaine let's go."

"See you ladies later" Blaine said.

"Bye Blaine" Tina and Santana said in unison.

Mercedes and Blaine made it to her room and got settled on her couch and started watching the movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam, Stacy, and Stevie made their way downstairs to the dining room so they could eat dinner. Tina was setting the last of the food on the table.

"Hey Tina did you let Mercedes know dinner was ready?" Sam asked.

"She is having dinner in her room."

"Oh" he said slightly sad, "is she feeling ok?"

"Oh yeah she's fine, she is having a movie night with Blaine."

"I didn't know Blaine was here" he said. _Why am I feeling jealous over Blaine? I know he's her best friend. But I just wanted to be around her right now. _"Tina can you put my food up, I'll get it later."

"Ok Sam" she said giving him a knowing look as he walked out of the dining room.

Sam walked upstairs and stood outside of Mercedes room. _I don't want to look like a jealous boyfriend…hell I ain't even her boyfriend. I'll just act like I'm letting her know about dinner and act like I really like the movie their watching and hopefully they'll invite me to watch it…yeah that's a good plan._ He knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in."

Sam opened the door and walked in "Hey Mercedes I just wanted to tell you that dinner was ready…oh hey Blaine I didn't know you were here."

Blaine got up and walked over to Sam "Hey Sam, yeah I just came oer to have movie night with my BFF" he said shaking his hand "I hope that's ok."

"Yeah it's fine" Sam said "are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes he is" Mercedes interjected "and we were going to have dinner in here so we can watch a movie."

"Oh what movie are you watching?"

"Chicago" Blaine said.

"Wow" Sam said "I haven't seen that movie in a long time." _Or like ever._

"You like Chicago?" Mercedes asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Yes I do" he said "and it happens to also be one of my favorite cities to visit."

"Well do you want to join us?" Blaine asked "we're not that far into the movie we could just start it over."

Mercedes side-eyed the hell out of Blaine, he knew she was trying to keep her distance from Sam in fear of what her body might do.

"Sure I would love to" he said "if it's ok with Mercedes" he stared intently in her eyes.

"Y-Yeah its f-fine" she said "I'll go tell Tina to bring your food in here as well."

"And more snacks." Blaine said smiling.

"Yeah more snacks." Mercedes said.

"There's no need to go all the way downstairs" Sam said "use your electronic planner."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" Mercedes said going over to the nightstand and pulling out her device "now if I could just figure out how to send a message."

Sam walked right behind her and was so close he could smell her shampoo in her hair. _Mmm there it is again strawberries and vanilla…damn she smells so good _"Let me help you."

"O-Oh o-ok" she said trying to hand it to him but he refused to take it he just cupped her hands in his and with his free hand he was showing her what to do. _Lord he feels so good pressed against me like this. Why does he have to smell so good? _

"You got it?" he asked._ Yeah I felt her melt into me….I got her just where I want her._

"Uh yeah" she lied. _I didn't hear a word that came out his sexy ass mouth. _"But I'm so bad when it comes to things like this I might have to ask you again to show me how to work it-the device I mean."

Sam laughed "I knew what you meant, so are we going to watch the movie now?"

"Yeah" she said going to take her seat back on the couch next to Blaine.

"Do you wanna sit here Sam?" Blaine asked.

"If you don't mind" he said "I could sit on the floor if you wanna stay on the couch."

"No go ahead" Blaine said smiling at Mercedes who did not look impressed "I'll take the floor."

Sam quickly took the spot on the couch next to Mercedes and got comfortable. She started the movie and Mercedes and Blaine sang along with every song. Sam was so mesmerized by Mercedes voice that he never paid attention to anything but Mercedes. They were halfway through the movie when Tina brought their dinner and snacks. Tina brought up the TV trays and as she set it up she glanced at Sam and Mercedes looking cozy on the couch and just smiled. They continued to watch the movie and ate their dinner. Sam had moved slightly closer to Mercedes and she noticed but didn't move away either. When they felt their legs brush against each other they both jumped slightly but still made no effort to move away from each other. When the credits started to roll Blaine got up and stretched;

"I'm going to the bathroom."

Sam got up as well and stretched and his shirt raised up showing off his perfectly sculpted abs.

_Sweet holy mother she thought I wonder what those would feel like on my tongue._

"Thank you so much for letting me watch the movie with you guys." he said smiling.

"No problem" she said bending over to pick up the dishes off the floor "anytime you want to join us is cool."

_Oh Fuck Me! Dat Ass should have a warning label attached to it he thought. It should say something like this…your body can go into shock if you stare at this ass for too long so stare at your own risk._

"Thank you" he said "I might take you up on that offer from time to time. Well I'm going to go since I have to go to work in the morning."

"Yeah I guess you need your beauty sleep" she smiled.

"Wow, are you saying I'm not devastatingly handsome?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"You aiiiight" she said "a few hours of rest couldn't hurt."

"You can be very hard on my ego Miss Jones" he said walking to the door.

"I'm sorry Mr. Evans if your ego is so fragile" she said carrying the trays to the door.

"Let me get that" he said grabbing the tray out of her hands and their hands brushed against each other and they stayed like that for a few seconds before she pulled away. "Well goodnight Mercedes."

"Goodnight Sam" she smiled. _I hate to see you leave but I love to see you walk away._

"Are you done drooling over Sam?" Blaine said sneaking up behind her.

She jumped "Blaine you scared the crap out of me" she said putting her hand to her heart "and I was not drooling over Sam, I was just…"

"Drooling over Sam." Blaine repeated.

"I can't help it" she whined plopping on the couch "he is so damn sexy and he so flirtatious it's so cute" she pouted.

"No, no pouting" he said "you have to remember that he is your boss and things can get really messy."

"I know" she said "and the last thing I need is to get into another relationship with more drama."

"Exactly" he said.

"The next relationship I get into needs to be drama free."

"I don't know how realistic that is but I see what you mean" he said "well I'm going to go too since I got that long ass drive back home and I have to work in the morning."

"We need to change movie night to Saturdays for this reason."

"That's usually date night" Blaine smirked "but since I don't have any potential suitors knocking down my door I guess Saturdays are good for me."

"Good" she said "I will see you Saturday then."

"Yup bright and early" he said.

"Call me when you get home so I'll know you made it" she said hugging him.

"Ok dear" he said "love you girl."

"Love you too B." 

**A/N: So there it is what did you think? **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. First day of work

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee if I did Sam and Mercedes….well you know the rest.**

**_A/N: ZeeJack here, thanks to everyone for sticking with us on this story, as LadiJ said we're both not feeling our best. But we hope to get more chapters out, hugs to all!_**

_Hello all LadiJ here, we want to thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys are truly amazing! We hope you enjoy this chapter and we plan to get more out soon._

**Much Love & Blessings :-)**

**_No Need to Run_**

_ZeeJack & LadiJ _

Monday morning came and Mercedes was up bright and early to make sure Stevie and Stacy were ready for school. It was a pretty easy morning which surprised Mercedes. She was prepared for a fight with Stevie, but he just got up and started getting dressed. Mercedes headed downstairs to get their things ready for school.

"Good morning Mercedes" Kurt said.

Mercedes was a bit taken aback by Kurt even speaking to her because he never had before. She was not going to stress about it;

"Good morning Kurt" she said "is there anything I need to know before I start my day? Any changes that need to be made?"

"No" he said "so far everything looks normal."

"Ok great" she said and was about to leave when Kurt stopped her.

"Did you enjoy your movie with your guest?"

"You mean Blaine" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Mr. Blaine Anderson I think his name was" he said trying not to seem obvious.

"Yes I did as a matter of fact" she said "Blaine and I always have a good time together."

"That's great to hear" he said "is he your boyfriend? If you don't mind me asking."

"No I don't mind" she said "and no he is my best friend of many years."

"Wow that's good" he said.

They stood there in silence for a minute.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Uh no" he said "I-I better get back to work" he spun on his heels and walked out of the room so fast.

Mercedes laughed because she knew that he was crushin on her best friend but she also knew that Blaine would never entertain the thought of going out with a guy Mercedes knew unless she talked him up to him. Mercedes didn't really know Kurt that well and the few encounters she had had with him most of them had been unpleasant so she had nothing to even tell Blaine. "If he wants to get with my bestie he better treat me a lot better than what he's been doing" she said to herself. She was so deep into what she was doing she didn't see Sam coming up behind her.

"Good morning" he said poking each of her sides

She literally jumped and grabbed his wrist and flipped him over. She was in full blown self-defense mode and all she saw was Anthony. It wasn't until she recognized his voice when she opened her eyes to see Sam on the floor and she instantly started to panic.

"Oh my God Sam I'm so sorry" she said helping him up "please forgive me I don't know what came over me. I was just so scared and…. I'm so sorry Sam" she was in tears by that point. 

Sam was stunned that she reacted that way but he was more concerned that she was crying "It's ok Mercedes I'm fine are you ok?"

_He probably thinks I'm crazy now. I know he's going to fire me. _"I'm fine you just scared me that's all."

"Are you sure?" he asked "I just want to make sure that you're ok."

"Yes, I'm ok" she said "I don't know what came over me."

"Well I know from now on not to sneak up on you" he said laughing.

"Sam please know I am so very sorry" she said "and I understand if you have to let me go."

Sam looked at her like she was crazy "Let you go" he said "not on your life. I know now that you will be able to single handedly take out anybody who comes near the twins."

Mercedes chuckled slightly "Sam please tell me you forgive me for flipping you like that. I could never live with myself if you were angry at me."

"Mercedes I forgive you" he said with a genuine smile on his face "I could never be angry with you."

Mercedes blushed at the way he said that "Thank you" she said shyly "so you look like you're ready to go back to work" trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I guess I am" he said slowly walking towards her "but staying home seems to be more intriguing."

She stepped back "you can stay home if you want to since you're the boss."

"I am the boss" he said smiling taking another step closer "will I have the pleasure of your company."

"I have a lot of errands to run. I have to go buy all the things Stacy needs for her sewing and design classes" she said taking another step back "and Stevie needs new cleats for football practice. So I will be gone most of the day."

"Well then I should just go to work if I won't be able to spend the day with you" he said backing her against the wall.

"Mr. Evans you hired me to be a nanny for the children not you" she said softly.

"I didn't know that was an option" he said in a low growl. _Please tell me that's an option and I will fire her so fast as the twins nanny and hire her as mine._

"It's not" she said gently pushing him back so she can get around him. _This has got to be sexual harassment…but it can't be sexual harassment if I like it though._

"Well I guess I'm off to work" he said adjusting himself.

"You're not having breakfast?"

"I'll grab something when I get there" he said grabbing his keys "Bye Mercedes" he flashed her that sexy smile.

"Bye Sam" she said "have a good day at work."

"Look at you sounding like the little woman sending her man off to work" he said smirking "the only thing missing is my kiss goodbye."

"Bye Sam" she said waving her hand walking towards the kitchen.

"Bye Mercedes" he laughed and walked out the door. _I would never admit this but her being able to flip me like that was sexy as hell. Today is going to be a good day. _He whistled all the way to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into the office Monday Sam was still whistling and flashing that famous lop-sided grin at everyone he met. It wasn't that Sam wasn't a friendly boss he was, but this was something new, something that set the underlings buzzing. Rachel heard him coming before she saw him. Sugar Motto, Puck's personal assistant had seen him downstairs and called Rachel to tell her that Sam was in a very good mood for some reason. Rachel was dying to know but of course she couldn't ask him, after all he was her boss.

"Good morning Rachel, how are you today?" Sam asked her cheerfully "Is that a new sweater? Lovely color. Could you please bring me the Collins file and give me a rundown of all that I have on my schedule today."

Rachel could only sit there gasping at him, in the five years she had worked for Sam he had never commented on her clothes and he NEVER whistled in the office. Not hearing an answer Sam stopped and looked back at her, seeing the weird look on her face Sam walked back to her desk concerned.

"Are you ok Rachel?"

Realizing she was staring she snapped out of it and sputtered out, "No, no Mr. Evans, I'm fine I just zoned out for a minute. I'll be in with the file in just a moment and I will give you your morning update"

Nodding Sam walked off whistling again. One of the other office workers came up to Rachel asking her if everything was ok. Rachel just shook her head and muttered, "Of course, why would you ask that?"

Sitting at his desk all Sam could think about was this weekend, one of the best he'd had in a long time. _OMG, Dat Ass! How was it possible for one woman to have an ass and tits like that?_ Just thinking about Mercedes made him want to send her parents a fruit basket and a thank you card! _The way those jeans hugged her ass! Damn now was not the time to get hard, but just the thought of her made him hard, shit he had to get his act together. Hell even the kids were beginning to notice._

Hearing a knock at his door he called for whoever it was to enter, it was Rachel with the file and she was ready to give him his schedule for the day. _Hell today was going to be busy._

"Oh Mr. Evans, Mr. Puckerman asked if you could spare him a few minutes." Sam laughed, "Sure, tell him to come by anytime, I'll fit him in." _Just won't be as good of a fit as those jeans on Mercedes ass._ Sam chuckled to himself.

Rachel looked at him and backed out the door, something was definitely up with her boss. Calling Sugar, Rachel told her to tell Mr. Puckerman, Mr. Evans would see him at his earliest convenience; she then lowered her voice and told Sugar she was right something was going on with her boss. They decided to check with their other friends to see if they had noticed anything.

Meanwhile Puck was talking to Artie and Mike, in Artie's office.

"So have you guys noticed Sam has been in an awfully good mood lately? He hasn't gone out on a bro night for the last few weeks."

Mike and Artie looked at each other; both shrugged but said they hadn't really paid attention.

"Well, I'm going up to talk to him in a few minutes to see what I can find out."

Artie shook his head, "Man you're dipping in some shit that's none of your business."

Mike nodded his head in agreement with Puck, "Artie something is going on with Sam, what I don't know, but have you noticed he's spending more time talking to Blaine Anderson in public relations?"

"I don't know guys I think we should back off and mind our own business" Artie said.

Puck snorted, "Sam is our business he's our bro, so that gives us the right to dig?"

Ryder Lynn, Artie's PA was passing by as Puck, Mike and Artie were discussing Sam. Getting the gist of the conversation he rapidly moved away from the door before any of the men came out. Going to his desk he called Sugar and relayed all he had heard and asked her to tell Rachel, Rory and Unique. While Brittney, PA, for Quinn Fabray the firm's lawyer, was not in the loop as none of them really cared for her. She thought being blond, slender and beautiful elevated her above the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes tried to shake off her encounter with Sam even though she was finding if extremely difficult. She focused on her daily tasks of making sure the children were off to school on time and all her errands were ran before school dismissed. Stacey and Stevie had just come down and started eating their breakfast.

"Good morning Stacy" Mercedes said smiling.

"Good morning Mercedes" Stacy replied.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did thank you."

"Good" she said turning to Stevie "good morning Stevie."

"Good morning Mercedes." he said, with an actual smile on his face.

To say Mercedes was shocked would be an understatement, but she couldn't let him see that "Did you sleep well?"

He noticed the look on her face and it almost made him laugh but he promised Stacy he would give her a chance and he was a man of his word, "Yes I did thank you."

"Good" she said sitting down to the table "We need to pick up the pace we have twenty minutes to get you guys to school on time."

"Ok" they both said.

They ate their breakfast and were headed out the door in ten minutes. The car ride was pleasant and Mercedes went over their afterschool activities.

Stevie you have football tryouts today and I will have your new cleats and your practice jersey for you after school."

"Ok" he said "oh, and I need my helmet too."

"Ok I will put that on the list" she said "and Stacy-"

"I know I have dance class today." she said sighing and rolling her eyes.

"Actually Sam dropped you from dance and swimming, and you have a sewing class today, and a design class tomorrow." she said smiling.

"Are you serious Mercedes?" she said with a huge grin on her face, "you're not messing with me are you?"

"I would never do that" she said, "we talked about it after the fashion show and he agreed that if that was something that you were really passionate about than he is all about supporting your dreams."

Stacy could not contain her emotions she let out a scream that could've shattered the windows.

"Stacy, you nearly busted my eardrums girl" Stevie said smiling, "that was really cool of you to talk to Sam for her Mercedes because, she really loves fashion."

"Thanks Stevie," Mercedes said with shock in her voice, "I want you to know if there is anything that you are passionate about and want to pursue you should let me know as well."

"I'm good with my activities" he said, "besides there are no classes for gamers and that's what I'm really passionate about."

"That's cool" she said "does Sam know how passionate you are about gaming?"

"Yeah he knows, and he supports it too, that's why I get every gaming system that come out." he said smiling.

Mercedes pulled up to the school and showed her ID like before.

"Ok guys, I'll see you after school" she said, "don't forget your backpacks."

"Bye Mercedes" they both said jumping out the car.

Mercedes drove off smiling because this was turning out to be a great morning. Stevie actually talked to her and not in a bratty kind of way. "I don't know what has gotten in to him but I hope it stays this way," she said to herself.

She followed the GPS to the place where Stacy was starting her sewing classes. She went inside to get a list of things she would need and make sure everything was ok for Stacy to join the class today.

"Hello may I help you?" an older woman said sitting behind the desk.

"Yes ma'am, my name is Mercedes Jones and I am here to pick up the list for what is needed for the sewing class and to make sure Stacy Evans is set to start the class today."

"Ok let me check that out for you" she said looking through the list "it seems we have a problem here."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Well we need the application with a signature from her parent or guardian are you her parent or guardian?"

"No I'm not" she said "if I can get that faxed to you before the class will she be able to start today?"

"Yes ma'am that would be fine here is the application that needs to be signed and here's the list of things she needs."

"Thank you so much and we will be seeing you later today."

"I hope so." she said with a smile.

Mercedes went to the car and the first thing she did was call Sam on his cell phone but got his voicemail. So she tried again but the same thing. The last thing she wanted to do was tell Stacy that she couldn't go to the class because Sam didn't fill out the application, especially after how excited she was. Mercedes decided to use the emergency phone, she dialed 1 and on the second ring Sam picked up;

"Mercedes is everything ok?"

"Yes and no" she said, "I hate to use this phone for this but I tried to call you on your cell but you didn't answer."

"What's the problem" he said still a bit nervous "are the kids ok?"

"Yes the kids are ok" she assured, him realizing that she probably just freaked him out by using the emergency phone "we have another problem."

Sam started to breathe again, "What's the problem?"

"I went to the school where Stacy is supposed to start her sewing classes and they said they didn't get a signed application from you."

"Damn, I forgot to fill that out" he said, "does that mean she can't be in the class?"

"They said if you fax the signed application to them before class starts then she can get in. I have the application here and I can fax it to you and you can fill it out and fax it to them."

"Do that please" he said "I will tell Rachel to bring it to me the minute she gets it."

"Ok I'll fax it to you as soon as I get back to the house."

"Use the fax machine in my office," he said "my office fax is connected to it so just hit office, and it will send it here."

"Ok" she said, "sorry if I freaked you out by using the emergency phone."

"No it's ok" he said shaking his head "that's why I gave it to you and this was a mini emergency. If Stacy wouldn't been able to get into that class because I screwed up she would have never forgiven me."

"She would have forgiven you" she said laughing "in about five years."

_Damn, that laugh is so sexy he thought. Just when I get her off my mind here she comes again. I bet her tits were bouncing when she laughed._

"I'm going to let you go Sam. I probably interrupted you from doing something important."

"You're not interrupting anything actually I had a break in my schedule" he said, sitting back in his chair smiling "what are you up too?"

"Actually I'm at the beginning of my to-do list." she stated.

"So I'm disturbing you?" he said matter-of-factly, "well I don't want to be the blame if you don't finish everything on your list."

"I would have blamed you too" she said smiling, "there would have to be repercussion for your actions."

Sam sat up then, "So would I have to be punished by the nanny?"

_DANGER, DANGER, you are heading into dangerous territory right now Mercedes._

"Maybe" she said smirking._ I like living dangerously._

"And what kind of punishment would I get?" _Punish me, punish me baby please._

Just then her cell phone rang and she looked at the caller ID and it was Blaine._ Oh thank you Jesus you saved my foolish tail one more time._

"Sam I gotta go another call coming in and I need to take it ok bye." she hung up before he could even respond. She answered her phone;

"Hey B thank God you called when you did." she said trying to catch her breath.

"Mercedes, what's wrong?"

"I was about to do something extremely stupid."

"What were you going to do?"

I was on the phone with Sam right?"

"Ok talking to Sam got it."

"It started out very innocent talking about Stacy and her sewing class application."

"Ok sewing class application got it."

"Then somehow we ended up almost having an afternoon phone sex session." she said covering her face with her hands.

"WHAT!" Blaine yelled "How the hell we go from sewing class to almost having phone sex?"

"I don't know, we were talking about busy schedules, and I told him I was still at the beginning of my to-do list and how if talking to him made me not complete my list I might have said I'd maybe have to punish him."

"MERCEDES JONES!" he yelled again, "How many times do I have to remind you that he is your boss."

"I know but he was going along with the conversation too" she whined, "I can't help myself when it comes to him, I just don't understand. Oh and how come this morning he snuck up on me, scared me and I flipped him."

"You are trying to get fired aren't you?" he said.

"No" she said, "I panicked, and I apologized repeatedly he said he forgave me."

"At least he was understanding about it" Blaine said, "or maybe he was turned on by it."

"BLAINE!" she yelled.

"What it could happen?" he said

"I'm sure it didn't." she said.

"How would you know?"

"I don't" she said, "but I don't want to think about it anymore. So why did you call?"

"Oh yeah I wanted to let you know I thought about the restaurant you could take me to when you get your first paycheck."

"And where would that be?"

"Le Bernardin" he said.

"Le Bernardin huh?" she said "sounds expensive."

"You can afford it Miss Moneybags."

Mercedes laughed "Fine Blaine Le Bernardin it is. But I got to go now I have so much stuff to do before the kids get out of school."

"Are you sure you don't want to throw in some afternoon delight over the phone with me?"

"Shut up Blaine" she screamed "bye!" she hung up the phone before he could reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck made it to Sam's office and stopped to speak to Rachel, asking if Sam was free for a few minutes. Calling Sam to let him know that Mr. Puckerman was there, she informed him that Mr. Evans was free to see him. Puck casually strolled in looking closely at Sam raising one brow he noticed his laid back demeanor. Puck had known Sam for years so he could read him pretty good, so yes, something was going on, he had that goofy grin on his face and his feet propped up on his desk. You could tell his mind was not on work, which it wasn't.

_Damn this woman is making me one huge walking hard on. How could one conversation get me like this? But I am not complaining at all. _

Hearing someone clear their throat Sam jumped and damn near fell out of his chair. Looking around wildly he saw Puck standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"What the hell Puck you don't just sneak up on a man like that, knock or some shit!" Sam said as he glared at him.

"Sorry dude, but Rachel did let you know I was here and you told her to send me in. So my question is in that short space of time where did you go that you couldn't hear me call you three times?" Puck asked with a smirk, "something or someone is on your mind so how about sharing with the class?"

Sam straighten up and gave Puck a 'WTF' look, knowing that if he told Puck anything about Mercedes he would have not only him, but Mike and Artie both in his office in minutes wanting details that he wasn't willing to share.

"I just got some things on my mind, not someone. We've had a really good week and I'm just happy, anything wrong with that?" Sam asked.

"Well if it was anyone else, I wouldn't ask but this is you Sam, and you only get that goofy ass grin on your face when you are chasing a fine ass woman." Puck bluntly stated.

Feeling the heat rising in his face he quickly countered by saying that only Puck would think that, but business was good and that made him very happy. Knowing Sam and that he wasn't going to get any more info out of him Puck changed the subject. "I just wanted to know if you were still thinking about having the company picnic and if so when and where?"

Sam told him once he had a better grip on plans he would have Rachel touch bases with everyone's PA. Nodding Puck agreed and turned to leave saying he would see him later.

As he exited Sam's office Puck called Mike, "Just talked to Sam and some woman is definitely on his mind" continuing his conversation, he didn't even notice Rachel as her eyes bugged out as she looked from Puck to Sam's office.

A few hours later Sam came out of his office telling Rachel he was going down to see Mike, and if she needed him just call down it wasn't a meeting just a visit. "Yes, Mr. Evans" Rachel answered while sounding very professional.

_What the hell is going on with him? Whistling in the office, grinning like a damn Cheshire cat and visiting department heads instead of having them come to him!_ Calling Rory Flanagan, Mike's PA, to give him a heads up that her boss was on his way down for a 'visit' and to keep his eyes and ears open.

Making his way to Mike's office Sam continued to be the very picture of cheer and good will. Some people managed to answer in a like manner while others just gave him blank looks wondering what the hell was going on. Knocking on Mike's door after Rory told him to go ahead Mr. Chang was expecting him, Sam entered to find not only Mike but Artie also, giving them both a big cheesy grin, and slaps on the back he plopped down on Mike's chair and asked,

"So what's up guys? Everything good? What have you been up to? Saw any good movies lately?"

Both Mike and Artie just looked at him with stunned looks, then turning to each other they both looked back at him and asked "What the hell is up with you? Are you drinking this early in the day?"

Sam just laughed and shook his head, "Can't a guy just be in a good mood? First it was Puck now you two? Am I such a sourpuss that me being in a good mood throws all of you for a loop?" Grinning at them Sam waited for an answer.

Looking at each other Artie and Mike both mouthed "Sourpuss?" to each other. Leaning back in his chair Mike did a quick scan of Sam's face and body position. Yep, goofy grin like Puck said, sprawled across the couch instead of his usual upright position, eyes sparking like he's getting hits of adrenaline, and yep something is definitely up.

"No, I'm not saying that it's just that we're not used to seeing you this animated. Has something happened to put you in such a good mood? Not that you're never in one really but you just seem extra, hmmmm, happy?" Mike ended his ramble not knowing where he was going with this conversation.

Artie looked at both of them and snorted either Sam was hitting some fine ass woman or was about to, that was the only thing that put that foolish of a grin on a man's face. Since Mike was pussyfooting around it looked like it was up to him to just ask.

"Sam what Mike, who for head of security can't ask jack shit, I have a couple of questions."

"Hey!" Mike exclaimed, offended, but Artie just held up his hand to shut him up.

"First, who is she? Second, are you hitting it? Third, If not are you close to hitting it? Fourth, do we know her? Cause there ain't any other reason for you to have that shit eating grin on your face."

Sam and Mike both looked at Artie in shock, turning to each other they could only shrug their shoulders, hell it was Artie. He wasn't known for holding his tongue if he wanted to know something.

Sam really wanted to tell them but knew he couldn't, there wasn't anything to tell. Sure he had the hots for Mercedes but she was keeping it on a professional level. He had to respect her for that. Plus he didn't want word getting back to Blaine. He knew he was his boss but he didn't think Blaine would even care if he thought he was trying to take advantage of Mercedes.

"There really isn't anything to tell, I'm just in a good mood." Sam said getting up "I just felt like getting some air and decided to visit you guys, but I have a meeting in about 15 minutes so I had better go, see you later." Giving them both a wave he left.

Artie turned to Mike, "If he wanted fresh air his ass should have gone outside, this shit is air conditioned." Mike looked at Artie and could only laugh because that was such a true statement.

After his meeting, Sam's mind wandered back to where it always seemed to these days, Mercedes. Thinking back on the events from this morning he began to frown, something was wrong he couldn't put his finger on it but something was not right. Sometimes her reactions were a little weird. Calling Rachel on the intercom he asked her to have Blaine Anderson come up to his office. When Blaine got there Sam asked him to have a seat. Blaine was curious but waited for Sam to talk. He could tell something was on his mind.

"Blaine, I don't want you to think I'm prying but I have some questions to ask you about Mercedes."

Blaine leaned forward with a concerned look on his face. "Is this about her care of the twins, because she is great with kids?"

Sam waved the question away, "No, not at all she is great with the kids and has the patience of Job when it comes to Stevie, because we all know he can try the patience of a saint. What I wanted to ask is that I've noticed that Mercedes is really jumpy at times. I came up behind her this morning and poked her in the sides just playing and she flipped me over and planted my ass on the floor. I've never had a woman put me on my back like that before. Then she started crying and was so damn nervous. So what's up? When I tried to ask her she just blew me off."

Blaine sat back and was quiet for a long moment. Sam watched as expressions crossed his face, uncertain of what they meant he just remained silent until Blaine was ready to talk.

"Sam, this isn't a conversation you should be having with me, yes there are reasons but it has to be something that Mercedes tells you. It's not my place, she is my best friend and without her permission I would never betray her trust. I can tell you that it's nothing that would cause harm to the twins or anyone in your household that I can promise you."

Little did Blaine know that promise would come back to bite him in the ass one day. Sam looked into Blaine's eyes and could read nothing but the truth. Running his hand through his hair he nodded,

"Ok, Blaine, it's something I will talk with her about. Thank you for being honest with me, you're a good friend." They both stood and shook hands, both with the same woman on their minds but for different reasons.

As he turned to leave Blaine stopped and looked Sam in the eyes, "Don't push her, you may be my boss but she is my sister, and she will always come first, job or no job." with that he left the room.

**A/N: So there it is what did you think? **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Who is it?

**Disclaimer: We do not own any song mentioned or Glee if we did Sam and Mercedes….well you know the rest.**

**_A/N: Hi, it's me ZeeJack again, wow you guys are fantastic and thank you for the well wishes. You guys rock! We hope you enjoy the chapter! Hugs!_**

_Hello all, it's me LadiJ and I wanna say thank you all for your well wishes and your kind words. You all are truly motivators and Zee and I have gotten into our groove with this story so hopefully, we will have more frequent updates. You guys who review are the ABSOLUTE BEST! To all our favorites and followers YOU ROCK MY SOCKS! _

**Much Love & Blessings :-)**

**HEY EVERYBODY WE ARE OVER 100 REVIEWS! We are so humbled and honored by your continued support of this fic and we hope we make you smile throughout this journey. Thank you so much!**

**_No Need to Run_**

_ZeeJack & LadiJ _

Mercedes was getting more and more comfortable with her role as a nanny. She was getting along better with the children, she adored the rest of the staff, she and Kurt were getting along better, and she had managed to keep her feelings for Sam at bay. After the almost phone sex incident she knew she couldn't risk compromising her job for…well that was it she had no idea what she, and Sam were really doing. She knew she found him attractive, and she also knew he felt the same about her. Sam was never shy about his feelings for her, and Mercedes liked that because she always knew where he stood. What was so confusing to her was his intentions towards her, and if she was being honest to herself she was not too sure about her intentions towards him. She was not sure if she was ready for a relationship with anybody after the foolishness with Anthony. He hurt her to her core, and there were scars on her heart that still needed to heal before she could fully commit to another man, but the feelings she was feeling for Sam were not the "I want to be in a relationship" feelings they were the "rip my clothes off and fuck me into the mattress" type feelings. The one thing she did know for sure was that she loved her job and she wanted to keep it. So she made a decision to keep her relationship with Sam completely professional, no flirting, no conversations that has nothing to do with the children and most importantly NO PHONE SEX!

Sam continued to flirt with Mercedes as if nothing happened between them, and that was pure torture for Mercedes because as much as she enjoyed it she knew she had to control her emotions. She thought about the surprise lunch the twins had with Sam at his office a few days ago when they were out of school for Teacher in-service day.

**~Flashback~**

_"Mercedes can we go to Sammy's office and surprise him for lunch?" Stacy asked._

_"Yeah that would be fun" Stevie agreed "and we can see Quinn."_

_"Quinn?" Mercedes said "who's Quinn?"_

_"She's our cousin and the company lawyer." Stevie added._

_"Oh well I don't see why not" she said "we didn't have anything planned till later so I say that's fine."_

_"Yay!" Stacy cheered "I'll go ask Santana to pack up a lunch so we can take it to Sammy."_

_"That sounds good Stacy." Mercedes said._

_An hour later they were on their way to the city with a basket full of food to go surprise Sam. Mercedes turned on the radio and was humming along to the song that was playing;_

_(If I Can't Have You by Kelly Clarkson)_

**_Hearts break too fast when they're sentimental_**

**_Won't stay, won't last when it's love at first sight_**

**_So why are my convictions blinded by your spotlight_**

**_Can't breathe, can't sleep_**

**_Need some medication_**

**_I've kissed goodbye to my reservations_**

**_I know there's other fish out in the seas_**

**_Not for me_**

**_I want you_**

_Mercedes couldn't help but think about the conflicting feeling she was having for Sam at that moment. _

**_[Chorus]_**

**_If I can't have you_**

**_Then I don't want anyone_**

**_I don't want anyone_**

**_If I can't have you_**

**_Then only damage has been done, baby_**

**_We can break these rules _**

**_If you wanna have some fun_**

**_If you wanna have some fun_**

**_Think of all the love that you will lose_**

**_If I can't have you_**

**_If I can't have you_**

_Stacy joined in singing with Mercedes_

**_Heartbeat cold sweat_**

**_Thoughts slippin' under_**

**_Can't fight no threat_**

**_'Cause there's just no use_**

**_One look, no hesitation I'm slipping into you_**

**_Forgive these eyes, these lips you're tastin'_**

**_No time to waste on an invitation_**

**_My shame, my self-control has suffered enough_**

**_And everybody wants to be loved_**

_They were both dancing around in their seats while Stevie was trying to stay cool but the smile he was sporting gave him away._

**_If I can't have you_**

**_Then I don't want anyone_**

**_I don't want anyone_**

**_If I can't have you_**

**_Then only damage has been done, baby_**

**_We can break these rules _**

**_If you wanna have some fun_**

**_If you wanna have some fun_**

**_Think of all the love that you will lose_**

**_If I can't have you_**

**_If I can't have you_**

**_If I can't have you_**

**_If I can't have you_**

**_I haven't seen the best that love has had to offer_**

**_They say perfection's always right around the corner_**

**_Could be true_**

**_But if I can't have you_**

**_If I can't have you_**

**_Then I don't want anyone_**

**_I don't want anyone_**

**_If I can't have you_**

**_Then only damage has been done, baby_**

**_We can break these rules _**

**_If you wanna have some fun_**

**_If you wanna have some fun_**

**_Think of all the love that you will lose_**

**_If I can't have you_**

**_If I can't have you_**

**_If I can't have you_**

**_If I can't have you_**

**_If I can't have you_**

**_Think of all the love that you will lose_**

**_If I can't have you _**

_"Mercedes you can really sing!" Stacy said._

_"So can you missy" Mercedes said smiling "can all you guys sing?"_

_"Sammy is the best out of all of us" Stacy admitted "and he plays the guitar."_

_"Wow that's great" Mercedes said shaking her head "what about you Stevie?"_

_"I am learning how to play the guitar" he said "Sammy is teaching me and I sing ok but I agree with Stace, Sam is the best singer."_

_"We should have a jam session one day" Stacy said "like we used to have when…" her voice trailed off._

_Mercedes saw Stevie rub her shoulders to comfort her and she realized what she was going to say "Maybe we can do that or have a karaoke party."_

_Stacy eyes lit up "I would love that."_

_They made it to Sam's office and made their way up to surprise him. Everybody knew who Stacy and Stevie were and they granted them immediate access to Sam's office. As they made their way towards his office knots grew in Mercedes stomach because she had gotten so good at avoiding Sam lately and there was no way to avoid his stares, and his compliments in the confounds of his office. They reached the desk of his assistant Rachel and she greeted them with a huge smile._

_"Hey Stacy and Stevie what a surprise" she said "what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"_

_"We're here to surprise Sammy with lunch" Stacy said pointing to the basket Mercedes was holding._

_"Oh" Rachel said looking up to Mercedes "and you must be the new nanny."_

_"Yes, I'm Mercedes Jones."_

_Rachel's eyes bugged out "Y-You're M-Mercedes J-Jones" she stammered out._

_"Yes I am, are you ok?"_

_Rachel quickly composed herself "Yes I'm fine I'll let Mr. Evans know you're here."_

_"NO!" Stevie said "we want it to be a surprise."_

_"Oh of course go right in" she said._

_They made their way to his office and they knocked lightly._

_"Go away I'm busy" he said coldly_

_They laughed and knocked again._

_"I said go away."_

_They started knocking obnoxiously. Sam got up and walked to the door fuming right now;_

_"I said go aw- Hey guys what are you doing here?"_

_"We wanted to surprise you with lunch" Stevie said._

_"Well I'm surprised" he said now fixing his eyes on Mercedes and the smile that crept in his face was priceless._

_"We brought enough food for Quinn too" Stacy said "do you think she could come down?"_

_"We can ask" he said walking to his desk "hey Rachel can you ask Quinn to come to my office ASAP?"_

_"Yes sir" she said._

_"So what did you bring" he said looking at Mercedes "because I am so hungry" he smirked._

_She rolled her eyes at his overt innuendo "Santana made chicken salad with croissants, fruit salad, yogurt, chips, juice, and bottled water. She also said none of this was to come back with us so you have to eat it all."_

_Sam laughed "That sounds like Santana."_

_Quinn knocked on the door and smiled when she saw Stacy and Stevie there._

_"Hey you guys, what a surprise seeing you here."_

_"Hey Quinnie" Stacy said running to her giving her a hug "we got you some lunch."_

_"You do huh? Well I'm starving so let's eat." Quinn looked over at Mercedes who was standing off in the corner "I don't believe we've met, I'm Quinn Fabray and you are?" extending her hand._

_"Mercedes Jones" she said shaking Quinn's hand "I'm the nanny."_

_"Oh number three I see" she said glaring at the children "well you're already here longer than the first one so there's hope yet."_

_"I don't plan on going anywhere, anytime soon."_

_"She's confident I like that. So are you going to stand there all day or are you going to sit down and eat?_

_"Actually I was going to go hang out with Blaine so you guys can enjoy your lunch as a family."_

_"No Mercedes" Sam said with some panic in his voice "you have to stay."_

_"Why Sam?"_

**_Because having you around makes me so happy _**_"Well we have a plethora of food and we need help finishing it."_

_"I can take some to Blaine."_

_"I would really like it of you stayed" he said staring deep into her eyes._

**_Damn him and those eyes _**_"Sure Sam I'll stay."_

_"I'm glad that's settled" Quinn said "it's good you stayed Mercedes because I saw Blaine leave the office twenty minutes ago."_

_"And you couldn't have said anything sooner?" Sam said._

_"No I liked seeing you beg."_

_"I did not beg."_

_"Yeah you so begged her to stay."_

_"I did not" he pouted._

_Mercedes was blushing big time during this conversation._

_"I have to agree with Quinnie" Stevie said smiling "you so begged."_

_Sam threw a piece of fruit at Stevie "shut up."_

_Everybody laughed at his antics. They ate their lunch and had great conversations. Mercedes and Quinn quickly bonded over their love for romantic comedies and fashion and made a shopping date with Stacy before lunch was through. Sam was intently staring at Mercedes as she talked to Quinn, as if he was in awe of her. Quinn noticed too and smiled at how infatuated her cousin was about this woman. She knew Sam had never been like this with any woman before and she was excited about this. She too shared the same hope for Sam that his mother Mary had for him. She just wanted to make sure whoever Sam chose to have in his life was right for him and wanted him for him and not for who he was. _

_"Well lunch was delicious" Quinn said "but I have to get going I have a meeting in fifteen minutes."_

_"Ok Quinn" Sam said "thanks for having lunch with us."_

_"Thanks for the invite and I will see you two later" she said hugging Stevie and Stacy._

_"We need to have dinner at the house" Stacy said._

_"Sounds like a good idea" Quinn said turning to look at Sam "make it happen."_

_"Consider it done" Sam said._

_"Mercedes it was so good to meet you and I can't wait to go shopping with you."_

_"Same here Quinn. We should be going too" she said "I have to get the kids to their activities."_

_"You have to go so soon?" Sam said._

_"Yeah with traffic and the long drive if we don't leave now we'll be late."_

_"Ok I guess you're right" he said "I'll walk you guys down."_

_They made their way down to the parking garage and the kids jumped in the car. Sam went and helped Mercedes in the car and of course he had to fight temptation of sliding his hand down to her ass. He watched them drive off and he smiled and whistled back to his office._

**~End of Flashback~**

"Yes Mercedes Jones you have got to control yourself and remain professional. Damn this is going to be hard" she said to herself as she got out of bed to start her day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a week since Puck had come to visit Sam in his office, questioning him about his mood. Sam was still in a good mood just not as happy as before. Ever since their conversation on the phone Mercedes seemed to be keeping her distance from him. Not actual physical distance but friendship, and dare he even say it, emotional distance. She was still as polite, and professional as ever and that was it, the polite, professional attitude she had wrapped around her like a damn shield, a shield Sam wanted to take and blow the hell up. He had continued to flirt with her, teasing her, and just trying to have a good conversation with her, but all he was met with was that damn shield, it was starting to drive him crazy. Needing to take his mind off of his personal life he called his cousin, Quinn Fabray, who was the head of the company's law department. Asking her to come up so they could discuss the company picnic, this was a tradition his father had started and all the family members in the company helped to plan it. With Sam and Quinn being the only family still in the company, it fell to them to plan, and then have their PA's carry out their orders.

While waiting on Quinn, Sam found himself thinking about Mercedes again, thinking about the sundress she had worn yesterday and how she looked in it brought a smile to his face. She was so damn beautiful,

_That pinkish shade of lipstick would look so good on my cock as she wrapped those plush lips around it. The things I could imagine her mouth doing to my body, not to mention those soft small hand, Lord them rubbing up and down my chest! Damn!_

Hearing his name called, Sam's eyes snapped open to see Quinn smirking at him,

"So Cuz what had you with closed eyes and practically moaning out loud?"

Blushing bright red Sam sat up adjusting himself, clearing his throat his mind raced to find an answer that would not give anything away. Looking at Quinn, he sighed, who was he kidding, his cousin had been able to smell out any lie he ever told her.

"How about we talk about that after we hammer out the plans for the picnic?" he asked. "I think I need a moment to think about something else first, ok?"

Looking closer Quinn could see that he really did need that time to regroup before they talked about whatever was on his mind, having seeing him so happy this past week she was now wondering what or who had burst his bubble of happiness.

"Alright, we can do it your way, ok let's get this lightweight stuff out the way, so we can really talk.

It didn't take long to agree on plans for the picnic, they had both spent years sitting in on the planning with Sam's parents. Deciding on keeping it at the same venue as always and with just a few changes on some of the caterers, pretty much leaving it as always, and they were done. Getting them both a bottle of water Sam handed Quinn one and knew it was time to talk, knowing his cousin, not talking wasn't an option.

Quinn settled back into the couch and patted the space beside her, motioning for Sam to sit down.

"What's going on Sam? This past week is the happiest I have seen you in years, now for some reason you are starting to look like someone stole all your marbles and won't give them back. So who's ass do I need to kick?"

Quinn's words were teasing but he heard the real concern for him in her voice. Leaning back and pinching the bridge of his nose Sam blew out a breath;

"Mine I think, Q. I've been doing some pushing and I think I took it too far, I'm at a wall and it's my own damn fault."

Quinn sighed as she listened to him, "It's Mercedes isn't it?"

Sam choked on the water he was drinking, "How...Why? What makes you think this has anything to do with her?" he sputtered out.

"Because I'm not blind, deaf, or dumb. I see how you look at her, how you talk and tease her. I also see how she responds to you, the question is what did you do to make her put up a wall?"

Sam looked down at the floor feeling a blush creep up his face, "I may or may not have instigated phone sex with her when she called me about a situation that I needed to handle concerning Stacy."

"WHAT THE FUCK SAM! You tried to have phone sex with the woman who is the caregiver of your brother and sister?" Quinn all but shouted at him.

"I said, may or may not." Rubbing the back of his neck nervously Sam looked at her, "She pretty much shut me down quick, said she had another call coming in and hung up on me."

"What was said during this conversation?" Sam gave her a quick rundown of the conversation. Giving him a look that made him cringe, Quinn slapped her forehead, "Please tell me you're joking, cause that was NOT a may have tried, Sam listen to me closely, you DID try to have phone sex with your siblings' nanny! What were you thinking? Oh right, Sam wasn't thinking, Sammy Jr. was doing the thinking! Come on tell me the rest, I know there's more."

Sam felt like all the blood in his body was centered on his face, he could only squirm as Quinn cut lose on him; everything she said was true, and he couldn't deny any of it.

"It's like she has put up this wall between us, I can't get through to her. She's just so fucking polite and professional now! Quinn, it's driving me crazy, she never responds to me flirting with her, hell I can't even get a decent conversation out of her unless it involves the kids in some way. We use to laugh, talk about movies, just about anything but now" pulling at his hair Sam began to pace the room, "if I tell her she looks beautiful or that she smells great, she just gives me this polite ass smile, thanks me, and walks away."

Quinn glared at him, "You know how you always say 'I may be pretty but I'm not dumb'? You can keep the pretty part but as for the dumb, well, you do realize that you stepped in it big time don't you? I've met Mercedes and I like her, she's down to earth, and fun to talk to, she's real and your money doesn't impress her and not to mention she can handle the kiddies without breaking a sweat. We like a lot of the same things, and I consider her a friend." Sam looked at her wondering where this was going, they were supposed to be talking about his problems with Mercedes, not how she and Quinn had bonded. Seeing his confused expression Quinn shook her head, "Sam, you are her boss, yet you flirt with her, and tease her like she's a woman you are interested in, then you go and blow it by trying to have phone sex with her! She probably thinks all you want to do is to screw her. You haven't given her any reason to think otherwise, you've never asked her out or made any move to make her think you were more than just this big flirty horn-dog! Do you want more from her or are you just wanting get her naked and screw her brains out?"

Sam thought about what she had just asked him and he really didn't have an answer, he knew he was attracted to her, hell he could even admit he felt a little something. What it was he wasn't sure, he had never had feelings for a woman before so he didn't know what he was supposed to be feeling. Was it just sex or was it more, now he wished more than ever that his father was here so he could talk to him.

Looking at Quinn, Sam could only shrug his shoulders helplessly, "I honestly don't know, I just know that I want her but at the same time I am just comfortable being around her."

Quinn pulled him into a hug, standing up she looked down at him, "Sam, you need to think carefully about this, your actions will not only effect you and Mercedes but your brother and sister too. Stacy is already attached to her and it seems like Stevie is coming around. So think long and hard before you make your next move. Love you Sam, I'll talk to you later"

As Sam told her goodbye her words replayed over and over in his mind, he had some serious thinking to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a long week and the group of friends were glad to finally be able to all sit down to lunch together, during the week one or more of them had to miss their daily lunch due to work. Rachel, Sugar, Ryder, and Rory were ,waiting on Unique to join them, three times this week Unique Adams, Blaine's PA had to miss their lunches, but she was here today. As she put her lunch on the table she sighed, it was so nice to be able to eat outside in the warm sunshine with her friends not to mention catch up on the gossip.

"So what have I missed this week? I swear if Blaine had one more thing for me to do I was going to wash all that damn gel out of his hair!"

They all laughed, Blaine's love of hair gel had been the source of much laughter. All of their bosses seemed to have their own little quirk that never failed to send them into gales of laughter when they talked about them. Sugar swore Puck's Mohawk was going to be ripped right off his head if he pissed her off one more time. Ryder thought his ears were going to bleed if he had to hear Artie blasting one more Michael Jackson song, Ryder liked Michael's songs but not every day, all day long. Rachel's thing with Sam was keeping him supplied with Chap Stick, she was thinking of investing in it, just from Sam's usage she would make a mint as a shareholder. Rory didn't really have any complaints about Mike except for running across his ninja suit one day as he was replacing one of his shirts that Mike kept at the office, that kind of freaked him out.

"What you've missed is there seems to be a woman in Sam's life, and she is making him a happy man!" Rachel blurted out. "He is whistling and grinning like crazy, he even asked me if I was wearing a new sweater and told me he liked the color!"

While the guys were laughing because they had heard about Sam's behavior, Unique had not and just about spewed her water on Rory. Slapping her hand over her mouth, with her eyes bugged out she began to hop in her seat, all the women in the building drooled over Sam, and wished they could catch his attention.

"Do you know who it is? Have you seen her? Details, Details!"

Rachel looked at them with a huge grin on her face, "I think I know who it is," looking around at their shocked faces she clapped her hands in glee.

"Who?" they all but shouted.

"Mercedes Jones, his sister and brother's nanny!"

For a moment there was total silence, then all hell broke loose, questions of who, what, why, and when, where flung at her by all of them.

"I don't know the answers to all of that but Quinn came in for a meeting with Sam, during the meeting things got a little loud and I heard her name being said often in an excited manner. Not to mention I had to go into his office to pick up some papers while he was gone and I noticed on some blank sheets her name was doodled...like we did in high school when we liked someone!"

They all grinned at each other and Unique summed it up for everyone with one comment, "Child this is happening!"

Gathering their trash up they laughed as they left to go back in the building.

Standing to the side listening to their conversation was one Mike Chang, pulling his phone out he texted Puck, and Artie;

**Guys, we need to talk I have some info about Sam.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coming back from a quick lunch Puck was on his way back to his office, spotting Sam up ahead he was about to call out to him when he saw Brittney Pierce, Quinn's PA, approach him. Something in the way she was looking at Sam made Puck keep quiet. She dropped some papers and Sam bent down to help her pick them up. Puck noticed that for such a few papers they stayed in that position for a few minutes. He watched as Sam extended his hand to help Brittney up, once standing she let her hand linger in Sam's while they both laughed about something he couldn't hear. Watching as she flipped her hair over her shoulders Puck saw the way she was eyeing Sam's body, funny thing was, Sam was doing the same thing, his eyes lingering on her long legs that her short skirt showed off to perfection. Puck watched as she wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Sam, which he then put in his pocket. Trailing her fingers up Sam's arm she gave him a little wave as she walked off.

Puck eyed Sam and wondered, could this be the woman his bro was losing his mind over? Puck couldn't see it but stranger things have happened, not to mention what he had just witnessed. Hearing his phone go off he checked it to see a text from Mike, reading it he sent a return text to both Artie, and Mike,

**You're not the only one with news about Sam, let's meet about 3pm in my office. **

Rubbing his chin, Puck continued around the corner and down the hall, wondering if he and Mike had the same news to tell.**_  
_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck sat at his desk thinking about what he had seen earlier, while he found Brittney attractive, she wasn't his type. But it seemed like she was Sam's, well to each his own. Puck laughed softly, it seemed this year the company picnic was going to be even more entertaining.

Mike, and Artie entered Puck's office, they all looked at each other and just grinned.

"Alrighty, since I'm the only one without any info on Sam one of you needs to start talking. Mike, since you sent out the first text you start." Artie said.

Mike leaned back in his chair and gave a short laugh, "It seems like we aren't the only ones interested in Sam's love life. I was outside today at lunch and I saw all of our PA's having lunch together, I was sitting close enough to hear their conversation but I had my back to them so they didn't see me. Today's lunch topic was Sam and the woman that has him in such a good mood." Puck, and Artie both shot him a surprised look, their PA's had noticed, and were talking about it?

"So what did they have to say or better yet who do they say she is? Is it someone we know? Don't sit there grinning talk man!" Artie was getting impatient.

"All of the information came from Rachel, it seems Quinn had a meeting with Sam earlier today and it got a little loud, and one name kept coming up...Mercedes Jones."

"Holy fuck, he's tapping the nanny?" Puck said

"What the hell?" Artie said

Mike sat there with a big grin on his face,

"That's not all, apparently when Rachel went in to get some papers from Sam's desk she saw some paper where he had been doodling Miss Jones' name. To use her words 'like we did in high school when we liked someone', so it looks like Mercedes is putting that smile on Sam's face."

Mike concluded looking at the other men in the room. Noticing the frown on Puck's face, Mike cocked an eyebrow in question.

Puck ran a hand over his Mohawk and shook his head, "That was not what I was expecting you to say." seeing the looks he was getting Puck began to talk. He told them about the scene he had witnessed between Sam and Brittney, how Brittney had given Sam a piece of paper that he was sure was her phone number. He then told them how they had eyed each other and that Sam seemed to like what he saw as he looked at Brittney, that he had pocketed the slip of paper, and about Brittney trailing her fingers up his arm as she left.

"You mean to tell me that he's got that hot as hell, beautiful cup of hot chocolate at home with an ass that would make a preacher sin, and he's looking at Brittney?" Artie was outraged. "What kind of shit is that? Is he blind or just stupid?"

Mike reached over and patted Artie's arm to calm him down. Puck had to laugh because he agreed with Artie, Mercedes Jones was one sexy woman. Mike, always the voice of reason shook his head,

"Guys, it's Sam's choice, with what Puck saw and what I heard this could go either way, regardless we've got his back." They all nodded in agreement, Sam had been there for them too many times not to be there for him.

Getting ready to leave the room Artie had to express himself one last time,

"Remember when Sam put that lemon juice in his hair back in high school to get that cheerleader? Well if he's choosing Brittney over Mercedes we now have proof that putting lemon juice in your hair will kill brain cells."

Puck and Mike looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Up in his office Sam pulled out the slip of paper balling it up to throw away he stopped, thinking back to what Quinn had said and how Mercedes was reacting to him; he straightened out the piece of paper and placed it in his wallet...just in case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes was finishing off the last of her chores for the week and was excited about having this weekend to herself. She was going to spend the weekend with Blaine at his place. She knew she had to get away from the house and away from Sam to clear her head. She went and said goodbye to Santana and Tina before she left.

"So you leaving us huh chica?"

"Yeah" she said smiling "going to hang out with my bestie for the weekend and let my hair down for a bit."

Kurt walked in to hear her conversation, "You're going to Mr. Anderson's this weekend?"

"I am" she said giving him a knowing look, "is there a message you would like me to give him?"

"Uh no" Kurt said flustered, "have a good time."

"I will Kurt you have a good weekend as well."

He waved and walked out, and the three girls cracked up laughing;

"He want Blaine so bad" Tina said "he just needs to admit it."

"I know right" Mercedes said, "but I'm not going to say anything to Blaine until Kurt can admit it to me."

"Then you'll never say anything to him" Santana said, "because Kurt is so stubborn."

"That he is" Tina said.

Sam came walking into the kitchen with envelopes in his hand.

"It's the man with the money in his hands" Santana said smiling.

Sam laughed, "Yeah it's payday."

Mercedes was ready to get her check so she could go and get her party on.

"Here you go Tina and Santana" he said handing over their envelopes and he turned to Mercedes and smiled, "and Miss Jones your very first paycheck" he handed her the envelope and grazed his fingers against hers.

She felt a tingle when he touched her and she quickly shook it off and pulled away "Thank you Sam."

"You're quiet welcome," he said flashing his lop-sided smile.

"Well I'm gone" she said "see you all on Sunday night."

"Wait your leaving?" Sam asked.

"Yes I'm going to spend the weekend with Blaine."

"Oh I didn't know" he said, "Do you have your planner with you?"

"Yes and my emergency phone so if you need me you can get in touch with me."

_Lord knows I need to touch you all over._ "That's good to know. Well enjoy your weekend Mercedes."

"Thank you Sam."

"Will you be driving to the city?" he asked.

"No, Finn was going to take me to the train station and I was going to take the train down."

"No you can't be serious" he said "I can take you to the city."

"No that's not necessary I can take the train."

"I have to go to the city anyway, so I can take you."

Mercedes didn't really have any more excuses to give, she couldn't possibly tell him that she couldn't be around him in close quarters because she might rip his shirt off and lick his sexy ass chest, so she gave in "Ok Sam I will take you up on your offer."

"Great, let me get my keys."

Santana and Tina looked at her and smiled;

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" they both said together and chuckled.

"Have a good weekend mama" Santana said as she and Tina left the kitchen falling into a fit of giggles.

Sam cam jogging back in "You ready to go?"

"Yes I'm ready." she said going to grab her bag.

"No I got it" he said grabbing the bag.

"Thank you."

They went out to his car, and Sam helped her inside, and went around and got in and headed to the city. The drive was quiet for the most part until Sam spoke up;

"So you and Blaine got big plans for the weekend?"

"We plan on hitting the town some, maybe doing a little shopping and just relaxing." she said smiling.

"Sounds fun" he said.

"You have any plans?" she asked.

"Nothing spectacular" he said "movie night with the kids, the guys might come over one night and dinner on Sunday with Quinn, by the way will you be back by then?"

"Not really sure." she said honestly.

"If you can we would love to have you…for dinner" he said in his deep voice

She nodded and looked out the window because she didn't want him to see how turned on she was by just his voice. _I knew I should have taken the train. _The rest of the ride they fell into a comfortable silence. Sam turned on one of his CD's and hummed along while Mercedes just bobbed her head to the music. When they arrived at Blaine's place Sam jumped out and got her bags and carried them to the door for her.

"Thank you Sam but I can get it from here." she said as she rang the doorbell.

"I just want to make sure you get in safe." he smiled.

"Cedes!" Blaine said opening the door, "and Sam" he looked confused.

"Hey Blaine I was just dropping her off."

"You drove all the way down here to drop her off?" with his eyebrow raised.

"Well I had some business in the city to tend to so I offered to bring her."

"Oh ok" he said "well if you don't mind I am ready to get our BFF weekend started so…"

"I'm gone" Sam said laughing, "Have fun you two."

"Bye Sam" she waved and smiled watching him walk away "Mmmm."

Blaine shook his head, "What happened to keeping things professional?"

"What he didn't hear me." she said.

Blaine grabbed her bags and walked inside;

"I can't look?" she said following him in "I was just admiring God's masterpiece."

"Whatever Cedes, we need to talk."

"Sounds serious."

"It is" he said, "Sam talked to me."

She instantly got nervous, "About what?"

"You and your jumpy behavior. He mentioned you flipping him when he scared you and he asked me if something was up with you?"

Mercedes dropped her head. She knew he had questions and one day he was going to ask her about it. What she didn't know was how he was going to react, "What did you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him anything" he said "I told him if he wanted to know he needed to talk to you."

A wave of relief came over her because she was not ready to discuss Anthony with Sam just yet "Thank you B."

"Don't thank me because I wanted to tell him" he said, "because I think he needs to know."

"Why does he need to know?"

"What if Anthony tracks you down and you're somewhere with the children Cedes what then?"

Mercedes never even thought about that, she was so sure once she left Lima Anthony would disappear.

"You are putting his siblings in danger by not letting him know what is going on."

"What if he fires me" she said now crying, "I love my job and the kids are warming up to me, I don't want Anthony to mess it up."

"I know Sam, and I don't think he would fire you because of this."

"He might if he feels I could endanger the children."

"There all "if's" Cedes" he said, "It's no guarantee that Anthony would even cause a problem."

"So why tell Sam?"

"Because it's no guarantee he won't."

Mercedes cried some more but she agreed with Blaine, "I'll talk to Sam" she said, "When the time is right."

"As long as it's soon" he said pulling her in for a hug, "now let's cut out all this crying and serious talk and let's pig out on all our favorite snacks and watch silly movies."

"Sounds good to me" she said "thanks B for talking sense into me."

"Anytime Cedes, now go change into comfy wear so we can get our weekend started right."

**A/N: So there it is what did you think? **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Picnic

**Disclaimer: We do not own any song mentioned or Glee if I did Sam and Mercedes….well you know the rest.**

**A/N: Hi peeps, thank you so much for staying on this ride with us, we love all the wonderful reviews, thank you so much. I hope you enjoy the chapter. ZeeJack**

_Hey all LadiJ here, thanking you all for your kind words. The reviews motivate us so much to continue this journey. I love getting the notifications seeing new favorites and followers that makes my day so thank you so much. We do hope you enjoy this story. _

**Much Love & Blessings :-)**

**_No Need to Run_**

_ZeeJack & LadiJ_

As Sam stood and looked out over the huge crowd of people eating, laughing, talking and enjoying themselves, he looked skyward and smiled, knowing his parents were watching over them enjoying the company picnic they had started many years ago. These people were not only his employees, but many were close friends and they were all family. Walking over to the stage that the workers had constructed he tapped on the microphone.

"Can I have everyone's attention please, I would like to thank everyone for coming out to join us in a tradition my parents started years ago, and one I plan to continue. My dad used to say that "we are all one big family," and today we are going to party like a family should. There's an open bar and food stations placed all around the grounds. We also have a car service to take anyone home that's had too much to drink,"

*there were cheers at that announcement*

Sam laughed, "Thank God I live here so I don't have to go far, so it's all good for me!" laughter could be heard throughout the crowd. "To kick this off I have a song I want to sing for you, Puck, Artie, Finn, could you guys come help me out?"

As the guys made their way to the stage, the hired musicians handed over their instruments and stood to the side. As the music began many began to clap as they recognized the song.

(House Rules by Christian Kane)

**_So you're tired and beat_**

**_ And you've worked all week_**

**_ And you need a place you can let it go._**

**_ Where the girls go wild_**

**_ And the boys play hard_**

**_ And you need a little more than just the radio._**

**_ Well here's your open invitation_**

**_ With just a couple regulations._**

**_ Let me warn you son, only come to have fun_**

**_ We don't take kindly to serious._**

**_ So leave your troubles at the door_**

**_ Unless you want some in here._**

**_Welcome to my house, buckle up tight_**

**_ Everybody sings and drinks, laughs & gets high._**

**_ It's a country music, all little soul, it's a rock 'n roll rodeo._**

**_ We don't tolerate no sitting around_**

**_ Everybody's dancin', groovin' and getting on down._**

**_ So before you come in here with some kind of attitude_**

**_ You better read the house rules._**

_The guest started dancing around and having a good time._

**_Around eleven o'clock when the front door locks_**

**_ And the boys start raising the bottle._**

**_ Where the girls do the thing with the Mardi Gras beads_**

**_ You know they're gonna show 'em if they got 'em._**

**_ No matter what your story, a good time is mandatory._**

**_ Well rule number 7 says don't touch the women_**

**_ But they can grab whatever they want to._**

_Cheers and whoops rang out over that last part, the ladies screamed louder._

**_Welcome to my house, buckle up tight_**

**_ Everybody sings and drinks, laughs & gets high._**

**_ It's a country music, all little soul, it's a rock' n roll rodeo._**

**_ We don't tolerate no sitting around_**

**_ Everybody's dancing,' groovin' and getting on down._**

**_ So before you come in here with some kind of attitude_**

**_ You better read the house rules._**

**_No such thing as last call._**

**_ We pick' em up when they fall ._**

**_ We share the same bathroom stall,_**

**_ Says the sign on the wall. (1, 2, 3)_**

**_Welcome to my house, buckle up tight_**

**_ Everybody sings and drinks, laughs & gets high._**

**_ It's a country music, all little soul, it's a rock n roll rodeo._**

**_ We don't tolerate no sitting around_**

**_ Everybody's dancin', groovin' and getting on down._**

**_ So before you come in here with some kind of attitude_**

**_ Boy, before you come a walkin' in here with any kind of attitude_**

**_ You better read the house rules._**

**_ You better read the house rules._**

When the last notes died out cheers, and screams of approval could be heard from the crowd, Sam gestured for them to quiet down.

"Ok, so you guys now know the rules, eat, drink, and remember to leave your troubles at the door, enjoy!"

Amid slaps on the back and having beers thrust in their hands the guys made their way from the stage to mingle in the crowd. Sam looked around, today was going to be one hell of a day, raising his beer skyward, he winked and walked off to talk with more of his employees who had become his family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike saw Tina walk out of the house with Santana and he smiled brightly. He always thought she was cute, and when he would come by to visit Sam he would sneak peeks at her. Today she looked incredible because she was not wearing her work clothes. She was in some cut-off jean shorts, blue and white tank top, and white wedge sandals.

_Damn she is looking sexy today he thought. Today might be the day I ask her out._

She bent over to get some water out of the cooler;

_Today is definitely the day I'm going to ask her out._

"Man what are you staring at?" Artie asked, "you about to burn a hole in whoever they are if you keep looking so hard." Artie followed his gaze to see him staring at Tina, "oh I see now, you got a thing for the lovely Tina."

Mike just smiled;

"So go talk to her and stop being a scared little bitch."

Mike punched Artie in the arm, "I'm not scared, I'm just waiting on the right moment to speak to her."

"Well if you take too long somebody else is going to slide in there and yo ass is going to left here all alone, and nobody to give your hand a break."

Mike thought about it, he agreed with Artie so he got up and headed over in Tina's direction.

He cleared his throat, "Hey Tina."

She turned to see Mike standing there looking as sexy as ever. Tina had always found Mike attractive, "H-Hey Mike." _This man is so fine I could just eat him up…or let him eat me up._

"You look lovely today." _Sexy as hell is more like it._

"Why thank you Mike, you look handsome yourself." _Like walking sex._

"I was wondering if you would…" he got so nervous he couldn't find the words to say.

"Can you just spit it out Chang!" Santana said laughing and walking off.

"Don't mind her" Tina said, "SHE'S EVIL!" so Santana could hear.

"I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me sometimes?"

Tina wanted to jump, and scream her lungs out and in the inside she was doing just that, but she remained cool "I would love too."

_Hell yeah! _"Great maybe we can exchange information and we can set something up."

"I would love that" she said, "let me see your phone?"

They exchanged phones, and put their numbers in each other's phone.

"So I'll call you soon." he said smiling.

"I'll be waiting" she said.

"Oh and Tina."

"Yes Mike."

"Save me a dance." he gave her a wink.

She smiled, "I will do that." _I am going to rock his world!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking around the grounds Brittney spotted Sam standing by one of the trees, looking down at her outfit she knew she looked hot. The short, shorts were showing her toned thighs perfectly, her sandals just high enough to accentuate the calves of her legs. The tight halter top was cut low enough to show her boobs just right and her taunt stomach, her make-up was flawless and her hair was up in a high pony that made her look sweet and innocent.

Looking at Sam she wondered why he hadn't called her. Well she was about to fix that little problem, there was no way she was going to let that walking bank account get away. Sam Evans could give her everything she wanted in life, and she wanted plenty. He had the money to make all her dreams come true. She just had to get him to ask her out.

Approaching Sam she smiled at him and looked up at him through her lashes,

"Hi Sam" she said softly.

Sam, looked down at Brittney and smiled as he returned her greeting. "Are you having a good time" he asked.

She sighed and let a slightly sad look cross her face as she looked away from him. Concerned Sam placed a hand on her shoulder and asked her what was wrong.

"It's just...well" biting her lip and looking at him she blushed slightly, _damn good she had learned to blush as well as cry on command she congratulated herself._ "I thought we had made a connection when I gave you my number a month ago but you never called. Oh my God, I didn't mean to sound so forward, but I really like you!"

She could feel the blush deepen and she smirked internally as Sam fell all over himself explaining that with the planning of the picnic and his other duties he hadn't had a free moment. Placing a hand on his arm she gently squeezed it and assured him it was ok. Smiling softly at him, she took a few steps away and turned back, still maintaining the slightly sad look,

"I'm sorry it seems I misread the situation, please forgive me for putting you on the spot."

Sam looked at the young woman in front of him, she wanted to spend time with him because she liked him, and he didn't have to chase her. Thinking of Mercedes and how she was still avoiding him like the plague unless it involved Stevie or Stacy, why shouldn't he spend time with a woman who wanted him.

"Brittney, no, you didn't read the situation wrong. Would you like to go out to dinner Saturday night?" Brittney laughed inside, _it was like taking candy from a baby. _

Smiling shyly at Sam, " I would love to go to dinner with you. Let me give you my number and you can call me so we can set up a time."

Sam felt his cheeks redden, "I still have your number, and I will call you by Monday to set a time and place."

Brittney reached over and gently stroked his hand as she smiled up at him. "That sounds wonderful Sam, I will be waiting to hear from you." Turning she walked away with more of a sway to her hips knowing that his eyes were on her.

Watching her walk away Sam, smiled to himself, it was time to move on, Mercedes wasn't interested. Why keep chasing someone who didn't want him, here was a beautiful, young woman who clearly wanted him. Shrugging his shoulders, it seemed like a win-win situation to him.

As Brittney walked away, she couldn't keep the satisfied smirk off her face. It seemed like it was game on with Sam Evans, and the first round went to her. She could already hear the ching, ching! She knew what she wanted, and Sam Evan's bank account was going to give it to her.

Unbeknownst to both of them their private conversation was not so private.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes was shaking and pacing back and forth in the kitchen. Her mind was racing and so was her heart. _How could he ask her out? How could he flirt with me? He acts like he likes me and then asks her out? Damn that man! _

"Cedes you ok?" Blaine asked coming in behind her.

Mercedes jumped. "Blaine I didn't hear you come in."

"I didn't mean to scare you" he said, "I saw you storm in here and I followed you. So are you ok?"

"I'm fine." she lied.

"You're lying" he said bluntly, "now tell me what's wrong."

Mercedes took a deep breath, "I heard Sam asking that blonde girl out."

"What blonde girl?"

"The tall skinny skank with the short shorts and tight shirt."

"Oh you mean Brittney" he said, and then he thought about it, "wait Sam asked Brittney out?" _When the hell did that happen?_

"Brittney psssh that would be her name" she said rolling her eyes, "skinny heffa" she mumbled.

"So I'm confused you're mad because…."

"He asked HER out Blaine. He flirts with me every chance he gets, and he asks her out. I wonder if he flirts with her like he does with me. He must, because that's the only thing that makes sense to me" she stopped pacing, "I'm so stupid for thinking that he reserved those comments, and that smile for me." She could not hold back the tears anymore.

Blaine came over and gave her a hug, "Mercedes first of all you're not stupid. Secondly, you were the one who said that your relationship with Sam would be strictly professional."

"I know but-"

"You were the one who backed off from his advances."

"I know but-"

"He can't be expected to wait around for you forever."

"I know but-"

"No buts Cedes" he said sitting her down, "if you wanted him you could've made your intentions known, but you were not sure what you wanted, and you basically pushed him away."

Mercedes was about to speak but Blaine raised his hand and stopped her.

"You let him know you weren't interested, and he got the message, so you can't get upset when he moves on."

She dropped her head and nodded, "You're right B, I have no right to be angry. If he wants to date…her then so be it. My focus should be on the children anyway, not their brother."

"Exactly" he said, "and I know it is a few guys out there would love a shot to be in the presence of Miss Mercedes "Diva" Jones."

"Then why don't we go make someone's day." she said, getting up fixing her face.

"That's what I'm talking about" he said grabbing her hand leading her out the door.

_Just not the guy I wanted._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you hear that?" Stacy asked frantically.

"Yeah I heard." Stevie said calmly.

"I can't believe Sammy asked out that girl" she said, scrunching up her face, "she's gross."

Stevie nodded his head.

"How could he not ask out Mercedes, it's obvious he likes her" she said, "the way he looks at her, talks to her, and make sure she's everywhere he is."

"Yup" Stevie said.

"And Mercedes likes him too." she said.

"She does." he said, nodding his head in agreement.

"I don't want Sammy to like that Brittney girl Stevie, she is not the right girl for him, I can just feel it."

Stevie didn't say a word; he just looked out the window at Sam, then to Brittney, then to Mercedes.

"Stevie" Stacy said with a menacing tone.

"Yes Stacy?" matching her tone.

"We got some work to do." she smirked.

"She won't last a month." he smiled.

They gave each other a fist bump, and went to the TV room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugar could not believe her ears! Sam Evans had just asked out Brittney Pierce! Sending out a text to all her fellow PA's she told them to meet her over by the pond, pronto. Ryder, Unique, Rory, Marley, and Rachel all hurried over to see what had Sugar so upset.

Looking at them Sugar couldn't hold it in, "Sam just asked Brittney out to dinner next week!"

Every last one of them looked at her like she was crazy.

"What the hell Sugar, did you take your meds today? Cause you talking shit!"

"What the fuck?"

"That gold digging bitch, is he crazy?"

"My boss, Sam?"

"That bitch thought her shit didn't stink before, now she's going to be even more insufferable!"

"So that's why she's wearing those shorts, so short and tight they about to cut her cootchie in half!"

"Let's not even talk about that top, we all know she ain't got boobs like that so what did she stuff in her bra? Cutlets?"

Sugar just shook her head, "Guys, I HEARD HIM ASK GOLD DIGGER BRITT OUT!"

They all looked at each other, and then everyone turned to look at Rachel;

"Boo, your life just went to hell in a hand-basket, that trifling heffa is going to be all in your space, and flaunting the fact that she is dating your boss." Unique said.

The rest of them made sounds of agreement. Rachel gave a very unladylike snort as she looked around for Sam, seeing him she just groaned. The rest followed her eyes and looked at Sam; they all had the same thought in their minds. _This was a cluster-fuck of a magnitude they had never thought of!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sam didn't know how he felt about asking Brittney out, it was more of a spur of a moment thing, she looked so hurt. He didn't really know much about her other than that she was Quinn's PA; she was always sweet and nice when he saw her around the building. She didn't seem to have many friends, he figured that was because she was so shy, at least she seemed that way to him whenever he talked to her. He had to admit he was surprised when she had given him her number, but he just chalked that up to her finally getting her nerves up to let him know she liked him. Seeing Mike, Puck, and Artie he walked over to tell them he had a date.

"What's up with you all standing around? Why aren't you out hitting on all the lovely ladies I see here?" he asked.

"Just enjoying the view dude" Puck said.

"Not really feeling too many of them." Artie added.

"Already made my move, asked Tina out." Mike preened as they congratulated him.

"What about you man?" Puck asked.

Sam smirked, "I just made a date for dinner next week with Brittney."

His announcement was met with silence for a moment then they all congratulated him, and wished him well on his date. Sam thanked them, and was about to say more when he heard his name called, looking around, seeing one of the other department heads calling him, he excused himself, and headed to the group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sam walked away they all looked at each other.

"Well Puck, I guess you were right, but seeing as he hadn't made a move I really thought it was just a fluke." Rubbing his chin, Puck looked at Sam, and sighed, "She's going to eat him alive; he just got a date with a shark."

Mike and Artie both looked at him in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked.

"What the hell?" Artie said.

Puck looked at them, "Dudes, she's a gold digger, that sweet, innocent look she fronts with, it's just that a front. She is after money and Sam's got money. When she first got here she tried to hit on me but I shut that shit down, I've seen too many women like her."

"So we're going to sit here, and not say shit? Oh hell to the no!" Artie was pissed.

"There's nothing we can say, if we tell Sam about her without proof he's still going to give her a chance." Puck replied.

"But we are his bros and he has to know we wouldn't lie to him." Artie argued.

"Like you believed us when we tried to tell you about Kitty, remember that shit storm two years ago?' Mike said.

Artie could only drop his head, it was true, he hadn't believed anything they said, and Kitty had played him for a fool. Looking at their friend, they all knew they had to let this play out, to be there for him when it all blew up. Sam would catch on, but they could only hope his heart wasn't broken when he found out that Brittney only wanted his money, and not him. Mike looked back over at Sam, Brittney was talking to him but Sam wasn't really looking at her, following his gaze he saw that Sam had his eyes on Mercedes. _Maybe we don't have as much to worry about as we thought._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seeing Sam in conversation with Brittney Quinn thought about what she had just heard whispered, Sam had asked Brittney out, hoping it wasn't true she decided to ask for herself. She knew he had feelings for Mercedes, and she for him. Something had happened since that day they had talked, she didn't know what but whatever happened had spurred Sam into asking Brittney out. Walking over to them Quinn flashed a smile and asked Sam if she could talk to him. Excusing himself, he guided Quinn over to a bench, sitting down he waited for her to begin. Searching his face Quinn was wondering how to broach the subject, deciding to just dive in, "Sam, is it true you asked Brittney out? If so what kind of game are you fucking playing?"

Sam pulled back in surprise, "Wait, just hold on, how you know I asked Brittney out, and I'm not playing any damn thing!"

"You like Mercedes and you are asking another woman out? You've been hot after Mercedes for the longest, and now you are asking Brittney out on a date? What else would you call it? Are you trying to make Mercedes jealous?" Quinn was firing questions at him the way she would a witness on the stand, hard and fast.

By now Sam was starting to get upset, "Yes, I asked Brittney out, not that it's any of your business, as for Mercedes, she has made it clear that she isn't interested in me."

"Bullshit" Quinn snorted, "You're so used to women falling into your bed, that when you meet one who won't drop her panties just because you smile at her, you get your ass on your shoulders. You are making a mistake, cuz. You have real gold in front of you, yet you're going after fool's gold. Have you ever thought that your usual approach with woman isn't the way to win Mercedes over?"

"Quinn, I love you, but I know what I'm doing, trust me." getting up Sam walked away.

Watching him walk away she thought;

_They say God protects fools and children; well we are so about to see that saying tested!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine was at the buffet table getting him something to eat when he felt someone standing behind him. He turned around to see Kurt standing there.

"Hello Blaine Anderson" Kurt said smiling. _Wow he's so gorgeous._

"Hello Kurt- I'm sorry I don't know your last name."

"It's Hummel" he said.

"Oh ok Kurt Hummel." he said, resuming making his plate.

"So are you having a good time?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah so far so good." he smiled.

_That smile is amazing _"These picnics are usually the social event of the summer."

"I can see why." Blaine said, still putting food on his plate "they go all out."

"Yes they do" Kurt smiled.

It was an awkward pause between them;

"Well I'm going to find Mercedes" Blaine said, turning to walk away, "it was nice talking to you Kurt."

"Yeah you too Blaine." Kurt said. _Damn I got to get up the nerve to ask this man out._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Cedes!" Blaine said, running towards her, "you feeling better?"

"Yeah Blaine I'm fine." she said.

"What's the matter mama?" Santana said.

"Did somebody piss you off?" Tina said.

"Who's ass do I have to kick?" Santana stated.

"I'm fine guys" she said smiling, "I promise. I just had a moment but I'm good now" looking at Blaine.

Artie walked up to the group with his eye directly on Mercedes "Hello everyone."

"Hey Artie" Blaine said, "how you doing man?"

"I'll be doing much better if I had the pleasure of being properly introduced to this beautiful chocolate goddess."

Mercedes smiled and blushed, "Hi I'm Mercedes, and you are?"

"The man of your dreams baby."

"Really now?" she inquired, "Does the man of my dreams have a name?"

"Arthur Abrams but everybody calls me Artie," he said, giving her a wink, "and you baby can call me yours."

"You are a mess."

"So Cedes, why don't you grace us with that phenomenal voice of yours?" Blaine asked.

"Wait this beautiful Nubian Queen can sing?" Artie asked.

"Can she sing?" Blaine stated "She has the voice of an angel."

"Blaine stop" she said, patting him on the shoulder, "I do ok."

"Cedes you do way better than ok."

"Let us be the judge of that." Santana said.

"I'll sing if you guys help me." she said, looking at Tina, and Santana.

"We got your back." Santana said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the stage with Tina right behind them.

"Oh I'm getting a front row seat for this one." Artie said.

"Me too" Blaine said heading towards the stage.

Santana grabbed the microphone, and got everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone me, and my girls are going to grace you with a song to liven this party up some."

The crowd cheered, and clapped; Sam saw Mercedes on stage, and quickly made his way to the stage, walking away from the group of executives he was currently talking to.

"So we about to get it hot up in here," she said "hit it band."

(Don't Cha by The Pussycat Dolls)

Artie jumped on stage to do the rap which shocked the girls.

**_[Artie] (Mercedes)_**

**_OK (ahh)_**

**_Yeah (ahh)_**

**_Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this (oh, baby)_**

**_Ladies let's go (uhh)_**

**_Soldiers let's go (dolls)_**

**_Let me talk to y'all and just you know_**

**_Give you a little situation... listen (fellas)_**

**_Ya see this shit get hot_**

**_Every time I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)_**

**_Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout_**

**_Prowl for the best chick_**

**_Yes I'm on the lookout (let's dance)_**

**_Slow banging shorty like a belly dancer with it_**

**_Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)_**

**_No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve_**

**_Gimme the number_**

**_But make sure you call before you leave_**

_Mercedes saw Sam walk towards the stage, and she locked eyes with him so he knew she was singing this part just for him. _

**_[Mercedes] (Santana & Tina)_**

**_I know you like me (I know you like me)_**

**_I know you do (I know you do)_**

**_That's why whenever I come around_**

**_She's all over you (she's all over you)_**

**_I know you want it (I know you want it)_**

**_It's easy to see (it's easy to see)_**

**_And in the back of your mind_**

**_I know you should be on with me (babe)_**

_All the girls did the booty pop to the beat, and the crowd cheered in appreciation. _

**_[Chorus:]_**

**_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_**

**_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_**

**_Don't cha?_**

**_Don't cha?_**

**_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_**

**_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_**

**_Don't cha?_**

**_Don't cha?_**

_Shit! Sam thought she is so DAMN sexy, why does she keep pushing me away?_

**_[Mercedes] (Santana & Tina)_**

**_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)_**

**_Leave it alone (leave it alone)_**

**_'Cause if it ain't love_**

**_It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)_**

**_Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)_**

**_You have to play fair (you have to play fair)_**

**_See I don't care_**

**_But I know she ain't gonna wanna share_**

**_[Chorus:]_**

**_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_**

**_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_**

**_Don't cha?_**

**_Don't cha?_**

**_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_**

**_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_**

**_Don't cha?_**

**_Don't cha?_**

_Mercedes started dancing seductively on Artie _

**_[Artie]_**

**_OK, I see how it's goin' down (ahh, don't cha)_**

**_Seems like shorty wanna little ménage pop off or something (let's go)_**

**_Well let me get straight to it_**

**_Every broad wan watch I when I come through it_**

**_It's the god almighty, looking all brand new_**

**_If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanquish_**

**_Looking at me all like she really wanna do it_**

**_Tryna put it on me till my balls black and blueish_**

**_Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on_**

**_Strip out the Chanel_**

**_And leave the lingerie on_**

**_Watch me and I'ma watch you at the same time_**

**_Looking at ya wan break my back_**

**_You're the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum_**

**_A wit the wagon hit chu in the back of the magnum_**

**_For the record, don't think it was something you did_**

**_Shorty all on me cause it's hard to resist the kid_**

**_I got an idea that's dope for y'all_**

**_As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all_**

**_[Mercedes] (Santana & Tina)_**

**_I know she loves you (I know she loves you)_**

**_I understand (I understand)_**

**_I'd probably be just as crazy about you_**

**_If you were my own man_**

**_Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)_**

**_Possibly (possibly)_**

**_Until then old friend_**

**_Your secret is safe with me_**

_She held her finger up to her lips, and slid it down her neck, and down her breast, looking directly at Sam. _

**_[Chorus:]_**

**_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_**

**_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_**

**_Don't cha?_**

**_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_**

**_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_**

**_Don't cha?_**

**_Don't cha?_**

The crowd cheered loudly for the performance, people quickly approached the stage to tell them how good they were. Mercedes saw Sam staring at her, she smirked and rolled her eyes.

Unique quickly ran to Mercedes, "Girl I have found my new idol!" she squealed grabbing Mercedes hand, "Unique worships the ground you walk on, and wants to be just like you when I grow up, mama you were fabulous."

Mercedes smiled, "You are too much, but thank you."

"Oh no thank you" she said, "does this angel have a name?"

"I'm Mercedes Jones."

"I am simply Unique" she said, waving her hand in the air.

"Well it's nice to meet you Unique."

Artie came up from behind Mercedes, and scooped her up into a hug, "you were brilliant up there."

"You were not too bad yourself."

Sam watching the exchange between Artie, and Mercedes was not happy about it all. He gripped his beer bottle so tight his knuckles turned white. Puck and Mike noticed how agitated he was getting, and were not going to let this moment pass.

"What's the matter bro?" Puck said smiling.

"I'm fine." he spat out.

"You're looking a little angry." Mike said.

"I said I'm fine." he repeated taking a swig of beer.

"Looks like Artie found someone he's interested in after all" Puck said, "and she is hella sexy, I wish I saw her first."

"Wait, isn't that your nanny Sam?" Mike said.

"Damn Sam you got that sexy ass woman walking around your house every day, and you going out with Brittney?" Puck said laughing.

Sam turned, and glared at Puck;

"Oh wait, I think they are exchanging numbers" Mike chimed in.

Sam looked to see Mercedes and Artie exchanging phones and his cheeks grew extremely hot. _How could she be interested in Artie? She pushes me away every chance she gets, but one song, and she is all over Artie? Damn at woman!_

Puck and Mike exchanged knowing looks as they watched Sam walk away;

"He so wants her." Puck said.

"Definitely" Mike said, "he better figure his shit out before Artie really tries to get with her."

"What do you mean really?" Puck asked.

"Let's just say Artie and I needed to see for ourselves what Sam's real feelings were and he just showed them."

"I'm so glad that I'm friends with such geniuses" Puck said giving Mike a fist pump.

**A/N: WE KNOW YOU PROBABLY HATE US RIGHT NOW! WE PROMISE IT WILL BE MADE RIGHT! So please tell what did you think? **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Dates

**Disclaimer: We do not own any song mentioned or Glee if I did Sam and Mercedes….well you know the rest.**

**_A/N Hello loves, so happy that you are still here with us. This has been such a hard time with the passing of Cory Monteith and the outcome of the Trayvon Martin trial. May God's blessing be on both families. As always love and hugs to all._**

_Hello All, this has been a very trying week for me with all the drama going on in my real life and then the things going on in the world kinda hit me hard. Cory's passing was one of those things that affected me more than I thought it would. Trayvon Martin's trial was another. My real life was not much better. Lost a friend of the family unexpectedly and my surgery in my eye is rejecting the treatment so it bummed me out and I lost my inspiration a little bit. I thank my writing partner in crime ZeeJack for keeping me motivated by just keeping this story rolling and inspiring me to just keep writing. So I want to dedicate this chapter to the lives of Cory Monteith and Trayvon Martin two souls gone too soon. _

**Much Love & Blessings :-)**

**_No Need to Run_**

_ZeeJack & LadiJ_

Sam was in his room getting ready for his date with Brittney well, he was trying at least. He had changed shirts three times already, and still hadn't decided on a tie. He really didn't want to go on this date, not with her anyway, he really wanted to be taking Mercedes out on a date, but she'd made it obvious that she wanted a professional relationship, and nothing more. Sam knew he wanted more from her, but not sure how much more. The question Quinn asked him a while back was still racing through his mind did he really want a relationship with Mercedes or just a good screw? He had to shake these thoughts from his mind, and focus on his date with Brittney. He was so deep in thought he forgot Stacy, and Stevie were sitting there until he heard Stacy call his name.

"Sam that tie doesn't match."

He looked at the tie, and realized she was right, and he quickly took it off, and got another one. This had been something they used to do when their parents would get dressed for big events or date nights, Stacy and Stevie would sit and help them pick out the perfect outfit, and talk. Since Sam was getting ready for his date night they wanted to help him as well.

"So are you excited about your date Sammy?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah sure," he lied, "Brittney seems like a nice woman, and I would like to get to know her better."

"So where are you taking her?" Stacy chimed in handing Sam another tie she thought would look better.

"Eleven Madison Park." He said accepting the tie Stacy had given him.

"Sounds fancy," she said, "you must really be trying to impress her."

"Not really trying to impress her," he said, "just trying to make sure she enjoys the evening."

"So what made you ask her out?" Stevie asked.

Sam was a little shocked by the question but he answered anyway, "Like I said she seems nice and she's cute."

Stevie laughed, "She is not cute Sammy."

"What do you mean she is not cute?" Sam asked.

"She is way too skinny." he said.

"And she looks like she could be our cousin." Stacy added.

"That is just creepy guys." Sam laughed.

"You got to admit Sam she does look like our cousin Lindy." Stevie said.

Sam thought about it, _damn they're right. Now I'm going to be thinking about that every time I look at her. _"She's a pretty woman and I'm going to take her out for dinner, and that's it."

"Fine," Stevie said. "You don't have to get snippy."

"I'm not getting snippy," he said, "and why are you guys in here again?"

"To help you get ready." Stacy said "Remember we used to do this for mom and dad when they went out on dates too."

Sam didn't know they did that, he went off to school and had moved into his own apartment by then. "You guys used to help mom, and dad get ready for their dates?"

"Yeah, and we would talk about our day, and stuff," Stevie said.

"That's pretty cool." he said.

"It was fun." Stacy said, "Dad would purposely pick ugly clothes so I could help him pick out the right outfit to wear."

Sam laughed, thinking that was something his dad would do. They talked for about fifteen more minutes, when Sam realized that he was going to be late. He shot a text to Brittney asking her to meet him at the restaurant. "I hate to cut this short guys but if I don't leave now I am going to miss my entire date."

"It's ok Sammy you're all dressed anyway," Stacy said, "and we have a movie night planned with Mercedes."

"Yeah we're watching Star Wars," Stevie said excitedly.

"Wait Mercedes like Star Wars?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she has a sci-fi collection to rival yours." he said.

"I didn't know that," Sam said, "all Blaine told me was she liked romantic comedies."

"She likes those too but she really like sci-fi." Stacy said, "Have fun on your date with what's her name."

"Yeah have fun." Stevie said, as they both walked out.

When they made it down the hall they gave each other a fist bump.

"Not only is he late," Stevie said, "which he hates, but now he is going to have Mercedes on the brain all night."

"Yup, Sammy can't resist a woman who loves sci-fi." Stacy said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brittney walked into Eleven Madison Park, it was one of the very best restaurants in NYC, but it wasn't how she had pictured entering the elite establishment. In her mind she was picked up in Sam's limousine, and once there she walked in on his arm with all eyes on them, after all they made a sensational looking couple. Tall, blond, and beautiful, not to mention they had the bodies that common people would die to have. As she was escorted to the table, she saw that Sam still wasn't there, and her mouth tighten in annoyance, he should have been there waiting on her, to be enticed by her beauty, and grace. Taking a seat she tapped her foot, she was not a happy woman at the moment, the night was not going the way she had planned. Ordering a glass of Montrachet Les Folatières 1er Cru, she looked around her thoughts wandered, she imagined herself coming here on a regular basis, draped in the latest fashions with diamonds and any other jewel she desired. It didn't matter if Sam was there with her or not, there would always be someone to escort her, after all she would be Brittney Evans, one of the richest women in the world. Imagining how all the common people would bow and cater to her she smirked. She knew Sam wouldn't be able to resist her, looking down at her watch she frowned he was 15 minutes late. Glancing towards the door she saw him enter, plastering a smile on her face, she checked to make sure her cleavage was just right to catch his eyes, looking up at him through her lashes she thought, _game on Britt, time to get your man._

Sam walked in feeling a little rushed, he hated to be late for anything, a trait his parents had passed down to him. Seeing Brittney sitting at the table he made his way over to her.

Taking his seat he apologized to her, "Sorry that I'm late but I had a minor crisis with Stevie and Stacy, I hope you haven't waited long." giving her a smile. "You look beautiful."

Brittney gritted her teeth internally but outwardly smiled at him, "That's ok Sam, family is important, and I haven't been here that long." _As soon as I get married to him those brats will be off to boarding school, there's no way in hell I'm playing mom to a couple of snotty nosed kids!_ "I saw them at the picnic, and they are just adorable, I hope to meet them one day soon." she cooed. _Nothing worse than sucking up to a couple of creepy kids, but the money is so worth it, besides once I marry him, they will be out of my hair within three months._ Reaching over to rub his hand softly, "You are a great brother, and role model for them, tell me about them?"

Sam was relieved Brittney wasn't mad, instead she was very understanding, and seemed interested in his siblings. Moving his hand from under hers he asked her if she was ready to order, turning to the server, she frowned at him for interrupting the moment she ordered, Masa Toro with caviar, and Lobster-and-black-truffle salad, in a chilly tone. Sam raised a brow at her tone, giving his order of, Porterhouse Steak, Sautéed Fresh Spinach & Mushrooms, and Mashed Potatoes. As his glass of Barbaresco was served, Sam thanked him, noticing that Brittney didn't thank the server he gave her a condensed version of his sister, and brother. While Sam talked about his siblings, Brittney could care less, smiling she nodded, "So tell me about you, is this your only home here in NY? Do you have vacation homes? If so where? Do you travel in your own private jet?" Sam's smile faltered, _she asked me to tell her about myself, but it seemed like she is more interested in what I have._ He answered her questions politely, and asked her about herself. Brittney smiled, and gave him a very carefully constructed version of her life.

As they ate, Sam began to feel like the conversation was more geared toward him being interviewed then an exchange of information so they could learn about each other. After coffee and dessert on his part, and just coffee for her, with her claiming she had to maintain her figure. Sam made no comment thinking about a certain curvy woman whose figure drove him crazy with desire. "Some women let themselves go but I pride myself on maintaining a certain weight, I could never let myself be the size of the black woman that was singing at the picnic." she said with a delicate shudder. She watched his expression to her comment, she knew who 'that black woman' was, the nanny, and she had seen how Sam had kept his eyes on her all day. _She would be one of the first of the staff to go along with the rest, Sam was entirely too friendly with them. They were there to serve not be treated like a member of the family she would change all of that._

Sam's eyes narrowed at her comment about Mercedes, "I happen to think that woman are beautiful in all sizes, they're the givers of life, and as such should be treated with all due respect." he shrugged, "A woman's beauty in my opinion isn't judged by her outer appearance but her heart and her actions. So to me if she's a size 2 or a size 20, if she's got inner beauty then she will definitely get my attention."

Brittney realized she had made a mistake, "I meant no disrespect to her, I was just stating my preference."

Sam simply looked at her as he escorted her out of the restaurant into his car.

"Wait, you don't have a driver?" she asked him confused.

"I do" he said looking at her just as confused to where that came from "but I prefer to drive myself. Is that a problem?"

Realizing again she might have offended him she quickly responded "Oh no, I just thought maybe you-you know what never mind, I like the intimacy of the car anyway" she reached out and grabbed his hand.

Sam just shook his head and helped her into the car. The drive to her apartment was quiet and filled with just common talk, and more questions from her about his personal life. Arriving at Brittney's, Sam helped her from the car and escorted her to her front door, Brittney looked up at him and fluttered her lashes, leaning forward and pushing her chest out she waited for Sam to kiss her. Instead Sam stepped back, and thanked her for spending the evening with him, realizing he wasn't going to kiss her she smiled and thanked him for dinner, and such an interesting conversation. As she closed the door she leaned back against it, the night didn't go the way she planned but she found out a lot about what he owned, and didn't own. That was no problem, what he didn't have, she would make sure he bought it...for her, humming she got ready for bed making plans for all the ways she would spend all that lovely money.

Driving home, Sam thought about the night, Brittney was not what he expected. She seemed obsessed with material things, but of course it could have been that she had never had dinner with a billionaire, and was curious. He wasn't sure he was going to ask her out again, he didn't really see her as his type. Her behavior toward the servers bothered him, you could tell a lot about a person by the way they treated those that served or worked for them. Sam groaned when he thought about the grilling he would get from his friends Monday at work. Turning up the radio Sam started to sing along with the song.

**_She take my money when I'm in need_**

**_Yeah, she's a triflin' friend indeed_**

**_Oh, she's a gold digger way over town_**

**_That digs on me_**

**_(She give me money)_**

**_Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger_**

**_(When I'm in need)_**

**_But she ain't messin' with no broke bro_**

**_(She give me money)_**

**_Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger_**

**_(When I'm in need)But she ain't messin' with no broke bro _**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes couldn't shake her hurt feelings that about Sam asking that woman out. How he could flirt with her like that and then turn around and ask someone else out was more than her brain wanted to handle. She knew she was being a little cold to Sam after the phone incident and she did make up in her mind to keep their relationship strictly professional, but her heart was pulling her in the complete opposite direction of where here mind wanted her to go. She devised a plan to get Sam to go back to the way things were before. Since the week of his date Mercedes has been wearing her hottest, but still appropriate outfits around the house. She would find excuses to be in Sam's presence and brush up against him. Sam was confused by her sudden change in behavior but didn't say anything. She would flirt with him on a regular basis and he would enjoy it. Thursday morning she decided to kick it up a notch, she put on her short workout shorts and a tank top and went down to the gym when she knew he would be down there working out.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were down here" she stated, "I could come back later if you want to be alone."

"No it's ok" he said, "I don't mind."

"Oh ok cool." She said. She started doing her stretches directly in front of him. _Oh he go notice me today I guarantee that._

Sam swallowed hard when she bent over in her shorts and he saw that glorious ass right there for him to just grab on to and squeeze. _Damn this woman! She is going to make me crazy._

Mercedes continued to stretch she looked over at Sam and saw him looking at her so she decided to kick it up a notch. "Sam, would you mind helping me?"

Sam was shocked she asked for his help but he was not going to refuse "Sure I'll help. What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to stand behind me" she said sweetly.

"Ok" he said getting behind her as close as he could. "Like this?" _Mmmm she_ _smells so good. _

"Yeah that's good" she said, "now hold my arms." _This is going to get him._ She bent over to stretch her arms and shoulders.

Sam almost lost it right then when he felt her ass graze against his groin. _SHIT! She is doing this on purpose….she's gotta be. I don't know how much longer I could take this._

She saw the tortured look in his eyes and internally smiled. She stood up "Thanks Sam I'm good and loose now."

Sam could barely speak but managed to choke out "Y-Your w-welcome."

She walked seductively to the treadmill and started it up. _First I make him focus on the ass now he will focus on the breasts. _She started off with a brisk walk and then gradually went in to a jog.

_FUCK! I can't handle this…but if I run out of here it will prove everybody right and I will not give any of them the satisfaction. _He tried to continue to focus on his own workout but he kept glancing over at her seeing her beautiful breast bounce up and down as she ran. _She wanna play that game well two can play that game. _Sam walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, took off his shirt, and poured it over his head "Whew, it's so hot.' He said real loud to catch her attention.

Mercedes saw the scene unfold behind her and almost fell off the treadmill. _Dammit he had to take off the shirt…why must he be so sexy? Why did I have to listen to Blaine? Why am I even doing all of this? I still don't really know what I want from him. I need to just stop with the games and figure out what it is I really want. _She turned off the treadmill, grabbed her towel, and was about to leave when she felt Sam grab her arm.

"Mercedes"

"Yes Sam"

"For the last week you have been doing everything you could to get my attention" he said.

"Sam I-"

He held his finger to her lips to stop her from talking "I just wanted to say you got it."

"Sam I-"

"Mercedes you've got it now what are you going to do with it?" he said in a low growl.

He was so close to her right now, if she wanted to kiss him she could. She did but she knew it wouldn't be fair to kiss him when she didn't know what she wanted. _What if he wants more than what I could offer him? What if moving forward ruins things and I have to quit or he fires me? I just can't risk it…as much as I want Sam…I just can't risk it. _"Sam I'm not sure what I was doing. I'm sorry for coming on to you like that. My head is all messed up right now and I don't know what I was thinking so again I'm sorry." She ran out before he could even respond.

"DAMN that woman" he shouted, "she does everything to get my attention and now that I give it her she gives me that lame ass story of her being messed up in the head. HELL NO! She will not get the satisfaction of messing with my head." He whipped out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello"

"Hey Brittney, its Sam"

"Hey Sam, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to come over this weekend for dinner just you and me?"

"I would love to Sam."

"Great I will have Finn come pick you up on Saturday at six."

"Sounds good, see you Saturday Sam."

Sam hung up the phone knowing he didn't want to see Brittney again but he had to show Mercedes that he had options and he was not going to wait around for her to get her head right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reading the text he had received from Puck to meet him in his office Sam knew what was about to happen. He was about to get hauled over the coals about his date with Brittney. Sam winced as he thought of what he should tell the guys, he was pretty sure they didn't really care for the idea of him dating Brittney, but because they were all best friends they would respect his choice. Deciding he needed to save face he wouldn't lie he would just gloss over the facts, hit the high points, frowning he sighed as he realized that there weren't really any high points. Well the food was good, really good, and when she wasn't asking aka 'interviewing' him the conversation was good. Sam was many things but he wasn't stupid, he had spent the rest of the weekend thinking about their date, he knew Brittney was after him for his money; but still feeling the sting of Mercedes rejection, his pride wouldn't let him admit it to his friends. He could just hear Artie, and Puck's snarky comments, rubbing his chin he greeted Sugar, Puck's PA, Sugar smiled, returned his greetings, and told him Mr. Puckerman was waiting for him. Opening the door Sam walked in, and as he expected the whole crew was there, Oh shit, not what I need on a Monday morning, a grilling from the peanut gallery!

Looking at Sam's face as he came in Mike thought this is going to be interesting, hiding a laugh behind a cough he greeted him along with Puck, and Artie. For a moment there was an awkward silence,

"So Sam, tell us how was your date with Barbie?" Artie asked. Receiving puzzled looks from all of them, Artie huffed, "Really dudes? They look like fucking Ken and Barbie together, that shit ain't natural." Sam just glared at Artie while Puck, and Mike doubled over in laughter, Sam hadn't forgotten how Artie had not only flirted with Mercedes, but had exchanged numbers with her. Catching the glare, Artie just smiled, "Well Sam did Miss Pierce, turn out to be everything you wanted?" Mike asked.

Turning to Mike, Sam forced a smile on his face, "I had a good time, Brittney is an interesting young woman, well spoken, and quite the conversationalist. I took her to Eleven Madison Park, we had a great dinner, and the wine that I had was really good. She seemed really interested in my life, and told me a little about herself."

The three other men in the office exchanged meaningful looks. Sam cleared his throat there really wasn't anything else he could say without letting them know things were NOT as good as he was making it seem.

Puck narrowed his eyes at Sam,

"So who did most of the talking? Did you ask all the little things a woman likes a man to ask them?"

Frowning in confusion at Puck "Such as?"

"What does she like to do for fun?" Mike said.

"What are her likes, and dislikes?" Artie added.

"You could ask her what kind of music she likes, what type films she's into." Puck said.

Listening to the questions, Sam realized he didn't know any of that about Brittney, but she had asked him all those things; he also remembered she seemed to agree with all of his likes, and dislikes, but never stated her preferences. Before he could answer Puck's intercom went off.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Puckerman, but Rachel called to let Mr. Evans know that his 10am appointment is here early."

Thanking Sugar, Puck turned to Sam, but before he could say anything Artie spoke up.

"Sam before you go, how is Mercedes? Man that is one sexy woman with a killer voice, and Dat ass!" Artie raised a hand in praise, "Dat ass should have its own fan club with me as the president! I think I'm going to give her a call, and see if she wants to go out to dinner. Can you just imagine Dat ass and those legs in killer heels? Do we even want to talk about those delicious mountains sitting on her chest? Lawd, I think it would be a religious experience just to see all that sexiness dressed to impress." Raising both hands in the air, and waving them Artie smacked his lips, and rolled his eyes. By the end of Artie's praise of Mercedes assets Sam was ready to pounce, he just wanted to smash his friend in the face, and beat him to a bloody pulp. Clenching his jaws so tight it hurt, not noticing his fist were balled, he took a step toward Artie, Mike noticed, and quickly moved to Sam's side

"Sam your appointment is waiting." Shooting Artie a lethal glare Sam muttered a quick good bye, and left the office.

Mike turned to Artie, "Do you have a death wish? He was about to stomp a hole in your skinny ass!"

Artie laughed, "I wasn't worried I knew you guys wouldn't let him hit me. But the thing is did you see his reaction? I think I might have to dodge him for the rest of the day but it will be worth it." He laughed, "Now we know, Sam Evans might be in denial, but he has feeling for Mercedes Jones." Puck nodded in agreement with Artie, "Was it me or did that seem like the blandest date ever? He seemed more enthused about the food then his date. Did you notice the confused look on his face when we asked him questions about Brittney? He doesn't know jack shit about her, but I bet you she knows everything about him."

They all looked at each other in agreement. They would give him more time, but if they had to, then Artie would ask Mercedes out. Artie hoped it wouldn't come to that, he liked all his bones intact, and dating Mercedes Jones was one sure way to have some of them broken**_._**

**_Cutie the bomb, met her at a beauty salon_**

**_With a baby Louis Vuitton under her under arm_**

**_She said I can tell you rock, I can tell by your charm_**

**_For all those girls you got a flock, I can tell by your charm and your arm_**

**_But I'm lookin' for the one, have you seen her?_**

**_(No we haven't seen her)_**

**_(She give me money)_**

**_Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger_**

**_(When I'm in need)_**

**_But she ain't messin' wit no broke bro_**

**_(She give me money)_**

**_Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger_**

**_(When I'm in need)_**

**_But she ain't messin' wit no broke bro_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday came and Sam was doing any and everything to get under Mercedes skin. Talking constantly about his "romantic dinner" he was having with Brittney. He would wait until Mercedes was within earshot to finalize plans with the staff. He reminded her several times that her services would be needed this weekend because he had a date. Mercedes almost vomited in her mouth every time he would say date and Brittney in the same sentence. Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Santana were in the kitchen talking.

"Child I think this is the first time I really want to strangle Sam" Tina said, "if he tells me one more time where and how to set up this dinner I will kill him in his sleep."

"I know right" Santana chimed in, "we have gone over the menu at least five times just today."

"Only five times" Mercedes said, "he's told me every time he saw me that my services are needed this evening because 'I have date with Brittney,' ugh" doing her best Sam impression and making air quotes.

"One of two things are going on here" Kurt said, "either he really likes this girl or he is doing this for someone else's benefit" looking at Mercedes.

"My guess is the latter" Santana said, looking right at Mercedes as well.

"Why are you looking at me?" Mercedes asked.

"Cedes you've been working here for a few months and I think it's safe to say that we have become pretty good friends right?"

"Yeah Tana we're great friends."

"And as your friend I want to tell you that Sam has it bad for you."

Mercedes dropped her head and shook it no, "If he had such a thing for me then he would not be having this special evening with Brittney, as a matter of fact, he would have never asked her out in the first place."

"What choice did you give him girl?" Tina chimed in "You basically pushed that man into her arms."

"I've watched you go from hot for him to an ice princess around him." Kurt said "And this week alone you've been prancing around in some pretty hot and tempting outfits, enticing him, and flirting with him.

"You did that to get his attention" Tina said "and girl you got in in a big way, so what are you going to do with it."

Mercedes cringed when Tina said that. Those were the exact same words Sam said to her before she turned him away again. She never wanted to hurt Sam, but she knew if she got involved with him the way she wanted too, she would have made a mess of everything. She also had the kids to think about, they have all become so close and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt them by having to leave because she and Sam couldn't make their relationship work.

"Nothing" she said, "I don't have his attention, Brittney does" she turned and walked out of the kitchen. She almost ran into Finn on her way out of the kitchen.

"Hey Mercedes" he said "where was she going so fast?"

"She's hurt that Sam is going all out for this date with Brittney." Tina said.

"Is that all" he chuckled, "Sam doesn't want this girl."

"How can you be so sure?" Santana asked.

"He sending me to pick her up in the town car."

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"When Sam likes someone and I have to go pick them up I take the limo, if he is sort of interested, I take the Maybach, and when there is little to no interest, I take the town car."

"Are you serious Finn" Santana smiled.

"Very serious" he said, "and may I remind you what I picked Mercedes up in, twice."

"The limo" Santana and Tina said in unison.

"Exactly" Finn said grabbing an apple off the table, "well I gotta go get the town car ready for Miss Brittney."

Tina and Santana looked at each other and laughed;

"If they don't hurry up and just get together so we aren't forced to act like we care about one of Sam's flavors of the month." Santana said.

"I know right" Tina said.

Later that evening Finn had made his way to pick Brittney up from her apartment;

_He sent a town car to get me! What happened to the limo? _

Finn noticed the perplexed look on her face "Is there a problem Miss Pierce?"

"Uh no, I was just not expecting this." she said.

Knowing exactly what she was thinking "Yeah it's a great car huh?" _Hell no gold digger, you ain't worthy of the limo. _He extended his hand helping her into the car.

The ride back to the house was quiet and Finn did his best not to burst into laughter when he looked in the rearview mirror and saw Brittney pouting. When they arrived back to the house Finn helped her out of the car and escorted her in. She was greeted by Kurt;

"Hello Miss Pierce, may I take your coat?"

"Yes" she said flatly, flipping him her coat and almost hitting him in the face.

Kurt took the coat and rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

Brittney looked proudly around the house "This is going to be all mine soon." She whispered.

Kurt gasped and continued to walk out of the room and headed straight to the kitchen, "You guys won't believe what I just heard."

"What Kurt?" Santana said.

"That crazy chick Sam brought up in here thinks she is going to be living here soon."

"What the-" Tina said.

"HELL" Santana interjected.

"Yeah she actually thinks she is going to marry Sam" Kurt scoffed "not as long as Mercedes is in this house."

"I know that's right" Tina said.

"If Mercedes Jones is not the next lady of the house I'm leaving." Santana said.

They all agreed and laughed.

Sam was getting ready for Brittney to get there, not really excited but he invited her so he had to go through with it. He was waiting on Stevie and Stacy to come in and help him get dressed like before but they didn't show up. He knew they were kind of upset with him for inviting Brittney to the house. They haven't spoken to him since they found out about the date. Sam knew it was a mistake, but Mercedes was not about to get him to open up to her about his feelings for her, and she just blow him off like that, he had to let her know that she was not the only woman out there who wanted Sam Evans. There was a knock on the door.

"Sam, your guest for the evening has arrived." Kurt said.

"Thank you Kurt, I'll be down in a minute." He said.

He gave himself another look in the mirror and was satisfied with how he looked and headed out. He walked past Mercedes room and he heard laughter coming from inside. The door was cracked and he peeked in and saw Mercedes, Stevie, and Stacy all dressed up in homemade superhero costumes, running around pretending to save the world. He smiled at the sight of his sibling genuinely having such a good time with Mercedes. He thought back to when they were so dead set against even having a nanny and now they love Mercedes and enjoyed her being around. This was what he wanted for them during the times he couldn't be there, for them to have someone who would care for them just as much as he would. He found himself staring at Mercedes, but not in the way he usually stared, this time was different, he was really looking at her. Not at her ass or her breast, but at her smile and the way she cared for Stevie and Stacy. _What the hell? Am I falling in love with Mercedes? _He shook those thoughts from his head and headed downstairs. When he got to the living room he saw Brittney sitting there.

"Hey Brittney, sorry to keep you waiting" he said.

"No problem" she said sweetly, "It takes time to look like a million bucks, I happen to know that feeling." _And once were together I will know it a lot better._

Sam internally rolled his eyes, "Yes it does take time to get dressed sometimes, come please let's enjoy dinner?"

"Yes lets." She said grabbing his hand.

Sam led her out to the gazebo where everything was setup beautifully. Flowers everywhere and the table looked like something out of a Martha Stewart's magazine.

Brittney gasped at the sight "Sam, this is beautiful. You did this for me?"

"I'm glad you like it" he said, pulling her chair out "I hope you like seafood, Santana has created a menu that I'm sure your taste buds will enjoy."

"I'm sure I would love it."

He grabbed the bottle of wine that was chilling next to the table "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"I would love some, thank you." She said smiling.

He poured her and him a glass just as Tina came out with their salads.

"Thank you Tina" Sam said, as she placed his plate before him.

"No problem Sam" she replied turning to walk away.

"Uh…. Housekeeper person" Brittney said, snapping her fingers "can I have some water."

Sam was appalled at the way she was addressing Tina "Excuse me Brittney, but her name is Tina and you will address her as such." He said sternly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sam" she said "I didn't mean to offend anyone."

"The one you need to be apologizing too is Tina, not me." he said.

Brittney didn't feel like she heeded to apologize to anybody but if she wanted her plan to work she had to appease Sam "I'm apologize Tina, I didn't mean to offend you" she said with her fakest smile.

_Whatever bitch Tina thought._ "Apology accepted" she said, "and I'll bring you your water out in a minute."

"Thank you." She said. _Oh yeah she is so gone when Sam and I get married._

Mercedes let the kids go play video games so she could rest and decided to go chill on the balcony. When she walked out she was greeted with the sight of Sam and Brittney having their romantic date in the gazebo. She noticed how beautiful everything was set up and how close they were sitting. It made her sick to her stomach seeing the two of them looking so happy. Sam was smiling at her and it hurt her heart. She looked and saw Sam looking directly at her and she quickly ducked back in her room. _He looks happy with her._ Her mind kept going back to what Santana and Tina said earlier. _He did say I had his attention, but I screwed it up now I have to deal with the consequences. _She continued to peek out of the window until she couldn't deal with it anymore. She went over to the stereo and put on some music. She needed something to take away the pain she was feeling, but wouldn't you know the radio would betray her and play songs that made her feel even worse. She unconsciously started singing along to the song that was playing.

(Make It Like It Was by Regina Belle)

**Ooh yeah**

**Every day we used to slip away to talk, we would talk about the goodness of your heart. **

**Now it seems I admit that never exist at all, and it leaves me feeling empty with this hollow call.**

**Make it like it was, the way it used to be. **

**When I hungered for your love constantly**

**Make it like it was, it was easier for me. **

**I know you're able to make it like it was**

**At a certain time you would find me on my knees, asking you to supply my brother's needs. **

**Now it seems the needs are a secondary thing, and it truly makes me wonder what's really happening**

**Make it like it was, the way it used to be. **

**When I hungered for your love constantly**

**Make it like it was, it was easier for me.**

** I know you're able to make it like it was.**

**Now when I compare, there's really no comparing. **

**I just want it the way it used to be. **

**Just the thought of living without your love, makes me ask that you make it like it was**

**Make it like it was, the way it used to be. **

**When I hungered for your love constantly**

**Make it like it was, it was easier for me.**

** I know you're able to make it like it was.**

**When I hungered for your love constantly**

**Make it like it was, it was easier for me.**

** I know you're able to make it like it was.**

**When I hungered for your love constantly**

**Make it like it was, it was easier for me.**

** I know you're able to make it like it was**

**Ooh yeah, make it like it was. **

**Make it like it was.**

Sam was in the middle of listening to Brittney saying something unimportant when he heard Mercedes singing in her room. He zoned Brittney completely out and began listening to Mercedes sing. He heard the words she was singing and couldn't help but to think she was talking about him, well he hoped she was. He was snapped out of her thoughts by Brittney waving her hand in his face.

"Sam are you paying attention to anything I said?"

_NO! _"Sorry Brittney, I must've zoned out" he said.

"I'm sure you must have been distracted by all that noise." She said rolling her eyes, "seriously Sam you should move her in the servant's quarters."

Sam had enough of her foolishness for one night "First of all Brittney, were I have MY family stay in MY house is MY business. Second of all, Mercedes has a beautiful voice and I would rather listen to her sing any day than hear another word come out of your mouth."

Brittney was stunned at how he was speaking to her. _He better be lucky he has a lot of money because I would never stand for a man to speak to me that way. _"S-Sam I'm s-so s-sorry if I upset y-you, that was not my intention."

"You know what Brittney I think it's time for you to go now." He said getting up from the table "I'll have Finn drive you home." He was about to walk away when she reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Sam please don't be angry with me." she said, "Sometimes I speak without thinking."

_Like all the time. _"I'm not angry with you Brittney, It's late and I need to get some sleep."

"That's fine Sam" she said stepping closer to Sam going in for the kiss and Sam quickly turned his head and she ended up kissing him on the cheek. She smiled "Good night Sam."

"Good night Brittney." _What the hell was she thinking? I'm so glad I got quick reflexes._

**A/N: Please tell what you think? **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Never Gonna Happen

**Disclaimer: We do not own any song mentioned or Glee if I did Sam and Mercedes….well you know the rest.**

**_A/N Hello loves, so happy that you are still here with us. This has been such a hard time with the passing of Cory Monteith and the outcome of the Trayvon Martin trial. May God's blessing be on both families. As always love and hugs to all._**

_Hello All, this has been a very trying week for me with all the drama going on in my real life and then the things going on in the world kinda hit me hard. Cory's passing was one of those things that affected me more than I thought it would. Trayvon Martin's trial was another. My real life was not much better. Lost a friend of the family unexpectedly and my surgery in my eye is rejecting the treatment so it bummed me out and I lost my inspiration a little bit. I thank my writing partner in crime ZeeJack for keeping me motivated by just keeping this story rolling and inspiring me to just keep writing. So I want to dedicate this chapter to the lives of Cory Monteith and Trayvon Martin two souls gone too soon. _

**Much Love & Blessings :-)**

**_No Need to Run_**

_ZeeJack & LadiJ_

Brittney was coming across the outdoor garden when she saw a group of her fellow PA's, the ones who she hated with a passion. The group always sat together and never asked her to join them. Not that she wanted to, they were nothing but losers who would never be more then lowly PA's, whereas she would soon be the wife of Sam Evans, billionaire and they would be working for her. With a smirk on her face she approached their table, she stood there looking down her nose at them until the silence fell and they all looked up at her. _That's right look up at me losers you will never be what I am._

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company Brittney?" Rory asked.

"Pleasure my ass!" Unique muttered under her breath.

Brittney didn't hear what she said but she knew it wasn't a compliment.

"I just thought I should let all of you know that you should be so much nicer to me, after all by the end of the year I will be Mrs. Samuel Evans" she smirked at their stunned expressions.

_What the fuck? Sam is marrying this money hungry bitch? Rachel thought._

_ Sam must have fallen and bumped his head if he's marrying this thirsty heffa! Unique thought._

_ Oh hell to the no! Marley thought._

_ What the fuck? Ryder thought._

_ Shit is about to get real around here! Rory thought._

They all turned to Rachel, who was looking just as confused and stunned as them. "You're marrying Sam? My boss, Sam Evans?" Rachel squeaked out.

Marley looked over at Brittney's hands "I don't see a ring, so why should we believe you?"

"I am dating Sam, he has taken me to dinner at one of the most expensive restaurants in NYC, he invited me to his home to have an intimate dinner with him, alone, not with his bratty sister and brother just the two of us alone." She snarled. "He tells me I am beautiful and can you really see him resisting all of this?" she laughed as she ran her hands over her body. "Changes are going to be made not only at my new home, but around here too." smiling at Rachel she winked. "Those bratty little siblings of his will find her spoiled asses in a Swiss boarding school I don't have time to play mommy dearest to some rug rats that aren't even mine. Not that I ever plan to ruin my body by pushing out some little crumb-snatcher! There will be a change of regime at that house, the servants he has are entirely too friendly and they have to go, they don't know their place. I hope you all enjoyed this last company picnic, I am stopping that foolishness too, that's money I can use to meet my needs. These tacky knockoffs all of you prance around in" she smirked, "I will be wearing the real deals from head to toe. I will have any and everything I deserve." Unique put her hand, "Girly you crazy as hell! What have you been drinking?"

"You need to eat cause trying to keep that size 2 you sporting has made you Cray, Cray! Somebody get this fool a pork chop, collard greens and all the fixings cause she done lost her damn mind if she thinks she is marrying Sam Evans, just off of a couple of dates!" Ryder exclaimed.

Everyone at the table turned and looked at him and shook their heads. "We have got to stop letting you watch Madea." Rachel said as they all laughed at him, except for Brittney.

"Laugh now because by this time next year every one of you will be out of a job, I have a plan and it's working so get ready to start calling me Mrs. Evans. All of his money will be mine to spend and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me. Oh and before it crosses any of your tiny minds to go and tattle, think it over who will he believe the woman he is falling in love with or some lowly PA?"

With that she spun on her heels and strutted off. Looking at each other they were quiet for a moment.

"Do you think she's going to marry Sam, Rachel? Rory asked.

Rachel looked worried as she bit her lip, "I don't know guys. He isn't acting like a man falling in love but I only see him at the office." Shrugging her shoulders she sighed, "Anything is possible."

"But the way he was watching Mercedes at the picnic you could tell he was interested." Sugar said.

"True, but we have no idea what happens at his house, from what Brittney just said we can only assume he's no longer interested in her? Marley stated.

"Well just shit!' Ryder exclaimed. They all looked at him with raised brows. "If that heffa get engaged to Sam, I'm going to catch a case, cause I'm going to cut a bitch!" he huffed.

They all just doubled over with laughter until they had tears in their eyes, "We have really got to stop letting you watch Madea!" Unique said.

The explosion of laughter made even Quinn laugh, none of them had noticed her listening to the conversation they had with Brittney. As Brittney had turned to leave she had slipped behind a pillar so she wouldn't know that Quinn heard every word out of her mouth. Quinn's expression harden as she thought of what Brittney had said. She knew that Sam wasn't really into Brittney she saw how he still looked at Mercedes when she came over. _Like a starving man looking at a feast. Calling Stevie and Stacy brats and wanting to send them away. The only way she would be Mrs. Sam Evans was over her dead body! Fuck the dumb shit!_ Now she just had to figure out the proper time and place to approach Sam, she would give him another week or two to observe him with both women then she would make her move. Decision made, Quinn walked off humming.

**She was supposed to buy ya shorty Tyco with your money**

**She went to the doctor, got lipo with your money**

**She walkin' around lookin' like Michael with your money**

**Shoulda' got that insured, GEICO for your money, money**

**If you ain't no punk holla we want pre-nup**

**(We want pre-nup, yeah)**

**(She give me money)**

**Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger**

**(When I'm in need)But she ain't messin' with no broke bro**

**(She give me money)**

**Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger**

**(When I'm in need)**

**But she ain't messin' with no broke bro**

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes was awaken by her phone ringing, she picked it up and saw her it was her mom.

"Hey mom, its 5 am."

"Mercedes I know it's early but we have a slight problem."

Mercedes was instantly in panic mode, "Mom what's going on? Is dad ok? Do I need to come home?"

"Mercedes baby, calm down everybody's ok."

Mercedes took a deep breath trying to calm down "So what's going on mom?"

"It's Anthony."

Mercedes stiffened up when she heard his name "What about Anthony?"

"He came over here this morning drunk off his ass and started making a scene."

Mercedes gasped, "Momma no."

"Yes child, he went on and on about how you broke his heart when you left, and how nothing in his life has been right since."

"Momma that was months ago" she said, as tears began falling, "why is he still going on about it?"

"I don't know baby, but he was a mess, he said that he was going to find you and bring you back to Lima, and then he mentioned Blaine."

"MAMA you didn't tell him where I was did you?"

"Baby no, I would never do that. He is a monster and I would never let him know where you were. But he could look up Blaine and find you that way, but he was so drunk he probably won't even remember this conversation."

Mercedes let out a deep breath "Thank you mama, he can never know where I am."

"Well I won't tell him, but I thought I should let you know that he is still looking for you baby and I know you told me that you were going to tell Sam about him when the time was right, well guess what baby girl, the time is now."

"Yes, I guess it is mama" Mercedes sighed, "I'll tell Sam."

"Tell me what?" Sam said standing in the doorway.

"SAM!" Mercedes turned around shocked to see him in her doorway, "mama I'll call you back."

"Tell him Mercedes." she said hanging up.

Mercedes puts down the phone, "Sam what are you doing in my doorway?"

"I heard you crying and I wanted to see if you were ok?"

"What? Were you listening outside my door?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"No" he scoffed, "I was coming from the kitchen after getting a glass of water if that's ok with you."

Mercedes sighed, "I'm sorry Sam my mom just told me something that is very upsetting."

"Something that you have to tell me, I heard that part, so why don't you tell me."

Mercedes motioned for Sam to sit down, he did and looked at her signaling her to speak.

"Sam this is going to be hard for me to tell you this so please just let me finish with no interruptions please."

"Ok Mercedes."

She took a deep breath and started telling him about Anthony "I was in a relationship for two years with a guy and he was physically abusive to me. I stayed in that relationship thinking I could change him, thinking that he was the only man who would ever want me." She dropped her head to avert Sam's eyes, she continued, "of course it didn't change and it finally came to an end when he nearly killed me."

Sam gasped he could not comprehend how any man could put their hands on any woman, especially a beautiful woman like Mercedes. With every word that came out of her mouth he was getting angrier, but he had promised he wouldn't speak.

She continued, "He choked me until I passed out, left me for dead, and went to sleep. When I came to he was asleep, I grabbed my things and I left heading to New York to find Blaine. I know I should have told you this before I took this job but I really thought Anthony was the past, never to resurface again, but my mom just told me he showed up at her door drunk this morning claiming he was going to find me and take me back to Lima. I understand if you have to fire me because I could be a liability to the kids and I will have all my things out of your house by this weekend."

Sam's head was spinning with all the information he was receiving. He was pissed at this guy who hurt his Mercedes. _Wait did I just say MY Mercedes, dammit Sam FOCUS!_ "Name" Sam said calmly.

"Excuse me?" Mercedes asked him confused.

"What is this asshole's name?"

"Anthony."

"Anthony who?"

"Anthony Rashad."

Sam just nodded looking out into space.

"Sam are you ok?" she asked. She was scared, she never seen Sam look so angry before.

"No, I'm not alright" he said getting up pacing the floor "First some asshole was beating you up and running you away from your home and now he is going around saying he is going to find you and take you away from m- your new life here, NO Mercedes, I am not alright."

"Sam please calm down, he doesn't know where I am and he won't find out."

"How can you be so sure huh?" he asked "You don't know what this man is capable of."

She dropped her head because she knew what was next "I know Sam and I will be out of your house by tomorrow night."

Sam stopped pacing and looked down at Mercedes like she was crazy, "Mercedes what are you talking about out of the house by tomorrow. I'm not going to fire you."

"You're not?"

"No" he said grabbing her hand "you are great at what you do and the children love you. To fire you now would be signing my death wish because Stacy would kill me."

Mercedes chuckled "She might. Sam thank you for not firing me, I know I should have told you sooner but really I thought Anthony was out of my life."

"I wish you would have told me earlier, but now I know and I can make the proper adjustments that I need to make."

"Like what?"

"Like a bodyguard for you and the kids." Sam said.

"A bodyguard really Sam?" she said.

"Yes really Mercedes. You are caring for my brother and sister and like I told you when I hired you, their safety is my number one priority. I'll be dammed if I let any other family member of mine get hurt or…" he caught himself before he finished that sentence, "you're getting a bodyguard and that is final."

He sounded so stern all Mercedes could do was nod, she was sort of scared but also a bit turned on. _Damn! There goes that sexy ass power thing he's got going on again…Mercedes girl this is not the time for this…FOCUS!_

"I will arrange for you to meet the candidates for the position as well so you can help decide, since they are going to be around you most of the time."

"Ok Sam."

"We will also bump up your training so you can protect yourself if anything happens when you are alone."

"Blaine is already training me."

"I know" he said "and he is doing a great job, seeing that you flipped me on my ass." he laughed.

Mercedes dropped her head hoping that he would forget about that, "Sam I am so sorry for that I really am."

"Mercedes I already said that it was cool, but it all makes sense now all the jumpiness and you being scared so easily."

"He hurt me to the core and I never really healed completely. I never realized how damaged I really was until I freaked out like I did."

"It's completely understandable to feel the way you feel Mercedes" he said, sitting next to her on the bed "you've gone through a lot and it takes time to heal from that." Sam sat back abruptly "Damn!"

"What's the matter Sam?"

"I just realized that I didn't make your healing process any easier."

Looking at him very confused "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the way I practically sexually harassed you every chance I got, I ogled you like a piece of meat every time you walked in a room," he was turning beet red from embarrassment "and not to mention the almost phone sex incident."

Mercedes tried to hold back her laughter but failed miserably.

"I'm so glad my embarrassment is funny to you." Sam said starting to laugh himself.

"No Sam, I'm not laughing at you" she said "I'm laughing because everything that you just mentioned are things that helped me heal."

"Wait what? Now I'm really confused" he said.

"I told you that I believed that Anthony was the only person who I thought would want me," she said smiling "you showed me that I am desired by other men and I that I could trust men again. You showed me that all men were not out to hurt me."

"I did that by being a perv?"

Mercedes laughed "Trust me you weren't the only one being a perv. I was checking you out too."

"Oh you were" Sam said, giving her his signature lopsided smile, "did you like what you saw?"

Mercedes blushed "Yeah I have to admit I definitely liked what I saw." _I wouldn't mind seeing more._

_Hell yeah! _"That's nice to know."

There was an awkward pause in the conversation;

"Well I better let you get some sleep," Sam said getting up from the bed "the kids will be up soon."

_This is your shot girl go for it. _"Yeah, and you have to work." She said standing up too.

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

Silence

"So I'm gonna go now," he said, walking towards the door "I will let you know about the bodyguards when I narrow down the search."

"Ok" she said walking behind him._ Just do it, he right there._

"I won't let that asshole hurt you" he said, "I promise you that."

Mercedes knew she could believe him, she already felt safe around him from the moment she met him "I know you won't Sam." _Hell that did it. I'm going to do it._

"As long as you know," he said heading out the door he stopped and turned back to Mercedes "good night Mercedes."

"Good night Sam" she was about to close the door, "Sam."

"Yes"

She walked up and kissed him sweetly and sensually on the lips "Thank you for looking out for me." She quickly walked back in her room not giving him time to respond. _Just like I thought his lips are so soft and perfect._

Sam stood out in the hallway for several minutes stunned, frozen in that spot. _She kissed me, Mercedes actually kissed me. I didn't initiate it she kissed me. It was the best kiss I have ever had. Her lips were made for my lips, and I need to kiss them again. _A smile slowly grew on his face "Oh yeah, Mercedes Jones will be mine" he did a fist pump and went to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The twins and Sam were getting settled in the TV room for their movie night. Tina had all of their movie night snacks all set out for them on snack tables.

"So what movie are we watching tonight?" Sam asked, looking comfortable in his gray sweats and white t-shirt.

"Anything but Avatar." Stacy said rolling her eyes, "if you pull that movie out one more time I will have to cut you."

Sam laughed and threw his hands up in surrender, "Ok, ok no Avatar as long as you two promise no Harry Potter."

"Oh come on Sam," Stevie said, "you know you like Harry Potter."

"I never said I didn't like it," he said, "but if I can't watch my favorite movie neither can you guys."

"You know who can solve this problem?" Stacy smiled.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Mercedes." She replied.

"Yeah" Stevie said, "she has awesome taste in movies."

"I'm going to go get her." Stacy said.

"Guys, Mercedes is off the clock." Sam said, "This is her personal time."

"We just want her to help us pick out a movie Sammy." Stevie said rolling his eyes.

Just then Mercedes walked past the TV room heading to the kitchen.

"Mercedes!" Stacy yelled, jumping up to catch her.

Mercedes turned around "Hey Stace, what's up?"

"We need your help?"

"Ok, what do you need?"

"We need you to help us pick out a movie." She said, pulling her into the TV room "Sammy always pick Avatar and Stevie and I always pick Harry Potter and tonight both of those choices are off limits."

"So what do you need me to do exactly?"

"We need you to pick the movie." Stevie said.

"I was told you have great taste in movies" Sam said smiling at her.

"Well I don't know about that," she said "but I would be happy to help."

"Great." Stacy clapped.

Mercedes walked to the giant wall of DVD's and started looking over her choices. She pulled several from the shelf and then narrowed it down to her top three, "so here are my choices." She said, handing them to Sam.

Sam looked through the movies she selected and smiled, "Star Wars, The Avengers and X-Men Trilogy. All great choices."

"See we told you Sammy," Stevie said, "Mercedes picks out the best movies."

Sam nodded "You guys were right."

"Well I hope you guys enjoy your movie night" Mercedes said, turning to leave when Sam grabbed her arm.

"You have to stay now that you picked the movie" he smiled.

"No, I can't intrude on family time."

"You're not intruding" he said, as he moved closer to her, "and you are family."

Mercedes shivered feeling his breath on her skin "S-Sam I-I…"

"Will stay and watch the movie with you guys." He finished the statement for her.

She sighed and smiled, "I will stay and watch the movie with you guys."

Sam did a fist pump, "Yes, now sit your cute butt down and lets watch the movie."

Mercedes side-eyed him for his comment but chose to let it slide. She walked over to the end of the couch and sat down and put her feet up. "So which movie are we watching?"

"X-Men" they all said in unison.

"Sounds good" she said.

Sam started the movie and everybody got comfortable. Sam sat on the other and of the couch and the kids sprawled out on the floor. Between getting up to get snacks and bathroom breaks the seating situation shifted. Mercedes and Sam were sitting next to each other with their feet up on the footrest, Mercedes head on Sam's shoulder, Stevie laying on Mercedes lap, and Stacy laying on Sam's lap. The picturesque moment was ruined when Kurt walked in and announced that Sam had a visitor.

"Kurt you know I don't liked being interrupted during movie night." Sam said, getting angry.

"I tried to tell her Sam but she wouldn't listen."

"Who?" Sam asked.

Just then Brittney came flouncing in "Sam, there you are."

Sam didn't even bother to move and made sure nobody else moved either, "Brittney what are you doing here? I didn't invite you."

"I know" she said smiling "I wanted to surprise my man." She looked at Mercedes "Can you get up so I can sit next to my Sammy."

Mercedes tried to cover her laughter with a cough, "Sure, no problem."

Sam gripped her shoulder, keeping her from getting up "No, Mercedes is staying, she was invited, you on the other hand were not."

"Sammy I just wanted to surprise you and make up for upsetting you the other night during our date." She put emphasis on our date for Mercedes benefit.

"Look lady, he said you were not invited so can you go?" Stevie snapped.

"Yeah you are ruining our movie night." Stacy chimed in.

_This is why they are going to Boarding school the minute I marry Sam._ "I didn't mean to ruin your movie night," she said in her sweetest voice, "I just really wanted to right the huge wrong I caused the other night. I'm sorry for stopping by un-invited like this and if you don't want me here then I'll go." Turning slowly to leave.

"Bye" Stevie said.

"Brittney wait" Sam said, he sighed "since you drove all this way, why don't you stay and watch the movie."

Stevie and Stacy shot Sam a 'WTF' look, but he just shrugged. Mercedes got up, Sam pleaded with his eyes that she stay but she got up to allow Brittney to sit.

"I'm going to go." she said.

"No Mercedes stay." Stacy whined.

"Yeah Mercedes we want YOU here." Stevie pleaded.

"We'll watch a movie another time," she said, "I promise."

"Uh, Lexus can you have Tinka bring me a small bowl of popcorn, no salt or butter, Evian water, no ice, and a lemon wedge, thanks."

"First off her name is Mercedes" Stevie said, "and you don't order her around like she works for you."

"Exactly" Stacy chimed in, "Second of all the name is Tina, not Tinka and nothing you asked for will be brought to you because you are not staying long enough to get anything."

"Stacy, Stevie that's enough," Sam said "Brittney may have surprised us but you will not be disrespectful to her. She is still an adult and you will respect her as such. Now Brittney you are welcome to stay for the movie and dinner but you will respect my family."

"I would love to stay for dinner Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy" he said, "only my family calls me that."

"Oh, sorry" she said looking down.

"Well, I'm going to go now." Mercedes said turning to leave, "I'll let Tina know about the snacks."

"I'm out too" Stevie said getting up to leave.

"Me too." Stacy followed suit.

"Where are you guys going?" Sam asked "This is our movie night."

"Not really feeling it anymore." Stevie said and walked out.

"I'm going to sew." Stacy said and left.

Brittney smiled internally _more alone time with Sam. _"I'm sorry if I made them upset."

"It's ok Brittney they will be fine. Just next time call first." _Like there would ever be a next time._

Mercedes was in the kitchen with Santana, Tina, Kurt, and Finn when Stevie and Stacy joined them.

"What are you two doing in here?" Mercedes asked, "Aren't you supposed to be watching a movie?"

"We didn't want to watch a movie with her." Stacy said.

Santana laughed "You guys still on your mission?"

"Yup" Stevie said "and as long as she stays here tonight, it's going to get worse."

"What mission?" Mercedes asked.

Everybody laughed except Mercedes, who was clueless about the whole thing.

"Our mission to get rid of "Bimbo Barbie" out there." Stacy said.

"And all you guys knew about this?"

"Yes" Kurt said "who do you think made the reservation at the restaurant you guys went on and just so happened to run into them on their date last week."

"So that was part of the plan?"

"Yes" Stevie said, "We needed Sammy to not have time to focus on her and with you around he only focused on you the whole night."

Mercedes cheeks grew warm thinking back on that night. Sam was staring at her the whole night once they got there. He wasn't even trying to hide his disinterest in Brittney. She would have been lying if she said she didn't enjoy the attention he gave her.

"I shot Sam a text while you guys were eating suggesting I take Miss Pierce home that night and he drive you guys home." Finn said smiling.

"Finn you're in on this too," Mercedes said "I'm shocked."

"Don't be" he said, "I'm not too fond of her anyway."

"None of us are" Tina said.

"So she must go." Kurt said.

"Just be ready cause dinner is show time" Stevie said with an evil grin.

"I don't want to know." Mercedes said.

Dinner rolled around and Sam, Brittney, Stacy, Stevie, and Mercedes sat _down_ to eat.

"So you eat with the family?" Brittney asked Mercedes.

"Yes, she does" Sam said "as a matter of fact everybody is welcomed to eat with us."

"Interesting" she said rolling her eyes. _That is why they things are going to change once I'm here. _

Tina brought out the plates and placed them before everyone. Everyone quietly started eating.

"Mmm" Brittney said "this salad is delicious, the dressing is so good. Do I taste a hint of mint?"

Sam tasted his "I don't taste mint in mine."

"Me either." Mercedes said.

"Well maybe my taste buds are off but whatever it is it's delicious." She said.

Stacy and Stevie were snickering and giggling during the whole first course. By the time the entrees were served Brittney was squirming in her seat a bit.

"Are you ok Brittney?" Sam asked.

"Y-Yes I'm f-fine" she said still squirming.

Everyone continued eating their meal and Brittney took a bite and started fanning and blowing looking for a glass of water.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked again.

"Spicy, spicy too spicy" Brittney said gulping down her glass of water.

"Mine isn't spicy" Stacy said.

"Neither is mine" Stevie smirked.

Mercedes shook her head at the antics the kids were pulling, not really wanting to condone the foolishness, but was happy that it wasn't directed at her anymore.

Brittney jumped up holding her stomach "where's the restroom?"

"Down the hall third door on your left." Sam said.

She ran out so fast. The twins fell out laughing once she was gone. Sam knew they had something to do with this crazy dinner.

"What did you two do?"

"We told you we didn't want her here Sammy." Stacy stated with a shrug.

"We warned you." Stevie chimed in.

"What did you do?" He said sternly.

"Extra spices in her dinner and milk of magnesia in her salad dressing." Stevie said.

Sam didn't want to laugh but he couldn't help himself, it was funny. He was doubled over in laughter soon Mercedes joined him and the whole table was laughing.

"Now just because I'm laughing does not mean I am not going to punish you guys."

"We know Sammy." Stevie said.

"We expected it." Stacy replied.

Brittney came stumbling out the bathroom and was looking for something to settle her stomach. She was going to go to the kitchen to see if they had some ginger ale. She got close and heard voices and stopped when she heard her name.

"Brittney better realize that her time with Sam is pretty much done." Santana said.

"Yup, if Sam didn't fire Mercedes after the Anthony Rashad incident then he is never letting her go." Kurt said.

"Of course he's not letting her go that is the woman he wants and the minute Mercedes gives Sam the green light, Miss Brittney will be nothing but a distant memory." Tina chimed in.

"Well I hope that Anthony dude don't ever show up around here because Sam was so mad about it the next day he had me take him to work because he was too angry to drive." Finn said.

"I better not see him," Santana said, "I will beat his ass just like he did my girl Cedes for two years."

Brittney decided she'd heard enough and went back to the dining room.

"Brittney are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yes I'm fine but I think I better go."

"Oh ok let me walk you out." Sam said.

Stacy and Stevie watched her leave. They looked at each other and gave each other a fist bump.

"She's done." Stevie said.

"Peace out trick." Stacy said.

Mercedes just shook her head and laughed. _Damn I'm happy they like me now._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

****Quinnwas sitting at her desk, when Brittney knocked at her partially opened door, looking up she beckoned for her to come in.

"I just wanted to have a quick chat with you, as you know, I'm dating your cousin Sam, I'm sure he's told you how close we've become."

Brittney told her with a demure smile on her face. Quinn leaned back in her chair and simply looked at her, not saying a word.

"With us becoming so deeply involved, I wanted to know if you would like to come to dinner with us at his house next week."

At this Quinn laughed softly, "You're inviting me to my cousin's house for dinner? Isn't that something Sam should be doing?" Brittney blinked at her, "Sam trusts me and I'm sure he would want us to have a relationship outside the office considering how much I mean to him."

Quinn looked at her blankly, _this bitch is nuttier then a fucking fruit cake! _"How much you mean to him? Just what are you implying Brittney? Cause I haven't heard Sam say a damn thing about you and I talk to him at least every other day. I've heard him talk about one woman and it sure as hell ain't you."

Standing up abruptly Brittney gave Quinn a tight smile, "That just means he is holding our relationship close to his heart. I just wanted to invite you to dinner with us so that we could become friends. After all you never know what changes life will bring, we could end up closer then you ever thought."

With that Brittney left the office closing the door with a sharp click. _Oh hell no that fool has lost her mind. She really thinks she is going to marry Sam, and she had the damn nerves to come in my office trying to make me think Sam's getting set to marry her. Who the hell does she think she is? Time to have that talk with Sam, coming in my office talking shit! Holding our relationship...the only thing Sam is holding is his dick, cause Mercedes won't let him hit it! Oh hell no, time to clean this mess up!_

Calling Sam on his private line Quinn let him know she was on her way up, they needed to talk. Seeing Rachel at her desk she told her not to worry Sam knew she was on her way and to hold all his calls until notified. Rachel took one look at her face and just smiled politely as she nodded. _Some shit had hit the fan!_ Calling her friends she asked but none of them was any wiser as to what had happened. _Maybe they will get loud like the last time and I will find something out. _

Looking at Quinn as she walked in Sam could tell she was pissed, if the red flush on her cheeks didn't give her away then the cold look in her eyes did.

Standing up quickly Sam made his way around his desk to her, "Hey, what's wrong? You look like you want to hurt someone." Glaring at him she told him to have a seat, they needed to talk.

Giving her a concerned look Sam motioned for her to sit as he offered her water, "No, give me a double of bourbon" she said.

Sam's brows shot up, Quinn only drank bourbon when she was angry, handing her the drink he sat down beside her and waited for her to speak.

"You know I don't mess around in your personal life, you're a grown ass man and I respect that. But when I see some fucked up shit happening I have to open my mouth."

Sam's mouth dropped open, "Quinn what the hell are you talking about? You sound like you're about to cut somebody."

Hearing that Quinn cocked a brow at him, _seems like Ryder isn't the only one watching Madea, wonder if that's Mercedes' influence?_ "We need to talk about you dating Brittney."

Sam was surprised, "What about me dating Brittney has you in this mood?" he asked.

"Sam did you know that bitch is planning to be married to you by the end of the year? Oh and she plans on shipping Stevie and Stacy off to a boarding school in Switzerland somewhere because she isn't going to play mommy dearest to some brats that aren't even hers? That she is going to change out all the staff in your house because they don't know their place, they are servants not family."

Sam's face was getting red with anger.

"That this year's company picnic is going to be the last because that's money that could be spent on her. That not only would the staff change at her house but she plans on getting rid of Rachel, Unique, Ryder, Sugar, Rory, and Marley. Bet you're wondering how I know all this, well dear Cuz, three weeks ago your girlfriend was out in the courtyard bragging to them about how she was going to marry you and spend all your money on herself."

Sam jumped up, "Why the fuck didn't you say anything and she's not my damn girlfriend! I haven't even kissed her, nothing, not even on the cheek!"

Quinn stood up, walking over to refresh her drink, "I wasn't going to say anything unless pushed. Well that gold digging bitch had the nerve to come in my office just a few minutes ago to invite me to dinner at your house so that we could build a relationship outside the office. I mean after all considering how much she means to you!"

At that Sam was not only knocking back his drink but was fixing himself another. "Fuck, you have got to be kidding me? Whatever made her think any of this shit? I've never given her reason to think I was serious about her." he fumed.

"Did you not invite her to a romantic, intimate dinner for just the two you at your house?" Quinn demanded.

"Damn! I did but I only did that to make Mercedes jealous, oh hell!" Sam sat down holding his head in his hands.

"Well that just bit you in the ass big time, cause that crazy heffa thinks you're about to put a ring on it." Quinn was blunt with him as she leaned against his desk. "So what are you going to do with her? If she keeps running her mouth pretty soon everyone is going to think you're getting married. Do you want Mercedes to hear that load of crap? She was watching you, watch Mercedes, so you need to fix this shit storm quickly."

Sam was so angry, "I was going to tell her this weekend that I didn't think we should see each other anymore. But finding out all the things she's said, what she has planned, her ass is going to be gone today."

Quinn walked over and gave him a hug, "Handle your business Cuz, handle your business." Sam just nodded, as she walked out his office.

Rachel watched Quinn as she left Sam's office. Quinn stopped and looked at Rachel, "Call your friends and tell them, Ding Dong the Wicked Witch is dead. That shit wasn't happening on my watch." As she walked off Rachel could hear her quiet laugh. Looking at Sam's office door Rachel picked her cell up to send out the mass text as Quinn had instructed her.

**_(I gotta leave)_**

**_Get down girl, go 'head get down_**

**_(I gotta leave)_**

**_Get down girl, go 'head get down_**

**_(I gotta leave)_**

**_Get down girl, go 'head get down_**

**_(I gotta leave)_**

**_Get down girl, go 'head_**

**_(She give me money)_**

**_Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger_**

**_(When I'm in need)_**

**_But she ain't messin' with no broke bro_**

**_(She give me money)_**

**_Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger_**

**_(When I'm in need)_**

**_But she ain't messin' with no broke bro_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam sat at his desk for about an hour thinking about what Quinn had told him, shaking his head he could only blame himself for the mess that was his so called life. He knew from the minute he asked Brittney out it was a mistake, but stupid male pride had made him go through with the date. He knew she was after his money, hell she all but had GOLD DIGGER tattooed on her forehead. Sam had been around enough women like her to know money was the only thing she was after. He shuddered when he thought of the date they had at his home that was a major mistake, especially since it was only the two of them. Then there was her inviting herself over on movie night, the way the treated his house family and siblings. Thinking about the time he and Brittney had ended up at the same restaurant as Mercedes and the kids, when Stevie asked Stacy and Mercedes out to dinner, that was awkward with a capital A. _Fuck My Life, when did I let things get so out of hand? Well time to set things straight. If he put a ring on any woman's finger it was going to be Mercedes!_ At that thought Sam sat up, did he just think that? OMG, he was falling in love with Mercedes, he thought about the kiss they had shared, he had been so busy lusting after her he never stopped to think about what was fueling it. Thinking back Sam realized it had been months and he had never wavered in his wanting of her, but it was more than wanting her body, she was everything he wanted in a woman, smart, funny, kind, a loving heart, beautiful and sexy as hell. Plus his brother and sister adored her, and his money didn't impress her at all. Blowing out a breath he sent a text to Brittney asking her out for a drink after work, better to get it over and done, hearing his phone ding he read her acceptance. He would meet her at the bar that was a couple of blocks from her apartment. Quinn was right, he had the real gold in front of him and he was playing around with fool's gold.

Sam was sitting at a table in the back waiting for Brittney, he could still feel the anger but he was determined to do this in a manner that kept his temper in check. Seeing her enter the bar he stood up and held her chair for her as she took a seat. Brittney reached over to touch Sam's hand in greeting but he quickly moved his hand out of her reach, frowning she looked at him, "Sam is there something wrong?" she asked in a soft voice.

"You could say that Brittney, tell me something please, what the hell did I do to make you think I wanted to marry you or have any type of relationship with you?"

At his tone and the questions Brittney narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. That bitch Quinn has been running her mouth but then it could have been that group of losers! Play it right Britt and you can get everything you want.

"W-What do you mean? You've never said you wanted to marry me or anything like that, whoever told you that must have been playing a joke on you. I know we have something special but I would never try to pressure you into marrying me." she smiled softly as she again reached for his hand.

"We don't have anything, in fact there is no WE. There is Brittney and there is Sam that went on a few dates. Which I see was one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made. If I did anything to make you think it was more than casual dating then I apologize. I do know that I owe you an apology, the only reason I asked you out was to make another woman jealous. For that I am truly sorry and I think it's for the best that we don't see each other again."

Brittney couldn't believe the words that Sam was saying_, CASUAL DATING! WHAT THE HELL! _She had plans and he was ruining them, _another woman...it had to be that fat bitch he had been drooling over at the picnic. What does she have that I don't? I'm more beautiful and my body is a hundred times better._

"I-I don't understand, I thought we had something special, you had your servants fix a romantic, dinner at your home. You told me I was beautiful. I know I meant something to you."

Sam looked down at the table then back up to Brittney, "Like I said I am so sorry but I did all of that just to make another woman jealous. Yes, that makes me an ass of the first order, I admit that, but there was no way I could let you continue to believe I had any real interest in you. I thought you realized that when you kept trying to kiss me. Brittney, I never ever kissed you nor did I ever try to kiss you, not even on the cheek. I never even held your hand, I was wrong for leading you on, but believe me that was not my intent. Again I say, I am so sorry, I hope one day you can forgive me." Sighing, Sam looked down, "Brittney, I am truly sorry. I have to get home to my family, good night." Standing up he looked at her one more time, "Good bye Brittney"

She was stunned; her whole plan had just been washed down the drain. All for some fat bitch that couldn't hold a candle to her, who wasn't good enough to kiss her ass! How dare he use HER to make that woman jealous. As she sat there thinking more about what Sam had said the anger turned into an ice cold ball of fury in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to lash out at both of them, to make him feel her pain, to make her feel her humiliation. As her thoughts raced her anger latched onto one memory, there just might be a way to pay them both back without getting her hands dirty. A cold malicious smile slid across her lips as she remembered a conversation she had overheard at Sam's house. What was the name...oh yeah, Anthony Rashad of Lima, Ohio, how hard could he be to find? She worked for a lawyer, she laughed to think of using Sam's own resources to bring down him and his precious Mercedes. If she couldn't have Sam she was going to make damn sure Mercedes didn't get him either. Anthony Rashad, her ace in the hole.

**_(I gotta leave)_**

**_Get down girl, go 'head get down_**

**_(I gotta leave)_**

**_Get down girl, go 'head get down_**

**_(I gotta leave)_**

**_Get down girl, go 'head get down_**

**_(I gotta leave)_**

**_Get down girl, go 'head_**

**_(She give me money)_**

**_Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger_**

**_(When I'm in need)_**

**_But she ain't messin' with no broke bro_**

**_(She give me money)_**

**_Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger_**

**_(When I'm in need)_**

**_But she ain't messin' with no broke bro_**

**A/N: So please tell us what you think? **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: We do not own any song mentioned or Glee if I did Sam and Mercedes….well you know the rest.**

**_A/N Hi guys, ZeeJack...again, LOL. Thank you for all your lovely reviews and follows. It's been rough but I think we can all see some light at the end of the tunnel. May blessing be on all of you and your loved ones. Love and hugs to all._**

_Hi guys, LadiJ checkin in one more time. Thank You all for your kind words of encouragement for me during this emotional time. Things are looking up and we are on this path to finishing this story for you. We love all the follows, favorites, and reviews and we simply say thank you._

**Much Love & Blessings :-)**

**_No Need to Run_**

_ZeeJack & LadiJ_

Sam was sitting in his room thinking about the way his life was going. He decided to seriously do what Quinn told him to do and think about his true feelings for Mercedes. After the whole tragedy that was Brittney he knew he needed to truly figure out what the hell he wanted for his life. He knew on his end this was an easy decision and he wanted Mercedes. He knew that he was sexually attracted to her that was the easy part. He figured out a while ago that he was in fact in love with her; he just didn't know how to tell her. What was making things more complicated was the fact that she worked for him and that was keeping her from acting on her feelings for him. He knew she wanted him by the way she kissed him. He felt the passion in that kiss and he loved every second her lips were on his. He wanted so badly to feel her lips again on his. She hadn't said anything about the kiss since that night and they just been going on like nothing happened. Sam was so hurt by this he just wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless, but he knew with everything she had gone through with Anthony she wasn't ready. It still hurt like hell; he had to sit around and see her every day and deny his feelings. He would catch himself staring into her beautiful brown eyes and getting lost in them. Mercedes Jones was putting a spell on him and he had no way to fight it, he had fallen for her and there was no coming back from it. He went and turned on his stereo and put in one of his CD's. He knew exactly what song he wanted to play, it summed up everything he was feeling at that moment.

(Quit Breaking My Heart (Pretty Brown Eyes) by Mint Condition)

As soon as the music hit the first note Sam started to sing along.

**_[Whispered:]_**

**_Pretty... _**

**_Brown... _**

**_Eyes..._**

**_[Verse:]_**

**_Pretty brown eyes _**

**_You know I see you _**

**_It's a disguise the way you treat me _**

**_You keep holding on _**

**_To your thoughts of rejection _**

**_If you're with me you're secured _**

**_You keep telling me _**

**_That your time is always taken _**

**_But I keep seeing you out alone _**

**_Listen to love _**

**_Your heart is pounding with desire _**

**_Waiting to be unleashed _**

**_[Chorus:]_**

**_Quit breakin my heart _**

**_Breakin my heart _**

**_Breakin my heart _**

**_Breakin my heart (suga yeah)_**

**_[Verse:]_**

**_Don't tell your friends _**

**_That I don't mean nothin to ya _**

**_Please don't deny the truth _**

**_Tell me right now _**

**_I know your heart is in the right place _**

**_You know I won't let you down yeah _**

**_You can't disguise _**

**_All the pounding of your heart yeah _**

**_I see your eyes _**

**_(Pretty Brown eyes)_**

**_And you can't hide _**

**_Start to make sense _**

**_And quit playin these love games _**

**_Tell me what you're gonna do yeah _**

**_Quit breakin my heart _**

**_Breakin my heart _**

**_Breakin my heart _**

**_Breakin my heart (yeah)_**

**_[Spoken:]_**

**_I just wanna know one thing _**

**_Will you be with me? _**

**_[Verse:]_**

**_Here comes my darling _**

**_Here comes romance _**

**_Here comes my love _**

**_And please honey will you dance _**

**_Quit breakin my heart _**

**_Breakin my heart _**

**_Breakin my heart _**

**_Breakin my heart _**

Mercedes was sitting on her balcony and heard Sam singing and knew he was talking about her and she smiled because she was now sure that she wanted to be with Sam and he wanted to be with her. Now how was she going to tell him? And how would things change with the children? Still too much to think about but she was certain Sam Evans was the man she wanted. _Damn! Mama will be happy about this…I will never hear the end of this one._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into the office early, Brittney was still fuming. Just who the hell did Sam Evans think he was playing with? I'm going to show him and that bitch that Brittney S. Pierce is no one's fool. Seeing that Quinn wasn't in yet she sneered, she knew it had to have been her that went running to Sam, there was no way he would have believed a group of losers over her. Thinking about Quinn didn't help her mood there wasn't a way to get back at her. She knew Quinn had a thing for Puck but wouldn't act on it. Going after Puck wouldn't work, she had tried for him when she first started with the company and he had shot her down. Forget about that she had work to do.

Last night she had did a search of Lima, Ohio and found out it wasn't a large city, with a population of about 38,693, so finding Anthony shouldn't be that hard. She didn't have the tools at home to do a successful search, but here she did. She smirked as she thought of all the ways she could use Sam's precious company's resources to ruin his world. Going into the database of names she looked up the name Anthony Rashad, surprisingly there were more then she thought. Narrowing her search she put in the state and city, Brittney smiled, there was only one in Lima, Ohio, moving into another database she searched for his personal information. Looking at the information that was on her screen Brittney stared in disbelief, then she began to laugh, this was too good to be true. Anthony Rashad worked for Sam; he worked in the Lima office! Well damn, this is going to be easier than I thought! Closing out the database time to make a visit to Human Resources.

Seeing that Leonard was at his desk Brittney walked toward him, seeing she had his attention she licked her lips and ran her eyes over him. Watching him blush as he looked at her, she sat on the corner of his desk letting her skirt ride up. Leaning over to rub his shoulder she smiled as he blushed harder, "Leonard, I need a favor please, Quinn wants some information about an employee working in our Lima, Ohio office but I couldn't find out anything. I immediately thought of you, you're such a whiz I knew you could help me."

Watching as he preened under her flattery she gave him the name, snorting inwardly she noticed he didn't even question why she wasn't going through normal channels to get the information. Just like a guy, thinking with his dick instead of his brain. Taking note of his work, cell and home number as well as his address she thanked him and gave his shoulder a squeeze, leaving she suggested they get together for coffee one day. Not giving him time to answer she left the office and began to giggle; this was going to be like taking candy from a baby.

Hurrying to her desk she checked the time, if she called she could get him either on his cell phone or at work. Quinn had court this morning so she wouldn't be in for a couple more hours. Dialing his office number she heard a deep male voice answer.

"Anthony Rashad, how may I help you?"

For a moment Brittney was silent, _was she really going to this? Fuck yeah!_ Sam messed with the wrong woman! "Hello Mr. Rashad, my name is Brittney Pierce, and I have a solution to a problem you have."

"I think you might have the wrong number Miss Pierce-"

"Mercedes Jones" she said, for a long moment there was nothing but the sound of breathing on the line.

"Who are you and how do you know Mercedes?" he asked.

Brittney let out a small laugh, "I thought that would get your attention. I work for the same company that you work for, Evans Enterprise, I happen to be engaged to Sam Evans, we haven't made it public yet because Mercedes is, shall I say, causing problems. She is working as a nanny for Sam's younger brother and sister. Living there she thinks it gives her certain perks if you know what I mean. I have talked with her about her attitude towards Sam."

"That doesn't sound like Mercedes." Anthony said.

"Well from the way I have heard her talking about you with the help, and the way she flirts with Sam, she is not shy. Apparently you didn't do it for her is the nicest way I can put it without being vulgar."

"Why are you calling me? This seems like a problem between you and your fiancé." Anthony asked.

Brittney bit back a frustrated groan, she was losing him; then it came to her, the conversation she had heard between Sam and Quinn a couple of days ago. She was supposed to be at lunch but had come back early. _The door was slightly open and she could hear Sam and Quinn talking about Mercedes and that man Anthony. She couldn't believe it, the guy was at Mercedes' mom's house begging and crying to find her!_ _What was it with that bitch? She had men falling all over themselves to get her attention. She didn't deserve any of it. It was time to let Anthony know she was the real deal._ "Sam only sees the best in everyone so he thinks it's nothing but her being playful. Ok, all cards on the table, I know you want her back. I heard her laughing with the kitchen help over you going to her mom and begging and crying for her to tell you where she is so you could bring her back home."

At that she heard a string of curses come across the line. "She was laughing at me? She was saying I wasn't enough man for her? That bitch!" he snarled over the line.

Brittney smiled, _Got you!_ "Seeing as you want her back and I want her out of my house I think we should work together." Not saying anything Brittney let him stew for a minute. "Mr. Rashad, why don't you take the rest of the day and think about it. This is your chance to have the woman you are meant to have back in your life. I can give you access to her, take down my number and call me when you make your mind up. If you love her the way Mercedes thinks you do, then I know I will be hearing from you." She heard Anthony sigh and ask for her number, telling her to let him think about it. Reciting her personal number to him before she hung up she couldn't help but feel a bubble of happiness. She knew he would call her back, men like him, they were so easy to read, there was no way he was going to let Mercedes get away. She knew he had abused Mercedes but she didn't care. It was a mind over matter situation, she didn't mind and Mercedes didn't matter.

Not three minutes after she hung up after talking to Anthony, Quinn walked in the office, hours before she was expecting her. _Damn that was close. That bitch would have ruined everything again._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She had the nerve to laugh at him with others? She said he wasn't man enough for her?_ The more he thought about what that woman Brittney Pierce had told him, the angrier he became. He knew she was telling him the truth, how else would she know about him going to Mercedes' mom's home and begging her to tell him where she was. She was trying to take another woman's man; she had changed in the years since she had left Lima. He had spent all last night thinking about what he should do, now he knew, he was going to get his woman back. Brittney said she could help him, he was going to NYC, get Mercedes and they would head north, get lost somewhere in Canada. They would have a great life together; no way would they be apart again. Turning to his computer he wrote a letter of resignation, printing and signing it, he sealed it and left it on his desk. Looking around there was nothing left here for him here; it was time to go get his woman. Time for them to live their lives the way God had planned for them.

Pulling out his phone he called the number the Pierce woman had given him. Hearing her answer he told her that he was willing to work with her. She told him to call her once he made it to NY. Agreeing with her he told her that they still had important plans to make. As he ended the call he didn't know if he could trust Brittney but she had access to Mercedes, therefore he would trust her for the moment. His world was about to be made right again. _Mercedes was going to be his; and his only._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam's mind was still reeling from what Mercedes had told him. _Anthony Rashad was a dead man walking and he didn't even know it. What kind of man put his hands on a woman?_ _The thought of Mercedes being hurt made his chest ache. How could someone hurt such a loving, kind person? _Sam was startled when his intercom went off,

"Mr. Evans, Mr. Abrams is here to see you." Rachel informed him.

"Send him in please, thank you Rachel." Walking over to look out his window, Sam knew what he was about to ask Artie was not exactly legal but he had to know.

Artie looked at Sam as he came in, he could see that his friend was angry about something, "Hey Sam, what's up?"

Sam continued to look out the window, "Artie, I need to ask you to do something, it's not really legal so I'll understand if you say no. But there is a possible threat to someone I care for."

Artie was surprised; Sam was always such a straight arrow that for him to ask him to do something that was possibly illegal was intriguing. "What do you need me to do? You know I've got your back."

Sam looked at Artie for a long moment, "It's Mercedes. I need to know everything you can tell me about an Anthony Rashad."

"Mercedes? What the fuck? Who is Anthony Rashad and what does he have to do with Mercedes?" Artie demanded.

Sam raised a hand to stop his questions, "Sit down and I will tell you everything but it has to stay between us." Artie agreed as he took a seat. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Sam told Artie the complete story of Mercedes and Chicken Shit Anthony, as he had come to think of him in his mind. Artie couldn't believe his ears, the beautiful, bubbly woman that he had come to think of as a friend was a battered woman.

"Sam don't worry, I've got this. With his name and where he lives I am going to be crawling all over, in, and on top of his ass. Mercedes is a part of our family now, not to mention the woman you are in love with." At Sam's shocked expression, Artie just smirked. "Did you really think we didn't notice? Hell we saw through that shit you had going on with Brittney, you wanted her about as much as I want a case of STD." Sam let out a bark of laughter; leave it to Artie to put him on blast about his bullshit.

"Yeah that was one hell of a mess, but that's been taken care of."

"Ok, I'm going to go get started and as soon as I find out anything I'll give you a call." Artie said as he walked out the door. "Smartest thing you ever did was to drop that gold digger."

Rachel looked down as Artie came out of Sam's office, she couldn't help the smile that spread on her face at getting verification that Sam had dropped Brittney. They had noticed that Brittney had stopped her bragging. In fact she seemed to be dodging them. Pulling out her cell she sent a mass text to her fellow PA's to spread the good news, it was true, the wicked bitch of Evans Enterprise was dead. Doing a little happy dance in her seat Rachel went back to work, life was good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes was up late watching a movie, when it was over she was about to go to bed when she heard a noise coming from across the hall. She thought it was Stevie so she went to check on him. She was stunned to see the door across from her was slightly opened. That door had been locked since she moved in. Stacy told her that it was their parent's room and nobody ever went in there. She crept to the door and saw Sam in the middle of the floor bawling clutching a picture in his hands. Mercedes heart started to break instantly for him, she had to see if she could help or console him.

She knocked slightly "Sam, are you ok?"

Sam was shocked to see Mercedes standing in the doorway he hadn't even heard her come in. "Uh…Mercedes w-what are you doing here?" he said trying to wipe the tears from his eyes so she couldn't see.

"I heard you crying" she said sitting on the floor next to him "I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Sam was embarrassed that she'd heard him bawling like a baby. He thought everyone was sleep. "I'm fine Mercedes you can go back to bed."

Mercedes gave him the WTF look, "You think I'm just going to leave you here like this, I think you know me better than that."

Sam knew she wasn't going to leave so he just sat there for a moment, he decided to speak "I miss them."

Mercedes looked over at him and touched his shoulder not really knowing what to say, or if she needed to say anything.

"This has been one of the toughest weeks at work since their death and I really need my dad to tell me what to do because frankly I don't know." He said, looking at the picture. "I need my mom to come and let me lay my head in her lap and stroke my hair and tell me everything's going to be ok."

Mercedes heart was breaking by the second listening to him talk, so she did the best thing she knew how to do. She sat on the ground and pulled Sam to her and allowed him to lie in her lap, "I know I'm not your mom Sam but I want you to know that everything is going to be ok." She said stoking his hair.

Sam was actually comforted by Mercedes stroking his head and for the first time since they met he wasn't thinking any sexual thoughts about her touching him. He knew he didn't want her to stop so he continued to talk. "It's just so crazy the way this week is going. Everything is falling apart and I don't know what to do to stop it from happening. I've got the whole company on my shoulders and everybody is looking at me to fix it. I have no idea how or even if it can be fixed. I really need my dad right now to tell me what I need to do. I can't let his company fail, I just can't." At this point Sam was in tears again.

Mercedes continued to stroke his hair and rub his back "Sam you can fix whatever situation that occurs. As much as you want him here you don't need your dad here to fix the problems, because he's in you. He taught you everything he knew about this company and he trusted you to run it. Sure I know maybe not this soon but he did trust you. You have to believe in your abilities to continue to make your company a success." She sat him up and cupped his face "You are in charge now Sam, this is your company and you have to start looking at it that way."

Sam looked into her chocolate brown eyes and saw the sincerity in them, but was kind of confused at what she meant. "I know I'm in charge Mercedes."

"Well if you know it then act like it." She said with his face still in her hands. "Every time you mention the company you say your fathers company, but Sam this is your company now and you need to run it like Sam Evans would run the company."

Sam shook his head understanding what she meant, "You're right Mercedes, I'm in charge and I need to figure this thing out. I have been living through my father's memory for too long and I need to take control. He told me before he died that he wanted me to take this company further than he ever could."

"And you can do that Sam." She said, looking into his sparkling green eyes "I know you can."

"How do you know?"

"I just do," She said smiling "I believe in you."

Sam felt like a superhero at that very moment hearing those words come out of her mouth. His body was tingling all over and he couldn't stand it any longer and he grabbed her and kissed her. This kiss was full of passion and desire. Mercedes was shocked at first but she quickly melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her as close as he could get her in that awkward position they were sitting in. She ran her fingers through his hair and he let out a moan. His hands roamed all over her body and ended up on his favorite part of her body her ass. Their make out session seemed like it lasted forever but Sam pulled away. "Mercedes I-I'm so s-sorry I just got caught up in the moment and you were com-"

He was stopped by Mercedes crashing her lips onto his and kissed him with just as much passion as before. She didn't want to stop kissing him and he didn't want her too. When their bodies begged for air is when they finally broke their kiss. Panting and trying to catch their breath they just stared at each other. Nothing was said but so much was being spoken. Mercedes finally spoke "Sam we need to slow down," she said "and not because I didn't like it, cause Lord knows I did but we need to take things slow. It's a lot of other things and people we have to take into consideration."

As much as it pained him to slow down he knew she was right and certain things needed to be handled delicately. "You're right Mercedes we need to take this slowly and make sure everything is cool with all parties involved, but I want you to know this is in no way a stopping point for us. I want you in my life Mercedes Jones and I am not going to stop until that happens."

Mercedes smiled and blushed at the declaration Sam just put out there. "Sam Evans this is definitely not a stopping point for us. I want to be a part of your life and I'm going to hang around here and do whatever I have to do to make that happen."

Sam smiled the brightest smile and his was only matched by the smile Mercedes had on her face. Sam stood up and helped Mercedes get up. "Thank you Mercedes for coming in and talking to me. I needed this because I was a wreck."

"Sam anytime you need to talk, vent, or just cry you can always knock on my door anytime. I'm here for you I promise."

He pulled her in for a hug and held her tight for another minute. "I am going to lock up here so go get you some rest and I will definitely see you in the morning."

"Ok Sam, I will see you in the morning" she smiled and turned and went into her room.

Sam watched her the whole time until she closed her door. He picked up the picture of his parents and placed it back on the nightstand. He looked at it one last time and smiled "Mom, I finally found her." He walked out the room smiling, locked the door and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes and Blaine were finally having their date and Mercedes was excited. It had been too long since she'd last seen her bestie and she was in desperate need of some Blainecedes time. She had been talking about it all week, so much so the whole entire house family was asking her about it. She was putting on the last of her make up when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in."

Sam walked in with a smile on his face, which only got wider when he saw how beautiful she looked. "Mercedes you look stunning."

Mercedes blushed "Thank you Sam."

He stood there smiling for a minute;

"Did you need something Sam?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh-yeah I wanted to let you know that Finn is going to take you into the city so you and Blaine can enjoy your evening with no worrying about a designated driver." _Sam had ulterior motives for why Finn was taking her. He wanted someone there to watch her. He had to keep her protected._

That's very nice of you Sam, but that's really not necessary. I can drive myself."

"Do you plan on drinking at all this evening?"

"Maybe a glass of wine but nothing to crazy."

"Well now with Finn taking you don't have to monitor you alcohol intake, just go have a good time with your bestie."

Mercedes thought about it, she did want to have a great time with Blaine and not driving would be so much easier, "Ok Sam, Finn can drive under one condition."

"What's the condition?" he smirked.

"He can't drive the limo." She said.

_Is she serious right now, who wouldn't want to be driven around New York City in a limo…someone who is not impressed by all that…Mercedes Jones that's who. _"That's fine Mercedes you don't have to take the limo" he smiled.

"Thank you Sam" she turned back around putting on her makeup.

"You're very welcome Mercedes" he smiled and walked out.

Finn arrived at Blaine's with Mercedes in tow at exactly seven o'clock. Blaine came out and was shocked to see Finn holding the door open for him.

"Wow this is a surprise" he said getting in the car looking around "I thought you were going to drive?"

"I was" she said smiling "but Sam insisted we bring Finn so we don't have to worry about our alcohol intake tonight."

"That's a brilliant idea" he said sitting back in the seat "because I didn't plan on doing that anyway."

"I know you didn't" she laughed.

"So what kind of car is this?" Blaine asked "Because it is nice."

"It's a Maybach" Finn piped in "It was one of Sam's favorites until he got the car he drives now."

The ride to the restaurant was nice, Mercedes and Blaine chatted about anything and everything they could think of. They were like two high school girls gossiping and that cracked Finn up. Once there, they walked in and was greeted by the hostess.

"Good evening welcome to Le Bernardin do you have a reservation?" she said smiling.

"Yes I do, it's under Mercedes Jones."

The hostess looked "Yes Miss Jones your table is ready, right this way please."

They followed behind her to their table. Once seated they were quickly greeted by their waiter and ordered their drinks.

"So tell me how things are going at the Evans household?" Blaine asked.

"Things are going great actually" she said smiling, "the kids have grown to like me, even Stevie. I get along great with the staff and as Sam said we are all one big happy family."

Blaine nodded "Speaking of Sam, how is everything going between the two of you?"

Mercedes smiled thinking about the encounter they had in his parent's bedroom, "We have come to an understanding."

"What kind of understanding?" Blaine asked sitting up now intrigued.

She blushed "We understand that we are attracted to each other and we would possibly like to explore these feelings."

Blaine's eyes were as wide as saucers, "Really? And what about the children?"

"We realize that there are things we need to factor in this situation but we are going to take things slow and make sure that all parties involved are ok with our relationship." She tried to keep the smile off her face but failed miserably.

"So does that also mean you told him about Anthony?"

"Yes, I told him and the house family about him and they all were very supportive, even Kurt." She said with a sly grin.

"What is that look all about?" he asked, with his eyebrow raised.

"What look?" she said taking a sip of her drink.

"You obviously want to tell me something and it's probably about Kurt since you mentioned him." Blaine said glaring at her.

She sighed "Ok I think you should go out with Kurt." She blurted out.

Blaine looked at her like she was crazy, "Why all of a sudden do you think I should go out with Kurt?"

"Well like I said Kurt has been very supportive of me with the whole Anthony situation and we have become fast friends. And guess what?" She said excitedly.

Sipping his drink "What Cedes?"

"He loves Lifetime movies," she squealed, "we have been watching them every day for the past two weeks."

Blaine smiled at how excited she was "And you think Kurt and I would be a good match?"

"Yeah I do Blaine, I think the two of you would complement each other." She said smiling, "And since you always tell me you want an official date night…"

Blaine took a deep "Fine Mercedes, I will ask him out. If this date is a disaster then you owe me big."

"Whatever you say" she said smiling "but I know you're going to have the best time with him."

Blaine rolled his eyes "Is this your way of pawning me off on someone since you and Sam are together?"

Mercedes laughed "Blaine stop, you know there is no replacing you. Not even with a sexy, sweet, caring, compassionate, did I say sexy…." She started fanning herself to get it together, "whew…man like Sam Evans."

Blaine stared at her "You know I hate you right."

"I love you too B." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

The rest of their date was spent with them eating some of the best food either of them ever tasted, lots of drinks, and great conversation. Mercedes was so happy Finn was there because she would have never be able to drive home. On the drive back home she smiled and thought about how much fun she had with Blaine, but she was even happier to be going home and seeing Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Artie leaned back in his chair he thought about all that he had found out about Anthony Rashad. After Sam had talked with him Artie wanted to make sure he had left no stone unturned. Reaching for his phone he called Sam, "Hey bro, got the info you wanted, I have to admit it's not much but it is disturbing."

He could here Sam take a deep breath, "I'm on my way down."

Hanging up the phone Artie waited, he didn't see a good way for this to end without someone getting hurt, either emotionally or physically.

Hearing his door open he turned to see Sam striding in, "What did you find?"

Rubbing his hand over his face Artie answered him, "Anthony Rashad, age 25, born July 1, 1988, he's estranged from his parents, no siblings. He lives alone, he grew up in Lima, Ohio, was into sports in school, not a bad student. Went to college at Ohio State, got a degree in Marketing. I have his home, cell and work numbers." Watching as Sam paced, Artie sighed, "Sam you might want to sit down for this next part." Sam stopped and looked at him, Artie stared at him until he had taken a seat. "After college he got a job as a Marketing Assistant Director at Evans Enterprise, in Lima, where he has been employed for the past three years."

At that Sam shot up like a rocket, "This fucker works for me? I've been paying the salary of the man who was not only emotionally but physically abusing Mercedes? Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick!"

Artie rushed over to him and pushed him back into his seat. "Sam it gets worse, he's quit his job, his boss found his letter of resignation the other day on his desk after he didn't come or call in for two days. His bank accounts have been cleared out. I had an officer from our security team there in Lima go by and check his house. The door was unlocked and he's gone, the house was wrecked, there were ripped pictures and shatter mirrors. I had him send me images of the ripped pictures, they were of Mercedes. I hacked into the nearest airport's database, he bought a one way ticket to NYC. He's already here, his plane landed two hours ago."

Sam was stunned, _Chicken Shit Anthony was in NYC, there could only be one reason, he was here to get Mercedes. How had he found out she was here? He knew her mom hadn't told him. Something wasn't right._

"Call the others and get them down here now including Blaine." he barked at Artie.

Calling the others Artie wasn't bothered by Sam's tone, he knew he had to be cursing himself, he had been paying the man that beat the woman he was in love with. Sam couldn't sit still, this was too much to take in. Not wanting to alarm Mercedes, he called Kurt and Finn and told them both to keep an eye on her and to let the rest of the household know. Mercedes had told the rest of the house family about Anthony so he knew they would stick close to her until he could get to her. She would be told, but he would handle that himself.

Hearing the others come into Artie's office Sam turned to them, they were all shocked at how pale he was. Sam had never had much color but damn he looked like a fucking ghost.

"Sam what's wrong?" Quinn asked as she reached for his clenched fist.

Mike and Blaine exchanged puzzled looks. "Sit down everyone, Artie and I have some things to tell you. Some of you know this but a couple of you don't. Blaine before I begin I need you to know I have to tell Mercedes story." Before Blaine could even protest Sam stopped him, "Trust me, I have to do this, there are some things that has happened that changes things." Blaine gave him a nod and settled back, if it involved Mercedes he needed to know. Sam looked at his friends and began to talk. The out cries of anger and disbelief from Mike and Puck let him know he had made the right decision to tell his friends.

When Sam finished Puck only wanted to know one thing, "Why is this fucker still living?" Turning to Blaine.

"You knew he was doing this to her and you didn't do a damn thing?" Mike asked.

"Hold on guys, Blaine didn't know because Mercedes didn't tell him, she didn't tell anyone until she moved here." Sam shouted out, Blaine was about to go off and that wouldn't solve anything. "We have a bigger problem. All of that is in the past."

At that they all stopped talking and looked at Sam, "What do you mean?" Blaine wanted to know. Everyone but Artie turned their gaze on Sam with concerned eyes.

Sam gestured for Artie to tell them what he had found out. Artie cleared his throat, when he had every one's attention he proceeded to tell them everything he had found out about Anthony Rashad.

"That motherfucker is a dead man walking!" Blaine growled out.

"You have got to be kidding me! Is the fool crazy?" Mike asked.

Puck just smiled, "It's been a long time since I got to fuck up somebody. Tell me we're going to handle this ourselves."

"You do realize that he had to have had help to find her." At Quinn's quiet statement they all stopped and stared at her. "Sam did Brittney ever hear you or anyone at the house talking about Anthony and Mercedes?" she asked.

"Brittney? You think Brittney told him where she is?" Blaine asked.

"We don't have any proof, Artie can you go back and look at all of Brittney's incoming and outgoing calls? Maybe go over her computer records?" Sam asked.

Artie smirked, "Of course, there's this little program I wrote that I can load on her system then I can take a look see at everything Miss Pierce has been doing. The phone records I can do from here, if she was using her personal phone that might cause a problem."

Sam smiled his first real smile since Artie had told him about Chicken Shit Anthony, "We don't know that it was Brittney, it could have been anyone. I'll ask Mercedes when I talk with her if any of her old friends know where she lives. Quinn, keep your temper in check we don't want to tip her off if it is her. We need to find him. Artie has printed out pictures of him, Mike could you pass them on to everyone in your department and I also told Finn and Kurt that you would fax them a picture so they will know what he looks like."

"Sam could I have one also?" Quinn asked "I want to know what this ass looks like just in case." Puck asked for one too.

"Guys, thanks for your help and if any one of you see or hear anything please let me know." Sam said.

As everyone filed out the room, Blaine stopped next to Sam, "Thank you for doing all you can to protect her, she's my sister and I love her. I will kill anyone who hurts her." Blaine then cocked his head to the side as he watched Sam, "But then I'm not the only one am I Sam?"

Looking Blaine straight in the eyes Sam replied, "No, Blaine, you're not the only one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking to their usual table for lunch the group of friends were laughing and talking among themselves. Glancing to her left Sugar saw Brittney sitting at a table as far from anyone as she could get. Stopping the group she pointed at her, the all looked at each other and grinned, turning as one they made their way over to Brittney. Not noticing them approaching Brittney was deep in thought on all the possible ways to make Sam pay for making a fool out of her. Hearing someone clear their throat she looked up, a frown marred her face as she observed the group standing before her.

"Well hello Brittney, I'm surprised to see you eating out here with all of the rest of us, oh what did you call us?" Rachel asked with a fake smile on her face, "Oh yeah, losers."

Brittney just rolled her eyes, ignoring the question.

"Is this going to be another romantic meal for you and Sam? I don't see his staff here laying out a lovely spread for the two of you." Rory said looking around.

"Guys did you forget? He dumped her ass like last week's garbage?" Unique asked with a mean smirk on her lips.

At this Brittney turned red with anger, "For your information I dumped him!"

At that the group just burst into laughter, as Brittney clenched her fist in anger.

"Boo, the only way you would drop Sam Evans is if he had lost all his money and we know that didn't happen. He just caught on to your gold digging ass." Ryder replied.

"Girl please we all know if you had been able to latch on to Sam for real you would still be talking shit to us, but he dropped you like the bad habit you are?" Marley smirked as she goaded Brittney.

"Oh honey, did he break your heart? Wait oh snap, you got to have one first, well bless your little cash register of a heart." Sugar said with an exaggerated southern twang.

By now Brittney had had all she could take, standing up she glared at them, "He fell in love with me but I knew he wasn't the right one so I broke up with him-"

"Hold up, hold up let me sign you out of the dream world you're in, because girl, you're crazy as hell." Unique interrupted her.

"Please Sam wanted you as much as I want Ryder!" Rachel said bluntly.

"Hey what's wrong with me?" Ryder exclaimed.

"Sorry Ryder, you know we love you but do you want the long list or the short list?" Rachel asked. Again they all had to giggle at Ryder's expression.

Brittney stamped her foot in anger, "Go. To. Hell. All. Of. You."

"You first" Rory shot back.

"I don't have to take this!" Brittney snarled at them.

"No you don't, but what you do have to take is Sam Evans not wanting your gold digging ass." Rachel informed her.

With that the group of friends laughed as they walked away. Brittney could only stand there in anger wishing that there was a way to get rid of that damn group of losers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking out the window as the plane landed Anthony thought about what to do. He didn't have a real plan, he needed to meet with Brittney and make a solid plan. He recorded their conversation just in case she tried to back out. No one was stopping him from getting Mercedes and living the life God had planned for them. First he was going to call Brittney, check into a hotel and once that was all done he would start thinking of a plan. When he met Brittney he wanted to have some sort of idea of what to do. Dialing the number she'd given him he hummed as he waited for her to answer. _Life was good! Soon he would have his wife._

**A/N: So please tell us what you think? **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Party TimeTrouble Times

**Disclaimer: We do not own any song mentioned or Glee if I did Sam and Mercedes….well you know the rest.**

**_A/N Hi, ZeeJack... again, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter thanks for all the lovely reviews may your day be filled with love and hugs again thanks for reading our story._**

_I all LadiJ is back in the building and we so thank you for being patient with us as we try to bring you something that will make you smile. We thank all who favorite, follow, and review. You make us smile with your kind words. Happy Reading!_

**Much Love & Blessings :-)**

**_No Need to Run_**

_ZeeJack & LadiJ_

Sitting in a back booth of an out of the way bar, Brittney waited for Anthony to show up. She had been surprised when he called the day before saying he was in NYC. She had to admit she was feeling a little nervous, but at the same time a sense of satisfaction that Sam and Mercedes would get what was coming to them. Thinking back on the failure of getting Sam to fall in love with her left a bitter taste in her mouth. To think that he preferred that woman over her, she still couldn't believe it. What did Mercedes have that she didn't? Looking up she saw a tall, well built, black man enter the bar, she knew it was Anthony from seeing his employee photograph when she had Leonard look into his records. Standing she motioned him over.

Anthony was feeling excited he was getting closer to getting Mercedes back. This time she wouldn't be able to run, she would love and worship him in the proper way a woman should. Seeing the tall blond female discreetly wave to get his attention he moved toward her. As he neared her he examined her closely. There had to be more than the reason she had given him as to why she was willing to help him. He might be many things but Anthony wasn't stupid, he knew another desperate person when he met one, and she reeked of desperation. Not giving a damn about her reasons he approached her, she was just a means to an end.

"Brittney?" he asked, extending his hand. "I'm Anthony Rashad." Giving him a polite handshake and greeting she motioned for him to sit. For a few minutes they sat there observing each other. Getting impatient Anthony asked her bluntly where was Mercedes.

Smiling inwardly Brittney gave him a cool look, "My, aren't we in a hurry. She's not going anywhere. Would you like a drink?" waving to the waitress she ordered another drink. Anthony frowned but ordered a beer. Once they had their drinks it was time to plan.

Sitting back in her chair Brittney asked, "What are your plans for Mercedes?"

Staring at her Anthony didn't answer for a moment, "Why do you want to know? You said you wanted her gone, so what I do with my woman shouldn't be of any interest to you."

She shrugged, she really didn't give a damn what happened to her, "Just asking, that's all." she replied. Seeing that she wasn't going to get any information from him she leaned forward staring him in the eyes. "I am helping you and you damn well better not make me regret it. I want her gone from our lives in fact I don't give a damn what you do with her as long as I never see her again. Do I make myself clear?"

Anthony smiled, "Don't you forget I'm helping you too. So don't act so high and mighty." leaning back in his chair he smiled again, "Your man must have a real hard on for Mercedes to make you hunt me down. In fact it makes me wonder if he's even your man, or just someone you want to be your man." Seeing the flares of red on her cheeks Anthony knew he had just hit her where it hurts, "Brittney, I don't give a fuck about you or your man, I'm here to claim what belongs to me. So tell me what I need to know, and I can make both our lives happier."

Brittney was so angry, but this arrogant ass was her only chance to get her revenge. Glaring at him, she gave him Mercedes address, and told him what she knew about her daily comings and goings. She gave him the make and model of what she drove, also the license plate number. Anthony nodded as he read from the papers she had printed out and added notes as she talked.

Once she finished talking he looked up at her, "I'm going to have to follow her to get her routine down and figure out the best time and place to take her." Brittney just rolled her eyes she didn't want to know his plans she just wanted that bitch out of Sam's life.

Brittney stood up, "That's all the help I can give you so don't mess this up. If you do, trust me I won't be going down with you. Nice meeting you Anthony, I hope to never see you again."

Watching her walk away Anthony smiled, he had recorded their conversation, if he went down then he would make sure that Blondie went with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Saturday and like any other Saturday Blaine was at the Evans home to go do some training with Mercedes. Usually Mercedes would let Blaine in since it was so early in the morning but today was different. Blaine was surprised to see Kurt that early. According to Mercedes and Sam no one got up that early in the morning on a Saturday but the two of them. So when Kurt answered the door he was shocked.

"Blaine Anderson, you're here bright and early." Kurt said happily.

"Yeah," he said "this is the time I normally get here on Saturday. But I must say I'm shocked to see you up this early." _I'm sure my bestie had something to do with this…she is so damn pushy._

"Oh…well…yeah," he said flustered "we are doing a house overhaul today and I'm starting early."

"What's a house overhaul?" Blaine asked.

"It's when we go through the house and decides what we need to keep and what can go. Then Sam donates all the items he discards to charity." Kurt replied. "It's a long process but it is necessary."

"I can imagine it would be." Blaine stated.

Blaine really took a closer look at Kurt for the first time and he had to admit that he was definitely handsome. Blaine knew what he told Mercedes and he also knew that if he didn't go through with it he would never hear the end of it.

"So Blaine let me take you to the gym where I'm sure Mercedes is waiting for you." Kurt said smiling.

"Ok thank you Kurt." He said, he knew it was now or never. "Uh Kurt…"

"Yes Blaine?"

He took a deep breath, "Would you like to go out with me?"

The smile that grew on Kurt's face was priceless "I would love to go out with you Blaine."

"Great, I will leave my information with Mercedes to give you and we can set something up." Blaine said.

"Ok that would be fine." He said leading him to the gym. "I'm glad you asked me, because I wanted to ask you out from the moment I saw you."

Blaine tilted his head "Well why didn't you?"

"I was scared you would reject me and after my last relationship I was a little gun shy." Kurt admitted.

"I can understand that" he said. "I've been hurt before too so I can see not really wanting to jump right back in the dating scene."

"Exactly" Kurt said, as they reached the gym they could see Mercedes and Sam already stretching, even though with the smiles they were both sporting they were doing much more than stretching.

Blaine sighed "I guess I need to get in there and break up their never ending flirting session."

Kurt snickered "They're cute."

Blaine rolled his eyes "Yeah cute. I'll be waiting for your call Kurt." He opened the door and walked in.

Kurt smiled so bright. _You will definitely be hearing from me…note to self, buy Mercedes an Edible Arrangement as a thank you._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam called Mercedes into his office to discuss the Anthony situation. He was not sure how she was going to react to hearing that he was in town. All Sam wanted to do was protect Mercedes and he was willing to do whatever he had to do to make that happen. He was already in contact with some security services about a bodyguard for her and the twins. He narrowed his search down to three and he wanted Mercedes to pick one. He heard the soft knock at the door and smiled because he knew who was on the other side of that door.

"Come in." He said.

Mercedes walked inside and saw Sam sitting at his desk with his glasses on looking sexy as hell. "Hey you wanted to see me?"

He got up and walked around the desk and pulled her in for a hug "You know I always want to see you."

Wrapping her hands around his neck "And I always want you to see me." They stayed like that for a minute and finally broke away from each other. He motions for her to take a seat. "So what's this all about Sam?"

He sits on the desk and reaches back to pick up some papers on his desk, "I need you to look through these files and see which bodyguard you would like."

Mercedes sighed and rolled her eyes "Do you really think this is necessary Sam? I haven't heard from Anthony since I left Lima. I'm sure he regrets going to my parent's house and won't try anything else. Can't we just forget about this whole bodyguard thing."

"NO Mercedes we can't forget about it!" He said with a raised voice "You don't know what kind of man he is and if he tries to come after you I would not be able to handle it." He got up and knelt in front of her and cupped her face in his hands, "I can't risk losing you Mercedes. I just got you in my life and I don't want to have some Chicken Shit to come in and ruin it."

Mercedes laughed at Sam's nickname for Anthony. She knew he was right but she still didn't think it was that important for her to get a bodyguard. "Sam can we just hold off on the bodyguard and I promise you if I feel like I'm in any danger then we will get someone right away."

"Mercedes, that's not going to work for me." He said sternly "We are getting you a bodyguard and either you look through those files and pick one or I am going to have to do it for you. There are things that you don't know about and I made a promise to protect you anyway I can and I don't break my promises."

Mercedes looked at him with a raised eyebrow "What don't I know Sam?"

Sam had not meant for that to come out like that but now that it was out there he had to tell her. "I had Artie do a background check on Anthony."

"You did what?" She sat up, "Sam I can't believe you did that."

"I can't believe you thought I wouldn't." He snapped back "You are taking care of my siblings whom I care for and you didn't think I would check up on the guy who beat you for two damn years! You are my family now and I always look after my family with everything I can. So yes I did a background check on him. I found out some very interesting things."

Mercedes still couldn't believe he did it but now she was curious about what interesting things he found out about him. "So what did you find out?"

"Well I found out that little fucker works for me!" He said, getting angry just talking about it. "He up and quit a couple days ago and we have confirmation that he is here in New York."

Mercedes gasps "Wait, Anthony's here in New York? Do you know where he is?"

"No we don't know his exact whereabouts, but we do know he was on a plane headed here. So as you can see we need to get you a bodyguard ASAP because if this asshole had the nerve to come here, who knows what his intentions may be."

Mercedes was so shocked at what she was hearing. _Why would he come here? Right when she was ready to move on with her life he would jump his happy ass right back into her life. _"Fine Sam, give me the files and I'll look through them and let you know which one."

"Great" he said, kissing her on her cheek "I know this isn't ideal but it is necessary."

"I know" she said standing up to leave, "I'll let you know in the morning."

"Tonight would be better." He said with a slight smile.

"Well in the morning is when you're going to get it" she said, with her hand on her hip "I need to really look these over and Stacy, Quinn, and I are going shopping today so I won't have time until tonight, so I will let you know tomorrow."

Sam chuckled at her stance, but he knew she was not going to budge so he agreed, "Fine tomorrow it is. So shopping huh? Make sure you buy yourself something pretty." He smiled walking her to the door.

"I always buy pretty things." She said smiling.

"Do I get another fashion show?" He smirked.

"Maybe" she giggled and was about to walk out.

"Hey Mercedes" he walked closer to her and pressed his body against hers, "make it a private show." He whispered in her ear.

Her breath hitched when he whispered in her ear and she felt like she was going to melt, but she quickly regained herself, "That can be arranged." She walked out the room leaving Sam aroused. _Two can play that game sir!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anthony sat outside the address Brittney gave him for Mercedes, looking at the house and surrounding ones he knew he couldn't just hang around without someone noticing. Not only would they notice but they would call the police, the one thing he didn't want to happen. Watching as the gates opened he saw a black navigator pull out, Mercedes was behind the wheel, checking the license plate number he saw it matched SDE 2011. Giving her time to get down the block he pulled out and followed her, making sure to keep at least one car between them. Seeing her pull into a line of cars at a fancy school he pulled over and parked, two blond kids got out of the SUV, waving as they watched her pull off. Falling back behind her, he followed as she ran a few errands, when she made it back to the mansion he returned to his hotel room.

Fixing himself a drink he tried to figure out the best way to get to her. It would have to be while she was out running errands. He thought of using the kids but quickly dismissed that idea, kidnapping two rich white kids, they would have him before he made it to the border. Not only that, but the police would never stop looking for him but by just taking Mercedes no one would care. From the information Brittney gave him he knew what time she would be dropping off and picking those kids up, so he would follow her from the school, less chance of being spotted. Seeing the same car in that neighborhood every day would raise suspicion, after following her tomorrow he would turn that car in and go to a different car rental place and rent a different make and model. That's what he would do, every third day he would change cars until he had a chance to grab her.

Soon he would have her back, once that happened he would teach her to not run from him. Her place was with him, she would give him the respect he was due, if not he would beat her into submission. He didn't want to hurt her but she did it to herself, she would learn her place. Setting the alarm on his phone he would take a nap and then follow her this afternoon. He would follow her from the school, feeling satisfied with his plan he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Mercedes in his arms again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was getting ready to take Stacy and Stevie to the airport so they could fly out to visit their grandparents in Tennessee. He wanted to go with them but due to work related issues he would not be able to make the trip. They got their luggage loaded and were ready to go.

"You guys excited to see Papa and Mee-maw?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Stacy squealed "Mee-maw said that I can show her my new designs and I can make her a dress."

Sam chuckled "That should be nice and a sight to see."

Stacy rolled her eyes "Sam stop, you know my designs are hot."

Sam laughed because if she didn't sound like Mercedes just then. "What about you Stevie?"

"Oh you know I am always excited to hang out with Papa. He cracks me up trying to play my video games with me. He gets so confused and always yell out 'all these damn buttons' when he loses." Stevie cracked up laughing.

Sam laughed along with him "Yeah that sounds like Papa." Sam wanted to ask them about their feelings about him dating Mercedes and he figured this would be the perfect time. "So I need to ask you guys something."

"Ok what is it?" Stevie said.

"I wanted to know how you guys would feel if I was to start dating Mercedes." He looked in the rear view mirror to see their reaction.

Stacy screamed so loud in excitement "Sammy that is so great. I was hoping you would finally man up and ask her out. She is perfect for you."

Sam laughed "Man up Stace…Really? I'm glad you agree with the decision. What do you think Stevie?"

Stevie looked at him in silence for a minute "Does she make you happy?"

Sam smiles and nods "Yes she does Stevie, extremely happy."

"Can you see a real future with her?" He asked.

Sam was impressed with how mature Stevie was being about this situation "Stevie, I can't see a future without her in it."

"Then I'm ok with you dating her and hopefully marrying her." Stevie said smiling.

"Wow, she would be a great sister-in-law." Stacy said smiling "Sammy you better not stuff this up or I will never forgive you."

"I'll do my best Stace." Sam said laughing. "She is definitely marriage material."

"Mom would be so happy right now." Stevie said.

"Yeah she definitely would be." Sam said.

They pulled into the airport and saw their private jet on the tarmac. Their pilot Dave greeted them at the car and grabbed the luggage putting it on to the plane.

"Papa said he will meet you guys at the airport," Sam said pulling Stacy in for a hug "I want you guys to have a great time out there, and call me when you get there."

"Ok Sammy." Stevie said "Don't work too hard while we're gone. Spend some time with your girlfriend." He laughed and got on the plane.

"I plan to do just that." He shouted after him.

"I'm happy for you Sammy and you have fun this week too." Stacy said smiling.

"Thanks Stace," he said "I love you and have a great time too this week."

"I love you too Sammy." She said and got on the plane.

Sam watched the plane take off before he headed back to the car. He smiled as he thought about what his siblings told him. He couldn't wait to get home and tell Mercedes what Stevie and Stacy said. _No more taking things slow. I plan on having fun with my girlfriend this week…a whole lot of fun!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The house family decided to throw a little get together and invite dates. They decided just to chill at the house, watch movies, and listen to music. Quality adult time, since the children were gone.

"So Mercedes what are you going to do for the week since the children are gone?" Tina asked.

"I don't really know," she said smiling "I hadn't really thought about that."

"I know what she's going to do…or shall I say who." Santana smirked.

"What are you talking about Santana?" Mercedes said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. You and Sam in this house all by yourself the entire week, if ya'll don't take advantage of this situation something is definitely wrong with you." Santana said.

"Yeah Mercedes, you and Sam have been flirting and eye-sexing each other since you've been here." Tina said smiling, "now that his random chick is no longer an issue and the kids are gone for the week, you have nothing to do but get your man."

Mercedes laughed "To be honest it has crossed my mind a lot since we kissed but-"

"Wait, hold up ya'll kissed already?" Santana said shocked. "Then what the hell are we even talking about here? All we need to do is make ourselves scarce around here this weekend and boom your own personal sex palace."

"What about the party?" she asked folding her arms. "We already invited Blaine and Mike."

"Oh the party is going to happen" Tina said "but we will make sure not to stay too late."

"Yeah have the after party in our house." Santana smirked.

"You know I always wondered why you all didn't stay in here." Mercedes asked.

"Sam wanted us to have our own space." Santana said.

"So I guess the nanny was the only one to stay in the house." She said.

"Not exactly," Tina said "you were the first."

"Are you serious?" she said. "Sam said he did it this way so that I could be closer to the children."

Santana and Tina looked at each other and cracked up laughing;

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"He wanted **you** closer to **him**." Santana said.

"What are you talking about?" Mercedes said.

"Did you realize whose room you're closest too?" Tina said, "It sure ain't the twins?"

Mercedes thought about it then shook it off, "No, that's not on purpose."

Santana laughs "Girl the man gave up his room for you, if that don't say I want you, I don't know what does."

Mercedes jaw dropped "He did what?"

"Yes child, he gave up his room and moved next door to a much smaller room." Santana stated smiling.

"Why would he do that?" Mercedes asked.

"Because he likes you." Tina said bluntly.

"I am not having this conversation with you two anymore." She said.

"Why? Because we're telling the truth." Santana smirked.

"Look, I don't know why Sam gave up his room but whatever the reason I appreciate it very much, because I like it." She shrugged her shoulders and smile, "And for the record, I like him too." She turned around and walked away."

Later that evening Mike and Blaine made their way to the house and joined Sam, Mercedes Tina, Santana, Kurt, and Finn for their little get together.

"This is not fair," Santana whined looking around at everybody all booed up, "everybody got a date but me."

"I don't have a date." Finn said taking a swig of beer.

"So what are we going to be each other's dates tonight." She said rolling her eyes.

"We could be," he moved closer and whispered in her ear "I promise you will have a good time."

Santana looked at him in shock then smiled and bit her bottom lip "We'll see about that."

Blaine was talking to Mercedes and Sam, "Did Mercedes tell you about her semi-recording contract she almost got?"

"Damn B you have to bring that up now." Mercedes said.

"Yes I do," he said "it was great moment for you."

"Come on Mercy, tell me about it." Sam said whispered in her ear.

Her breath hitched at feeling his skin on her breath, "It's not that big of a deal Sam. I just won a talent show with some friends of mine and the prize was a chance to do a demo."

"Wow that's is a big deal." Sam said "Whatever came from it?"

"Nothing," she said "the guy who did the demo wanted to manage the group, but without me. He said I didn't fit the look he was looking for."

"Yeah and he regrets that decision." Blaine said.

"Why is that?" Sam asked.

"Because the minute the group tried to come out publically in Lima, without Mercedes they got booed off the stage." Blaine said laughing. "Some people even threw tomatoes."

"I have no idea how they even got tomatoes in there." Mercedes said laughing with Blaine.

"Maybe somebody might have tipped them off about you not singing and started a campaign to shut them down before they got started." Blaine said looking around trying to look innocent.

"Blaine you didn't!" Mercedes said looking shocked.

"Mercedes I did." He said smiling.

"Blaine that is awesome." Sam said laughing, "I would have done the same thing or maybe even worse."

"You guys are horrible." Mercedes said shaking her head.

"I would do it all over again if I had too." Blaine said "That punk had it coming, trying to act like you weren't the star of that group."

"It was just his opinion and I wasn't that mad about it anyway. I like being a teacher." She assured them.

"Well you guys were hot, and I miss seeing you perform." Blaine said.

"I performed at the picnic Blaine." She said rolling her eyes.

"And that was smoking hot," Sam said wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, "I wouldn't mind seeing that again."

"Neither would I." Mike piped in, "You ladies were sexy as hell."

"We got to give the audience what they want." Santana smirked.

"Wait, we haven't rehearsed anything?" Mercedes said.

"We didn't rehearse for the picnic either but we killed it." Tina added.

"That's true." Mercedes said "Ok, so what are we going to sing?"

"I got the perfect song that will have these guys dick in a knot." Santana said smiling. She whispered the song to Tina and Mercedes and they both agreed it would work.

"I hope you guys are ready to be amazed and extremely turned on." Tina said.

"Even you Kurt." Santana chimed in.

"Oh we're very ready." Sam said taking his seat on the couch. They rest of the guys took their seat while the ladies got ready.

"So are we ready ladies?" Mercedes said seductively.

"Oh yeah we're ready." Tina said.

"Let's do this." Santana smirked.

They started the music;

(Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls)

**_~All~_**

**_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_**

**_But you keep fronting (Uh)_**

**_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_**

**_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_**

**_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_**

**_But you keep fronting (Uh)_**

**_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_**

**_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_**

**_~Tina~_**

**_Typical_**

**_Hardly the type I fall for_**

**_I like when the physical_**

**_Don't leave me asking for more_**

_Tina was dancing and flirting with Mike _

**_I'm a sexy mama (mama)_**

**_Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)_**

**_What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)_**

**_Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)_**

**_~Santana~_**

**_You've been saying all the right things all night long_**

**_But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off_**

_Santana walked over to Finn and was gyrating her hips in his lap_

**_Baby, can't you see? (see)_**

**_How these clothes are fitting on me (me)_**

**_And the heat coming from this beat (beat)_**

**_I'm about to blow_**

**_I don't think you know_**

**_~All~_**

_They started dancing together and they would all loosen one button on their shirts during the chorus. _

**_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_**

**_But you keep fronting (Uh)_**

**_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_**

**_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_**

**_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_**

**_But you keep fronting (Uh)_**

**_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_**

**_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_**

**_~Mercedes~_**

_Mercedes was teasing and flirting with Sam and giving him a mini lap dance._

**_You say you're a big boy_**

**_But I can't agree_**

**_'Cause the love you said you had_**

**_Ain't been put on me_**

**_I wonder (wonder)_**

**_If I'm just too much for you_**

**_Wonder (wonder)_**

**_If my kiss don't make you just_**

**_Wonder (wonder)_**

**_What I got next for you_**

**_What you want to do? (Do)_**

**_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours_**

**_I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please_**

**_Baby, can't you see? (See)_**

**_How these clothes are fitting on me (me)_**

**_And the heat coming from this beat (beat)_**

**_I'm about to blow_**

**_I don't think you know_**

**_~All~_**

**_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_**

**_But you keep fronting (Uh)_**

**_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_**

**_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_**

**_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_**

**_But you keep fronting (Uh)_**

**_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_**

**_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_**

**_Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe_**

**_Loosen up my buttons babe_**

**_Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?_**

**_Loosen up my buttons babe_**

**_Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe_**

**_Loosen up my buttons babe_**

**_Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?_**

**_Loosen up my buttons babe_**

**_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_**

**_But you keep fronting (Uh)_**

**_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_**

**_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_**

**_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_**

**_But you keep fronting (Uh)_**

**_Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)_**

**_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_**

**_(Ah-ah-ah)_**

**_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_**

**_But you keep fronting (Uh)_**

**_Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)_**

**_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_**

**_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_**

**_But you keep fronting (Uh)_**

**_Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)_**

**_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_**

Once the song ended the guys sat there stunned and all of a sudden broke out in cheers and applause.

"That was sexy as FUCK!" Sam said still clapping.

"I have to agree," Mike said "they weren't lying when they said it will have our dick in a knot because I'm dying over here. Uh…Tina it's time to go."

"Yeah it is," She said smiling grabbing Mikes hand, "goodnight everybody." They went running out the door.

"Yeah Kurt you mentioned showing me something in your apartment." Blaine said smirking.

"Oh yeah I did," Kurt said getting up and heading for the door "come on Blaine."

"Bye Cedes," Blaine said "I'll see you later" and they headed out.

"Well come on Finny," Santana said, "let's see if you can keep your promise."

"I'm right behind you." He smirked.

After everybody was gone Sam and Mercedes went into the TV room and sat.

"So this was a fun night." Mercedes said smiling.

"Yeah you guys sure know how to clear a room." He laughed.

"Who knew?" Mercedes said shrugging her shoulders.

Sam looked at Mercedes and watched how she was nervously fidgeting with her shirt. _She is so cute when she's nervous._ He moved closer to her, "You know Mercy, we are alone in this house with no possible interruptions and I refused to sit here with my girlfriend and not kiss her, especially after that sexy ass performance."

"Well Sam, you say what you're gonna do to me, but I ain't seen nothing." Mercedes smirked.

"Sounds like a challenge Miss Jones, and I never back down from a challenge." Sam said as he captured her lips with his.

They got hot and heavy really quickly and their hands were roaming all over each other's body. It was so much pent up sexual tension between them that they could no longer contain themselves.

"Uh….Sam….I think we should…"

"Take this upstairs…I agree…let's go."

They both laughed and ran upstairs to Mercedes room. Once inside Sam pinned Mercedes against the wall and continued to pepper her with kisses.

Breaking the kiss Sam looked into Mercedes eyes, "I want you Mercy, I want you now."

Kissing the sweet spot in the back of her neck he heard a soft moan as she gripped his shoulder._ Damn she has got to be the sexiest woman alive, just hearing her moan makes me hard._ Watching as she did a slow strip his eyes couldn't help but to widen when she dropped her bra and the girls came into view_ Fuck to be her bra holding the girls all day!_

Mercedes walked to him, "Sam why so many clothes?"

Sam blushed, he had been so enthralled watching her striptease he forgot to undress. Quickly shedding the rest of his clothes he pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply.

Mercedes was so wet she could feel it dripping down her thighs. She knew Sam was big from their making out but;_ Damn the man was truly blessed!_ Feeling him pressed against her stomach just made her wetter. As Sam gave a low moan she slipped her tongue in his mouth, loving the way their tongues twisted and dueled. She continued teasing him until their lungs were straining and they had to break for air.

Sam picked her up and laid her on the bed, running his hands over her hips. Settling between her legs he trailed soft kisses up and around her neck. Sam loved the way her skin was so soft to his touch, cupping one breast in his hand he ran his tongue between her breasts loving the sweet taste of her skin. Pushing both of the girls together he licked and sucked both nipples in his mouth. Flicking and nibbles had Mercedes moaning and pressing herself against him, seeking some relief from the throbbing and ache in her pussy. Sam eased away slightly, he wanted to taste her and the way she was moving he would be sliding inside her if he didn't move. Continuing to kiss down her body he stopped to lick her navel and along her sides. Spreading her thighs he licked his lips, _she was wet and all his._ Running a finger up and down her slit he could feel her heat and how wet she was. Fingering her clit had her moaning and trying to fuck his finger. Bringing his finger up he asked her did she want a taste, at her eager nod he ran his finger over her lips. Watching her lick her essence off her lips just made him harder. Licking his finger he lowered his head to the source of the sweetest tasting cream ever.

Mercedes thought she would come off the bed at the feel of Sam's tongue on her folds. He was licking and sucking her slit and clit like no man had ever done before. Sam licked as he slid two fingers inside her. _Damn she was tight! _"Oh fuck Sam, yessss."

Sam fingers kept rhythm with his licking and sucking of her clit. Sam put his arm across her to keep her in place, from the tightening and fluttering of her walls around his fingers he knew she was getting close. Feeling her hands gripping his hair he could hear her cussing and calling his name. Sucking harder on her clit sent her over the edge. Screaming Sam's name, Mercedes fell apart, trembling and shuddering but Sam didn't let up. Lapping up all the cream he continued to lick, suck and tongue fuck her until she was screaming his name again. Kissing her as he looked down into her dazed expression he smiled.

"Baby you taste so fucking good. I could eat you every day."

Mercedes was breathless, "Damn, I hope you do!" They both laughed.

Mercedes ran her hand down to his hard dick, "Hmmm, this looks like I have a new friend."

Sam groaned at her touch, _Damn he needed to be inside her now! _Running her finger over the broad head she loved the feel of his pre-cum. Pushing Sam back on the bed she reached down to stroke him with one hand while running her nails lightly over his balls. Sam couldn't control his hips with each stroke he would thrust, at this rate he would end up cumming in her hand and no way was he letting that happen.

"Baby you got to stop, I want to cum, but I want to be in you when I do." Sam told her moving her hands from his cock.

Mercedes pouted, "I want to taste you."

Giving her a quick kiss Sam told her she would later, right now he needed to be inside her.

Taking the condom Mercedes rolled it on him stroking his length as she looked at him.

Sam leaned down and kissed her, "You little tease, but I love it."

Moving between her thighs Sam ran his fingers over her breast, pinching and tugging her nipples until they were hard. Taking one nipple in his mouth he flicked the nipple with his tongue, as he eased into her slowly. Mercedes gasped as he stretched and filled her, she had never felt pleasure like this. When he was fully inside of her Sam could only hold his breath, he had never felt anything so fucking tight, wet or hot. It took everything he had not to blow just from the feel of her around him. Centering himself he looked down at her as he felt her move. Locking eyes with her, he felt her wrap her legs around his waist making him sink deeper, they both moaned. Taking her hand and interlocking their fingers he began to move. Making long deep strokes Sam quickly found a rhythm never breaking eye contact they moved staring into each other's eyes.

Mercedes could feel Sam hitting her spot over and over, "Faster" she moaned.

Sam moved faster feeling her walls clench and flutter. Her squeezing his dick was driving him crazy.

Pulling out Sam told her "Ass up baby" Mercedes quickly got on her knees wiggling her ass at him. Sam grabbed her hips, slapping her ass with one hand. With one thrust Sam was balls deep in her, _this new angle was fucking fantastic. _

Mercedes screamed,_ Oh damn this feels good! _

Sam was fucking her hard and deep, hitting that sweet spot every time. With each stroke Sam was cussing and Mercedes was moaning louder and louder. Feeling the swirls in her stomach she knew she was going to cum, giving a scream of Sam's name she fell forward her body quaking and shivering as her orgasm washed over her. When she clamped down tight on his dick and he felt her get even wetter that was it for Sam. Holding her hips tighter he shot jets of cum into the condom. Slowing his strokes he brought them both down from their sexual high. Easing her down on the bed he followed her body down turning her so they were laying on their sides with him still inside her. Kissing and rubbing her arms and sides he had never felt so happy and blessed in his life. Easing out of her he disposed of the condom, slipping back into bed he pulled her into his arm, kissing her cheek he smiled at her.

"Mercy, baby that was amazing." He said with the biggest grin on his face.

"That was beyond amazing Sam that was fucking awesome." Mercedes laughed. "You are a fucking sex machine."

Sam laughed at Mercedes reaction "Wow Mercedes I have never heard you curse so much."

"I guess that happens when I'm getting fucked into the mattress." She smiled.

"Well don't ever stop," he said moving closer to her "that shit turns me on."

"Mmm well Mr. Evans you keep sexing me like that and you don't have to worry about me stopping." She leaned over and kissed his lips sweetly. She snuggled back into him and was quickly fading.

Sam looked at her and watched her drift into slumber land. _I wonder I it's too soon to tell her that I love her? Nah I'll wait._ With that he joined Mercedes into a peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up Mercedes looked at Sam; last night had been a dream come true. She and Sam had made love over and over. Feeling him spooned around her she could feel his hard cock pressed against her ass. Turning over she smiled at him as she kissed him good morning. When Sam deepened the kiss she could feel the heat and wetness in her core. Breaking the kiss Sam began to kiss and nuzzle her neck, letting his hands roam her body.

Sliding her hands across Sam's chest she heard his breathe hitch as her nails grazed his nipples. Leaning over she licked and used her tongue to tease him. Letting her other hand roam lower she felt his stomach muscles flex as she traced each of his abs. She had never been this bold but Sam made her feel like she could do anything. Brushing her hand against his hard cock she looked up at him, "Seems like my new friend wants to play."

Sam groaned, "Baby he always wants to play with you."

Laughing softly she began to stroke him slowly, tightening and loosening her grip at intervals. Moving between his legs she watched as his eyes glazed over. Leaning down she licked the pre-cum, swirling her tongue around the head, she could hear him begin to moan at the feel of her licking his cock.

_Shit, Shit, Fuck, Shit!_ Those were the only words Sam could form in his mind as he felt her mouth on him. He let out a growl when she took him in her mouth, _Fuck her mouth feels almost as good as her hot, tight pussy!_ The way she was sucking and licking his dick and balls he knew he wouldn't last. He wanted to cum but he wanted to be balls deep in her when he did. Reaching down to stop her he groaned when he slipped from her mouth. _Damn he missed her mouth already!_ "Baby, I want to taste you, come up and have a seat, I want you to ride my face."

Mercedes looked up when he stopped her, but at his words she could feel a gush of wetness at the thought of him eating her out again. _The man had a magic mouth, the things he did with his tongue!_ Feeling Sam's tongue side over her folds had her throwing her head back, when he sucked and teased her clit she couldn't stop the moans and cries of pleasure from escaping her lips. Sam eased first one then a second finger into her; she was so wet and hot. Thrusting his fingers in sync with the movements of her hips he could feel her walls clench and flutter around his fingers. Mercedes could feel the swirling in the pit of her stomach, as the feeling intensified she felt her orgasm blast through her, screaming Sam's name she shuddered as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. Sam held her tight, sucking and licking every drop of her essence as she came. With soft kisses on her thighs and folds Sam eased her from her high.

Moving to lay next to Sam, Mercedes kissed him deeply, the taste of her on his lips only added passion to the kiss. Rolling her gently under him Sam hovered over her, reaching for the gold wrapper, Sam handed it to her. Biting his lip he watched as she sheathed him, taking time to stroke him as she did. _Damn she was killing him with her teasing._ Kissing her slowly and deeply Sam moved to center himself between her legs, rubbing the head of his dick along her folds made them both moan. Taking her hand in his he slid into her, not stopping until he was fully inside her. _Oh fuck, how could she be so wet, hot and tight? She was gripping him like a vise and it felt so fucking good!_

Mercedes had thought Sam fucking her with his tongue and fingers was good but again nothing compared to him filling her with his cock. _The man was hung like a damn porn star! But damn if he didn't make her scream his name no matter what!_ At the sensation of him stretching and filling her, she could feel herself getting wetter. Tugging on his hair she nipped and sucked his bottom lip as he began to thrust into her. With each thrust he hit her spot every time, making her moan and arch her back.

Sam felt like he had died and gone to heaven, sinking into her tightness he marveled at how wet and hot she felt. She was gripping his dick like she was made for him. With every thrust he could feel her walls pull him back in, to sink into what had to be the tightest, wettest pussy in the world. Lightly biting and sucking on her nipples he could taste the sweet dampness of her skin, _Fuck she tasted good everywhere!_ Reaching down he began to strum her clit making her clench him even tighter. Increasing the pressure on her clit Sam could feel it as she fluttered and squeezed him even more.

With the added pressure on her clit Mercedes knew she couldn't stop her orgasm if she even wanted to. As her orgasm hit, she could only scream Sam's name as her body arched and shuddered. Hearing her scream his name as she clamped down on him sent Sam over the edge, giving a few more hard thrusts his own release had his body stiffen as stream after stream of his seed filled the condom. Moaning and calling her name he continued to thrust slowly, bringing them both down to earth again. Careful to not put his full weight on her he kissed her deeply.

"Mercedes, I have to tell you this, and I know it may freak you out a little but I just can't hold it in any longer."

"Sam, I love you too." She smiled.

"H-How d-did you know?" Sam said looking shocked.

"I could tell the moment you kissed me, and I knew I loved you too." She said smiling.

"You have just made me a very happy man Miss Jones." Sam said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I am a very happy woman Mr. Evans," she said "and you have everything to do with that."

Sam smiled as they both closed their eyes and started drifting to sleep. Sam smiled and thought;

_Damn it was so much better when you make love then having sex!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brittney looked out the window of her apartment, thinking about the call she had received from Anthony. The man still hadn't made a move, just thinking about that woman made her angry. To make matters worse Sam had more or less let it be known that he and Mercedes was a couple. At the company's anniversary party he had brought Mercedes as his date. Thinking back on the way he had hovered over her and danced with her, it made her blood boil.

**_~Flashback~_**

_Standing in a corner of the room Brittney tried to be as invisible as possible. Earlier she had been accosted by that group of losers. The smart ass comments they had made when Sam walked in holding Mercedes' hand, she clenched her fist at the memory. _

_"Well if it isn't Miss Brittney -soon to be- Evans, Pierce, NOT!" Unique exclaimed with a smirk. _

_Brittney could hear the giggles and snorts of laughter from the little group of assholes. Turning her nose up, she looked away from them. _

_"Put that nose up any higher and you might get a nose bleed." Rory, informed her. _

_Just as she about to tell them what she thought, in walked that Fucker and his Bitch, Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones, how she hated them. Just watching the way he fawned over her made her want to throw up. _

_"Looks like someone else is going to be wearing the last name of Evans, and it won't be you Brittney." Sugar said with a giggle. _

_"Damn, guess that means you won't be able to fire us!" Rachel told her. _

_"Brittney, what in the world made you think you had a chance with Sam after he saw Mercedes?" Ryder asked. _

_Brittney looked at him like he had lost his mind, "Hello, look at me, hot, blond, and with this body!" she said as she ran her hands down her side. _

_"Exactly, yeah, your face is good, but body wise," shaking his head, "did you see the ass and boobs on Mercedes?" Rory high-fived him adding, "Not every man wants a skinny woman; some of us want something to hold on to. Curves are beautiful, add that to a beautiful inside and outside, and you have a winner." he smirked as he gestured to Mercedes and Sam. _

_"She's a fat cow!" Brittney spat. _

_"If she's a fat cow, then let's chalk one up for the fat cows, cause she's got the man that you couldn't get." Marley said as she raised her glass in Mercedes direction. _

_Laughing the group moved off as Brittney turned almost purple with rage. Looking over she saw Sam lean in and give Mercedes a quick kiss in front of everyone. Leading her to the dance floor he pulled her into his arms, she watched as Sam whispered something to her kissing her cheek as he rubbed her back. That was it, that bitch had to go!_

She knew from her conversation that Anthony was planning to take her while she was out running errands. But what was going to stop her from making a huge fuss, which increased the chances of Anthony being caught. Brittney didn't trust him not to tell on her if he got caught. There was only one way to make sure that didn't happen. Going to her purse she opened it and pulled out the gun, smiling she thought of where she had gotten the gun. Quinn had a license to carry a concealed weapon, and she always kept one concealed in the office. She thought Brittney didn't know about it but she had watched as Quinn had put it in the fake book that she used to hold it. Calling Anthony she had arranged to meet him in an hour, he would have a way to control Mercedes and even better the gun belonged to Quinn, Sam's cousin. She laughed; _another nail in the coffin of his happiness._ Checking the time she picked up her purse and left her apartment, _time to put an end to the travesty of that so called relationship._

**A/N: So please tell us what you think? **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Revenge!

**Disclaimer: We do not own any song mentioned or Glee if I did Sam and Mercedes….well you know the rest.**

**A/N Hey guys, we are so thrilled with all the favorites, follows and reviews. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Hugs to all, ZeeJack**

_Hi all, LadiJ here, and I want to say thank you all for your patience and kind words. I want to be honest, I have been the main reason this story is not coming out as quickly as we'd hope it would. I have been struggling to get motivated, but thanks to my lovely co-writer who is understanding and allows me to work at my own pace we finally got something out to you. I hope you enjoy it and as always Happy Reading._

**Much Love & Blessings :-)**

**_No Need to Run_**

_ZeeJack & LadiJ_

Sam and Mercedes were in Mercedes room enjoying their time alone. They'd spent the weekend in each other's bedrooms enjoying every part of each other's bodies. They were getting accustomed to the feel of one another wrapped in their arms. It was so amazing they really didn't want the moment to end. But all good things must come to an end and Monday rolled round and it was time for Sam to go back to work.

"Saaaammm you have to get up now." Mercedes whined, as Sam refused to release her so she could go to the bathroom. "Sam Evans I am warning you, if you don't let me go this instance I am cutting you off from all this chocolaty goodness."

Sam was nuzzling her neck and snorted "Yeah right Mercedes, like you could go a day without being all up on this."

_Damn when he's right he's right!_ But Mercedes was not about to let him know that. "Sam, you're cute but not that cute." She rolled her eyes and smirked, "Now let me go so I can pee."

"Fine I'll let you go for now," he smiled and winked at her "but as soon as you're done you better bring your sexy ass right back in this bed."

Mercedes finally free from him clutches got up and walked to the bathroom as naked as a jaybird. Sam watched her walk away and his dick was doing flips. _Calm down little buddy you'll get back to your favorite play place! _He heard the shower running and decided to go and join her but she had locked the door. _Damn her, she already know me too well! _He went and laid back on the bed and waited until she came out. He was disappointed when she came out fully dressed.

"What are you doing with clothes on?" Sam asked.

"I have places I have to go today and so do you." She said sitting at her vanity to start applying her makeup.

"Where do I have to go?" Sam asked.

"To work," she said laughing at his silliness "you know that place you go and make money."

Folded his arms in front of him "I know what work is smart ass, but I was not planning on going to work today."

Now it was her turn to ask the questions "What do you mean you're not going to work?"

"I mean what I said, I planned on spending my day with this beautiful, sexy, extremely gorgeous woman lying in bed and letting her have her way with me." He said lying back on the bed and flipping the covers off of him to expose his naked body. "Now come over here and have your way with me."

She bit her bottom lip as she stared at the sexy sight before her. _Damn I'm going to need another shower! _"Sam as much as I would love to do that, and boy do I want to do that I have some errands to run today."

Sam sat up confused "What errands? The kids are gone what possibly could you have to do that can't wait?"

"I have to go pick up some special fabric Stacy ordered last week, or the store is going to send it back. I also have to go get Stevie some new basketball shoes, he starts practice the day after he gets back." She said pulling her hair up in a ponytail.

"All of that can wait I wanted to have you all to myself." He said with a small pout creeping up on his lips.

She laughed at how he was acting "Sam you had me all weekend to yourself, let's not be greedy."

"I like being greedy." He laughed "But seriously do you really need to go out today. Can't it wait until tomorrow, since that's when your new bodyguard will be here?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes at the mention of the bodyguard "I still don't think a bodyguard is necessary, but to answer your question yes I do have to go out today. I want to get things done so I'm not rushing later. And I might have special planned for you when you get home from work, but you have to actually go to work to get the surprise." She gave him a seductive smile.

"Ooh I like surprises," he said giving her a sly grin "will there be sex involved?"

She walked over to him, straddled his lap and kissed him so passionately on the lips it made his toes curl. After breaking the kiss when their lungs begged them for oxygen she looked him right in the eyes, "Oh yeah baby, sex is definitely involved." She climbed off his lap and grabbed her keys and purse, "Now you better go to work or the surprise is definitely cancelled."

Sam sat there for a moment; a smile crept on his face "I am going to have the best day at work today." He got out the bed and headed to his room, got showered, dressed and headed to work with the biggest smile on his face. He jumped in his car and put in his cd and started driving singing along with Ice Cube.

_Today was a good day! Well it will be later!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artie leaned back in his chair thinking about all the information that he had found out about Anthony Rashad. Then there was Brittney Pierce, and her connection to Anthony. He was waiting on Sam, the guys, and Quinn to come to his office. Shaking his head at the stupidity of some people he wished Anthony and Brittney the best. Sam was not the man to tangle with. He was pretty but he sure as fuck wasn't dumb. Artie shuddered at the thought of what Sam would do to them if they hurt Mercedes. He hoped they had a recent picture because their ass was grass.

Walking to his window he turned as his intercom went off, it was Ryder letting him know that Puck, Mike and Quinn were there to see him. As they all filed in their smiles dropped at the look on his face. Before they could question him Sam walked in.

Sam took one look at Artie's face and felt his stomach drop, "What did you find out?" he asked.

"I've been able to track him through the use of his parent's credit card. He and his father share the same name so no one is questioning if he has to show ID. That's why it took so long he hasn't been using his. The fucker's dumb but not as dumb as I thought he was."

At this Puck snorted, "Yeah right, the bitch must have a death wish he's coming after Sam's woman."

"I found out that he's staying at a Comfort Inn close to the airport." Artie continued, "He's been using different cars every other day. This morning he picked up a 2013, black Ford Taurus, with the license plate number, GTD 8750. He cleared out his bank accounts back home, like I said before and trashed his house and he's here now, hunting Mercedes. I put a tag on his credit cards and it seems like he has reserved a rental cabin in the wilds of Canada for six months. I think that's where he is planning on taking her. "

Hearing this made Sam jumped up, "I need to go find this asshole now! I let Mercy convince me to come to work today because she had errands to run today, I should have went with her. I'm going to find him and beat the hell out of him!" Sam ranted.

"I'm right behind you," Blaine said "If that motherfucker puts one hand on Cedes I will kill him."

"Sam, Blaine calm down, you can't do anything to him. He hasn't done anything illegal. As much as we know about him and what he plans to do, until he makes a move there is nothing we can do. I'm sorry." Quinn said. Sam glared at her as he continued to pace.

"There's more, Brittney is how he found her." Artie stated.

Sam's face turned red with anger, _to think he took that bitch out, _he was so angry with himself,_ because of me, Mercedes is in danger!_ Quinn squeezed his hand. "It's my fault she's in this mess." Sam said.

"No it isn't, it's that crazy ass fool that works for Quinn." Mike stated, "When this is over you can fire her and charges can be pressed against her for conspiring to a kidnapping." Sam took a deep breath as he listened to Mike, going off half-cocked wouldn't solve anything.

"I went through her computer and she did searches for Anthony, she found out he worked for you. That's where her search stopped on her computer, so I figured she probably went to Human Resources for more information. I did a blanket search and found that Leonard did a search of him and printed out the information. I'm sure he gave it to Brittney. It was a couple of days after that, he cleared his accounts and trashed his house."

"That gold digging, money hungry bitch! I could kick myself for ever taking her out. Now she's a threat to my future wife and I swear I will kill her if anything happens to Mercy!" Sam's chest was so tight he was finding it hard to breathe. At the stunned looks on the guys faces Sam blushed he hadn't quite planned to let that part slip.

Quinn grinned at him, "I knew it; you are so in love with Cedes. I call dibs on being your best man!"

"Congrats and all that shit man but there's more." Artie said, "I hacked into her cell phone and she has had several calls from and to Anthony. Most of her contract with him has been through her cell but she did use her office phone to speak with him once before he came here and twice since he's been here. The latest was yesterday which latest for over thirty minutes, which made me curious so, I have a friend who happened to be in the same bar where Brittney met Anthony last night. She gave him something, my friend couldn't see what but I don't trust her."

They all looked at each other, then at Artie.

"A friend? Who just happened to be in the same bar as Brittney?" Puck asked.

Artie grinned, "Hey I got friends in low places."

They all laughed. "Well I for one am thankful, I just texted Mercy and she's fine. Thanks Artie; let me know if anything else happens." Sam told him.

"No problem bro, I've got your back and like I said congrats, when are you going to ask the lovely Miss Jones?" Artie couldn't help but to grin, as he asked.

His friend was in love with a woman who anyone could see loved him back. Despite all the shit going down he was happy for his friend.

Sam blushed, "Soon man, give me some time. But don't worry she will be Mrs. Samuel Evans."

Everyone laughed and teased him, forgetting for just a moment the shit that could hit the fan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes was out and about around town picking up a few things she needed to get for the children. She was on her way in her last store where she had ordered a few things for a surprise for Sam. She smiled just thinking about where she was this time last year to where she is now. It was a huge change in her life and she was so happy about the change. She was living in New York with her best friend; she had a job she loved, and to top it off she has fallen in love with the most handsome, sweetest, and sexiest man alive; and he loved her back. The smile that was on her face was priceless and could not be removed. She paid for her purchase, grabbed the bag, thanked the cashier, and left. She was about to walk out the store when she felt her phone buzz and saw it was a text from Sam. _He is so sweet to check up on me! _She replied to his text and headed out to her car. She opened the trunk and put the bag inside and before she could close it she felt a presence behind her. When she turned around she froze and the color drained from her face.

"Anthony." Was all she could squeak out.

"Hello Mercedes, did you miss me?" He said with a devilish look on his face. "No need to answer that, I know you did."

"W-What are y-you d-doing here?" She was trembling in fear.

"Isn't it obvious baby, I'm here to claim what's rightfully mine." He traced his fingers down her cheek.

She turned her head "Rightfully yours? What the hell are you talking about? I am not yours Anthony, we were done a long time ago and I refuse to go back to that hell I called a life when I was with you. I've have moved on to bigger and better things in my life and trust me when I say, they definitely don't include you."

Anthony was getting irritated at Mercedes attitude. _Why isn't she happy to see me? I was the love of her life! _"Mercedes let's just go somewhere and talk for a while."

Mercedes laughed in his face "You actually think I am going to go anywhere with you? You must be delusional. I would never go anywhere with you. I am so much happier than I ever was with you and I will not go back to that old Mercedes where she hung around and let you tear her down from the inside out. I am stronger now Anthony and there is nothing you can do or say to me that will change that."

Anthony was livid at this point. _She's not listening to me. She always listens to me. I didn't want to do this, but she leaves me no choice! _He fished inside his pocket and pulled out the gun that Brittney gave him. He stepped directly behind her and stuck the gun in her back, "Are you stronger than a bullet Mercedes?"

Mercedes eyes widened as she saw Anthony with a gun in his hand and was pointing it directly at her, "A-Anthony what a-are y-you d-doing with a g-gun?"

"You are going to follow me to my car and get in." He said calmly, "Then we are going to go to someplace nice where we are going to be very happy together, just like old times, do you understand?"

When she didn't speak he jammed the gun in her back "Yes Anthony I understand, I will go with you."

"I knew you would see things my way." He smiled at her with the evilest grin she had ever seen. "First, I want you to give me your cell phone. We don't want you doing anything foolish like calling the cops or anything."

Mercedes did as she was told, not sure how far he was willing to go she didn't want to make him angry. She knew she had the emergency phone Sam gave her in her pocket but her personal cell phone was in her purse. She needed him to look away so she could stash the emergency phone in a safe place. She gave him her personal phone but as she handed it to him, she dropped it on the ground and looked up at him, he sighed and picked it up. She quickly stashed the emergency phone in her bra. He led her to his car.

"Now I am going to have to blindfold you sweetie," he said putting the blindfold on her, "I can't let you see where we're going now can I. And I have to tie your hands behind your back so you won't try to escape."

She was scared, "Anthony, where are you taking me?"

"Don't you worry about that sweetheart just know it is somewhere safe." He assured her, "Now Cedes you know I won't hurt you."

"No Anthony I don't know that," she said "you hurt me before. As a matter of fact you hurt me more than anyone has ever hurt me."

"Mercedes stop bringing up the past," he said smugly "I am not that man anymore, I am better now."

"Oh you're so much better that you are taking me hostage by gunpoint, to God knows where, and do God knows what to me." She said.

He was starting to get angry because she did not believing that he was a changed man. "Mercedes please stop saying hurtful things to me, I don't like it, and it hurts my feelings."

Even with the blindfold on you could tell she was rolling her eyes. "Oh I'm sorry it hurt your feelings, what was I thinking. I need to be polite to the man that is holding me against my will."

"I am taking to a place where we can finally be happy and together, with no stresses of anybody influencing you, making you believe that I am a bad person." Anthony said as he pulled into the back of the motel he was staying at.

Nobody has to make me believe that Anthony," she said, feeling the car stop "you did that all on your own when you abused me for two years."

"Mercedes, can we not talk about that? As a matter of fact you won't be talking for a while." He said getting out of the car. He walked around to her side of the car and before he let her out he covered her nose with a rag with chloroform on it, "I really hate to do this, but I have to."

"Anthony what are you talking ab-" before she could finish he covered her mouth and nose with the rag until she passed out. He picked her up and carried her to his room and tied her to a chair.

A few hours later she started to stir. She began to panic when she didn't recognize her surroundings, and she felt constricted. Anthony saw her waking up, he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, you finally decided to wake up. I got you some food, and since you are kinda tied up I will of course have to feed it to you." He said, smiling as he walked over to get the food ready.

"I'm not hungry." She spat "I just need to use the bathroom."

He didn't want to untie her because he didn't want her to try to run away. He had the gun but he had no intention to use it. "I will let you go to the bathroom, but you have to promise me that you won't try to scream or do something stupid like try to escape. I've already made sure that there was no way out of here so no need to try."

"Well if you have already made sure there was no way out then you could just untie me." Mercedes said.

Checking the bathroom to make sure Mercedes couldn't get out, Anthony untied her hands, leading her to the bathroom he warned her again about trying to call out for help; pointing the gun at her to make his point.

Closing the door Anthony walked to the window dialing Brittney's cell number as he waited for her to pick up, he wondered where to go from here, and how had he gotten to this point. Making sure his phone was on record he heard her answer.

Brittney checked her phone, that fool was calling her again. _Damn she was glad Quinn was out of the office. _"What do you want Anthony? I told you last night not to call me." Britt's voice was hard.

"I have her, I followed her just like we planned. I need you to do one last thing for me." Anthony told her. He didn't like the tone she was using when she talked with him, but soon he would have no use for her. He and Mercedes would be spending their lives together and all this bullshit would be behind them.

Brittney felt her heart race, "You got her! Did you have any trouble? I told you when she saw the gun she wouldn't give you any problems. What do you mean you need me to do one more thing?"

"I need a SUV that I can take to Canada. I have just about maxed my parent's card out so I need you to get me one. I need it today because we will be leaving tonight. Remember I got this gun from you so don't forget you are connected to this." Anthony's voice was cold with menace.

Brittney laughed, "First, that gun has nothing to do with me. It's Quinn's gun so it can't be traced back to me. Did you really think I would be stupid enough to give you a gun that could be traced back to me? Second, I'm not renting you a truck, that shit could be traced back to me. I suggest you use the car you have or rent a truck with your own card. Hell, max their card out it's not like you're coming back. There is nothing you can hold over me and no one knows that I have ever talked to, much less know who you are. So your threats are empty."

Ending the call Brittney grinned, Mercedes was out of her life and Sam, poor misguided Sam was about to pay for treating her the way he did. She was free of this mess and life was good once again. She had set her sights on Kyle Martin, he was young, rich and good-looking, he wasn't Sam Evans but he would do.

Anthony was pissed, that bitch just hung up on him._ But I got her admitting she gave me the gun and I've taped every conversation we've had. If shit goes wrong she's going down with me. _Noticing that Mercedes hadn't come out the bathroom he went to go get her. He needed to tie her up and gag her so he could finish planning their getaway. They were going to have the perfect life...even if it killed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn was about to leave her office, she had been sitting on her couch thinking over all Artie had told them. She shook her head; Brittney was going to have to go. She couldn't fire her outright, she hadn't done anything. Well at least nothing that she could legally fire her for. She wasn't at her desk when Quinn made it back and Quinn was glad. She didn't know if she would have been able to not say something to the miserable bitch. She heard Brittney come back in but hadn't let her know she was in her office. Getting up she went to let her know that she was back; hearing Brittney's phone go off and her mutter something about a fool she stopped to listen.

She quickly realized she was talking to Anthony. _He had Mercedes!_ At the mention of a gun she felt her blood run cold. _How did Anthony get a gun? Texting Artie she told him to trace Anthony's call, ASAP, so they could get a location. Hearing Brittney laugh as she admitted she gave him Quinn's gun made her want to rush out and beat the shit out of her but she needed more information._ He was going to take Mercedes to Canada._ OMG they had to stop him._

Hearing Brittney end the call, Quinn went over to her bookshelf and checked. Making sure not to touch the book she used her jacket sleeve to open it, her gun was gone! Quinn had never been so angry in her life. Taking a deep breath she sent out a text to the guys to meet in Artie's office now. Sam was going to shit a brick and she only hoped he didn't kill Brittney when she told him about the gun, hell she hoped he didn't kill her!

Putting on her game face she walked out of her office. Seeing Brittney's face lose its color made her grin inwardly. _If the bitch only knew the shit that was about to rain down on her! _"Brittney, I have a last minute meeting with Mr. Howards, could you reschedule my other meetings? I should be back in about two hours. Is everything okay? You look a little pale." Keeping her voice calm as she observed her. At Brittney's assurance that she was fine and would move her appointments; she walked out with her purse and briefcase as if she was going to a normal meeting.

Brittney could feel the color drain from her face._ Fuck had Quinn heard her? No, if she had there is no way she would be going to a meeting and behaving normal. _Telling Quinn she was just fine, and would move her appointments; she watched her walk out the office. She was safe, letting out a deep breath she began to make the calls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was in Artie's office having him trace Mercedes' cell. That chicken shit Anthony had her! Sam was shaking with anger, that fool was here because of Brittney and now he had his hands on the woman he loved. He wanted to rip Brittney's throat out. Artie had talked him out of going to Quinn's office to confront her. They needed evidence and to let the police handle Brittney and Anthony; Sam had to think of the kids and Mercedes. Sam paced waiting for the trace to complete before calling the police to tell them where she was. The minute they knew he was going to be right there too.

"Quinn just sent a text Sam, she's on her way down and she's called the guys too" Artie told him, he just hoped his friend could hold it together. Turning as the door opened they saw Quinn, with Puck, Blaine, and Mike following her. The expression on her face made Artie's stomach knot.

"Anthony has a gun, and he's got Mercedes!" Quinn stated

"What the fuck? When did this happen?" Blaine yelled.

"Where did he get her? Have you started a trace on her phone?" Mike asked

"Who gave him the gun? Have you called the police?" Puck wanted to know.

Sam held his hand up for everyone to quiet down, "He just took her while she was running errands. He's got her somewhere new. He checked out of the Comfort Inn last night and Artie is looking for him. He didn't use his credit cards so that means he paid cash. Artie is tracing her emergency cell as well as Anthony's. We haven't called the police because we need evidence and with Mercy being an adult and no witnesses they won't do a damn thing. How he got the gun we don't know."

"It's my gun." Quinn quietly said. Seeing their stunned faces she felt tears prick her eyes, Cedes was her friend and now she was being held by an abusive asshole. "Brittney stole it from my bookcase and gave it to him. I heard her talking to him a few minutes ago. He plans to take her to Canada. He wanted her to rent him a SUV, but she refused. Sam, I'm so sorry, I'm so very sorry."

Sam closed his eyes, "Quinn it's not your fault. I started this with Brittney to make Mercy jealous so it's my fault." He pulled her into a hug knowing she felt that Anthony having a gun was her fault. "We are going to get her back and they will both pay."

"I have a friend on the police force and I just talked to him." Mike said, "He said when we have something to call him and they will be ready. Sam he wants you to come down and file a report now. I'll go with you and I think you should come too Quinn, it's your gun and you can give him information on it."

"Why can't we just get the address and go get her? We know he hasn't changed cars and we have the license plate number. The police can meet us there." Blaine was scared and angry. _His best friend was in danger and they were just waiting._

"We can't go in like Dirty Harry, Blaine. We have to follow all the rules, we want the charges to stick, and there can't be any room for them to wiggle out of this shit storm they started." Puck told him as he put a calming hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Trust me Blaine if it was that easy I would be up there choking the hell out of Brittney but we have to follow the law to make sure Cedes is safe. We can't make one mistake" Quinn squeezed his hand in sympathy.

Just then Sam heard the emergency phone go off, he quickly grabbed it out of his pocket, "Mercedes, baby where are you?"

"Sam," she whispered in tears "I'm so sorry Sam; I should have listened to you."

"No, no baby you have nothing to be sorry for. Listen baby can you tell me where you are?" Sam paced back and forth trying to calm down.

"I don't know where I am, all I know is I'm in a motel room. It's dark and dingy." She said crying more. "He blindfolded me on the way here and had something on a rag that put me to sleep so I couldn't see where he was taking me. Sam please help me, I'm scared."

Sam hated hearing her cry, it tore him up inside. "Baby calm down, we are going to find you." He looked at Artie who mouthed 'keep her talking' he nodded, "baby I need you to stay strong. Remember everything you learned in training, hell you flipped me, so I know you're strong enough." That garnered a few laughs from the guys, but Sam didn't care. "Mercedes I need you to think smart, we know he has a gun and I don't want him to think about using it."

"Ok Sam, I will be smart and strong." She whispered. All of a sudden she started to panic, "Sam I gotta go he's banging on the door, I love you." Then the line went dead.

"Mercedes! Mercedes!" He hung up the phone and looked at Artie, "Please tell me you got what we need to go get this asshole."

"I've got it guys! He's at a hole in the wall motel, called Claire's, there's a strip of all kinds of shady motels there. I traced her cell to the area but I had to call each motel, the stupid fucker used his name. Here's the address." Artie told them. "Go bring Miss Jones home."

Sam, grabbed the paper from Artie, "Thanks man, I owe you, come on Mike, Blaine, Quinn let's go! Mike, tell your friend we're on our way."

As they rushed out the door Puck smiled like a shark, "Anthony, dude you are so fucked." He and Artie laughed. Most people looked at Sam as a pretty boy, but they both knew, _you didn't fuck with Sam when it came to those he loved, a lesson Anthony was about to learn._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes was in the bathroom, she just hung up with Sam. "I'm coming Anthony, no need to bang on the door." She looked in the mirror, and thought, _Ok Mercedes, you can do this. Blaine taught you everything you need to know to get yourself out of this situation. Now it's time to put all that hard work into action. You have people that love you; that you need to get back to. So get it together girl, fight for your happiness. _She washed her hands and walked out the bathroom. "I don't know why you're banging on the door, you said it yourself there's no way out."

Anthony laughed at how comfortable she seemed "Well I didn't know if you drowned or something in there. Now sit down so I can get you all tied up again."

"Anthony, is this really necessary? What do you think I'm going to do, kick your ass or something?"

Anthony doubled over in laughter, "Yeah right Mercedes, you kick my ass, I'm not even worried about that."

Mercedes inwardly smiled, "Good to know, so you won't be expecting this." Mercedes kicked him in the groin, "Or this," and she punched him in the face. She watched him fall to the floor, and Blaine's words ran through her head, _never back down, if he thinks he can get the upper hand he will try to take it. _Mercedes continued to kick Anthony in his ribs and stomach. She went to a place in her mind that she thought she buried, but with Anthony back in her life, all she could think about was the years of turmoil, hurt, shame she had to endure. The times she had to cover up bruises, lie to her family and friends about what happened to her. She took all her anger out on him. "This is for every tear I cried about you," she kicked him in his ribs again. "And this is for the times you made me feel worthless, and thought nobody else would ever love me. Well guess what Anthony, somebody does love me. He loves me in a way you never could. He is gentle with me when he needs to be, and rough when he needs to be." Her beat down continued as she listened to him scream for her to stop, but his request fell on deaf ears. She kicked and punched until she had no more strength to fight. By that time the police were busting in the room with Sam, Blaine, and Mike right behind them. Mercedes looked up and saw Sam standing there and she immediately ran into his arms.

"Mercedes, baby are you alright? "Sam asked seeing the blood on her hands and clothes."Did he hurt you?"

Mercedes shook her head in tears, "No Sam, he didn't hurt me, that's not my blood. I'm just so happy to see you that's all." She hugged him so tight, and he did the same.

"Baby, I was so scared for you, I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. I swear to God if that chicken shit would have hurt you,"

Mercedes cut him off, "But he didn't Sam," she cupped his face and kissed his cheek, "I'm fine, because of what you told me. You told me to be strong and remember what I was taught and I did that."

He smiled and hug her tight. She was suddenly pulled away from Sam by Blaine. "I know you want to hug your man, but your best friend, and trainer needs a hug to." He pulled her into a hug, "Oh Cedes, I don't know what I would have done if he would have hurt you. Wait yes I do, I would've killed him."

Mercedes laughed, "Well you don't have to worry about that, because he didn't get a chance to, thanks to my best friend and trainer."

While Mercedes and Blaine were reuniting, Sam was looking at Anthony with the coldest look he had ever seen. He walked over to the police officers who were tending to Anthony. "Have you read him his rights yet?"

The police officer looked at Sam knowing exactly what he was thinking, "No sir Mr. Evans, we have not."

Sam smiled and the officers turned their attention to Mike. He looked at Anthony straight in the eyes.

Anthony looked at him "What, are you going to hit me now?"

"I would, but it looks like Mercedes did a fine job of kicking your ass just fine on her own. I will say this, if you ever get out of prison, and I am going to do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen. But if you do, you better stay as far away from Mercedes as you possibly can, or the ass kicking you got today, will seem like child's play. Do I make myself clear."

Anthony chuckled, "And who are you anyway?"

Sam stepped directly in his face, "I am the man she loves, and who loves her. I am the man who showed her that all men are not pussies that beat up on women, I am the man who is going to take her home and fuck her senseless, so she can get the thought of you out of her mind. That's who the fuck I am."

Anthony had no words for that, he just sat there stunned. The police officers came back over before things could escalate, and took Anthony to the squad car.

Sam walked over to Mercedes and pulled her away from Mike and Blaine, "Sorry guys, but I need this beautiful woman in my arms."

Mercedes smiled and went to Sam's awaiting arms "I don't ever plan on leaving these arms for a long time. Can we go home please?"

Sam kissed her on top of her head, "Yeah babe, we can go home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_How the hell did things go to hell so fast?_ He was getting Mercedes from the bathroom and then she was beating his ass! _Where did she learn to fight like that?_ He was angry and embarrassed, she beat him like he use to punish her for all the things she did wrong. But he hadn't deserved to be beat. She did things that made him have to show her, her place; that he was the one that needed to be pleased, that he came first.

Now he was sitting in an interrogation room in handcuffs. _He had been arrested, all his plans gone down the drain. _He had to watch as Mercedes clung to Sam Evans, kissing and being held by him. For the first time in all of this he had felt fear, when he looked into the green eyes of Sam Evans. He felt like he was looking into the eyes of the grim reaper._ He had never seen such cold, dead looking eyes. _He shivered at the memory, glad the police were between them.

He was hurting in so many places; they had taken him to the hospital where they treated him. He looked up as two men in dark suits walked in. They read him his rights again, asking him if he understood them. _Anthony knew he was going down, but he wasn't going down alone. _They let him know he was being taped and recorded. Before they could ask him a question, he told them he wanted a lawyer because he had some information he needed to tell them.

Sitting in her office Brittney was not prepared to see two police officers walk in. "Miss Brittney Pierce?" one of the officers inquired. "Would you please come with us? The detectives need to ask you some questions at the precinct.'

"Yes, I'm Brittney Pierce. What is this about?" there was a quiver in her voice. Receiving no answer but a please come with us, she nodded, "Just let me get my purse and things." Turning off her computer she called the secretary pool to have her phones transferred to them and she wrote a short note to Quinn telling her she had an emergency and had to leave. As the officers escorted her out she could feel the fear becoming a knot in her stomach.

_That stupid fool had been caught!_ _She knew she had to deny everything and just stay calm. After all there was nothing to connect her to Anthony Rashad, feeling better she squared her shoulders. Just remain calm and cool and she would be back at her desk in a couple of hours. She smiled, she had this!_

**A/N: So please tell us what you think? **

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Authors Note

A/N Hello everyone I want to let you all know that this story is going on a break until further notice. We have had some personal issues arise and right now we won't be able to continue to write this story. We plan for this to be a short break but we won't make any promises of when we will return. Real Life has a way of coming in and draining you of all of your creative energy, and that is what is going on with us. Zee lost her sister this morning and is grieving. Please send love and prayers for her and her family her way. And I am dealing with some ongoing health issues; that is physically draining me. So on behalf of ZeeJack and LadiJ, we want to thank you for reading and we hope you stay with us. Because we do promise to finish this story, but we just need this break. Thank You so much.


End file.
